The Elemental Casanova
by reallyfreakingnerdy
Summary: Inspired by The First Male Nin. Massive harem, massive genderbends. After an attempt on his life Naruto finds himself gifted with new powers in a world dominated by women. Watch Naruto conquer the kunoichi world (in more ways than one) on his journey to legend as the Elemental Casanova! First fanfic so constructive criticism welcome.
1. A new friend?

**A/N: Yo. This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. No flamers. This will be a really strong Naruto and a massive harem. His powers will be more like the powers from Avatar: the last airbender (but changed to suit my needs). This is not a crossover though so don't expect any Avatar characters to show up or have that storyline featured in any way. Although depending on my needs I may bring in a character from a different anime/manga to fill in a spot. Read and review.**

**The concept for this was inspired by **_**The first male nin**_** by Nightmares Around Winter and the Fox boss (or was it Yokotaicho?). Please go read their fic. It is the shit to put it simply.**

**I don't own Naruto or Avatar. If I did I would be getting all the (nerdy) bitches.**

"Regular people speaking"

"_Naruto speaking"_

'_regular people thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

"**bijuu speaking"**

'_**bijuu thinking'**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

For as long as most could remember, women held the power in the world. This came about naturally since long ago the sage of six paths gifted the world with knowledge on the power residing in everything; chakra. But this oft held notion of who was meant to hold power would soon be challenged by something never before seen…

_'I wonder what Ten-chan, Hinata-chan and everyone else is doing right now.'_ Thought a 10 year old blond boy as he calmly strode down the street towards his favorite ramen joint. This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah (well when it came to the male populace) and beloved child (to damn near every female he met). He was decently sized for his age, thanks to the presents of food given to him by friends and random females, and wore a light blue kimono with a subtle black trim (one of several he owned thanks to the Hyuga and their adoration of him). But arguably his most important feature at this time was something that ever since he was born had endeared him to nearly every female he met, his beyond angelic face. For you see, Naruto was a kind gentle boy who deeply enjoyed cooking and music. This demeanor coupled with his insanely handsome features and developing build created a boy whom many were developing plans (or had already started on said plans *cough*Hyuga*cough*) on wooing in the incoming years.

Naruto had been living on his own for a number of years after his banishment from the orphanage (the property being owned by a male council member) where he made friends with Tenten (now adopted) and Lei (also adopted). Tomorrow would be his birthday and as such most who Naruto considered close were nowhere to be seen (whether figuring what to get him or arguing over where his party should be) so he had spent the day mostly alone.

As Naruto walked past an alleyway he was suddenly snatched from the street with such skill that no one around even noticed.

"Hey! Let go of me" he managed to muffle out over the hand covering his mouth before he was struck, rendering him unconscious. "Good, the little brat is out." Said the disguised kunoichi as she blended into the shadows and quickly headed to her rendezvous point…

_***6 hours later at the border of Hi no Kuni, on a bridge situated atop a cliffside overlooking a rampaging river below***_

The kunoichi from earlier drops the bag she had put the ten year old roughly into on the ground, a small distance from a pompous man in formal attire. "Hey, I got you the kid. Where's my pay?" "You will receive it when I see the boy and know this isn't a rip off." He replied in an arrogant tone that served to piss off the kunoichi who was starting to wonder if she should kill him after all was said and done. Deciding to think on that later she opened the bag and dropped the bound and gagged child. "Well well well. Look what we have here. A demon without his little sluts to keep him safe." Chuckled out the merchant as he drew closer and saw that it was indeed Naruto. "You've done your job admirably. Here, your fee and a little extra in case anyone asks you about anything." He said as he handed a rather heft sack of jewels to the near salivating kunoichi.

As she started to turn away and leave the unknown man went back to the now conscious and fully terrified Naruto. "Would you like to know who I am you filthy demon?" asked the man as Naruto tried to squirm away. "I am Shinobu Shindou. A councilman. 10 years ago tomorrow will be the day you slaughtered my family and destroyed most of my business. The reason why I tell you this is because you _boy_, and I use that loosely, are the kyuubi! And for your sins you will pay with your life…" he uttered in a tone filled with rage and madness as he slowly unsheathed a knife and approached the wide eyed Naruto. And in an instant he pounced. With wild abandon and the bottled rage of a decade he slashed and stabbed the young boy who could do nothing but unleash a muffled yell of pain. After tiring the man had a demented grin at his horrid handiwork as he stared at the broken body of Naruto. "Well kyuubi I think it's time you enjoy a visit to your home in Hell." He said as he grabbed the poor boy's head and tilted it back before ruthlessly slitting his throat as deeply as he could. And then as the boy felt his life start to leave him he was hoisted up and thrown into the river below…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I did it! I avenged you all!" he cried to the heavens as he started to walk back. *thunk* For a brief moment Shindou could not imagine where the sound had come from until he turned slightly and saw the butchered remains of the rogue kunoichi he hired for the kidnapping. And above the corpse was the boiling with rage Hokage Hiruko Sarutobi along with a battalion of Anbu all radiating such potent killer intent that one would think a bijuu had arrived. Quicker than the eye could see Shindou was bound, gagged and had a kunai shoved through both hands to make sure he knew they meant business. "I'll ask this once; where. Is. Naruto?" the kunoichi no megami growled out.

"Well, after cutting him up and slitting his throat I thought he could use a swim." Shindou happily said as he looked towards the cliff. *Bam!* the sound of the hokage's fist breaking the man's jaw was heard loudly as Hiruko threw him to a standing Anbu. "Take him to T & I. I want everything he knows and by the end of it I want him to beg for death. Inu! Get your ninken out here on the double and search for Naruto! Ushi! Use your eyes and look as well! I want the rest of you to scour every last rock to find Naruto dammit!" Hiruko yelled as she tried to hold in her tears for the probable loss of the child she viewed as a grandson.

The Anbu as well were glad to have their masks as they frantically searched for their beloved Naruto. Tears escaping slowly as they felt a hole grow in their hearts as the search proved futile…

As Naruto floated along a curious red energy surrounded his dying body and swiftly healed all the damage but unfortunately even it was not fast enough to heal his throat and a scar remained. The energy then pulled Naruto towards shore and using his body like a puppet swiftly moved him deeper into the surrounding forest with a grace unseen amongst most mortals until it eventually stopped in a cave several miles away. It gently laid the boy down and receded into the boy's body…

*_**Naruto's mindscape***_

Naruto woke up floating in water. His body seemingly fine after the brutal murder attempt on his person. He stood slowly and looked around. This place was odd, it looked like a hall with strange red and blue pipes flowing along the fine walls (which seemed to be a nice marble) and for some reason he felt the urge to move forward towards the probable center of this strange place.

After what seemed like hours he arrived to a giant cage with a sealing tag in the middle of it, and behind it was a red haired woman whose intense beauty momentarily rendered him unable to move. She was tall standing at least 5'11 with red hair that flowed to her mid back, ruby colored eyes, soft lush lips, a petite and perfect nose and a long elegant neck. She wore a rather provocative blood red kimono with black trim that ended several inches above her knees allowing a tantalizing sense of lust in the hopes it would rise just a bit too much. The kimono barely covered her rather large DD cup breasts and perfect, heart shaped rear. And finally her long lightly tanned legs which were exquisitely toned and completed the picture of perfection.

**"Ah, it is good to finally meet my jailer. Hello Naruto-kun, I am the kyuubi no kitsune. My name is Kurama. Welcome to your mind." **The beautiful woman said in a regal and equally beautiful voice.

"So it's true. I am a monster. Does this mean everyone I've ever loved secretly hates me and wants me dead too? Is that why I was captured so easily?" Naruto started to ramble off as he reached the depths of despair and questioned his entire life up until this point. It was fairly obvious that if he wasn't taken out of this hysteria soon he may never come out of it.

Luckily, the demon queen had a way to snap him out of this spiral. In a smooth sensual motion she lowered the upper part of her kimono and displayed her spectacular breasts. This bit of exhibitionism served to both instantly quiet Naruto and get his attention on her. Naruto instantly turned into a shade of red his dear friend Hinata would be proud of (funnily enough he noticed she always blushed and stuttered quite a bit when he was near). "W-w-why are you flashing me!?" he choked out as he covered his eyes with both hands (yet still left enough room to peak).

**"Because I needed your attention and you were too stuck in your own despair to give me said attention." **She answered calmly as she put her kimono back on the way it should be. _**"That and I want to make sure you got a good look for the day I make you mine…"**_ she inwardly thought with a smile. While a demon, she was still a woman with needs. Needs a certain blonde was going to fill down the line, besides he was perfect for a mate anyways.

**"Ahem, now we need to discuss your current situation. You see because of the attack on you I had to do a bit of remodeling and enhancing. But because of the damage done to your throat I had to completely rebuild it and hit a snag so I decided that you would get a new kekkai genkai; the sirens song." **She explained in a calm and somewhat proud tone.

"Er… thanks Kurama-san. But what is sirens song? And what do you mean by 'remodeling'? Asked a curious Naruto.

**"Well for remodeling, that asshole covered his dagger in a special and ultra rare and powerful toxin that destroys any tissue it comes across. Because it cut so deeply much of your chakra coils were destroyed. Same goes for your throat. With your throat though the damage was so bad I decided to simply implement my own design. I allowed my chakra to remake your vocal chords so that now when you sing you can cast jutsu. Of course you'll have to create your own jutsu since it is a new kekkai genkai but I have faith in you. It will be much more difficult for you to speak now. So watch it" **Kurama explained.

"So basically my voice now has a power to it?" Naruto curiously asked.

**"Yes pretty much. But as to the chakra coils in the rest of your body, I had to supercharge them in order to save you. And since this amount of tampering has never happened before I don't quite know how this affects everything." **She finished.

"Oh, ok. So how do I get out of here?" Naruto asked. Kurama merely smiled a pretty smile of ill intention as she snapped her fingers and the floor beneath Naruto suddenly gave way to a maw of pure darkness. As Naruto opened his eyes he realized that he was in a cave unfamiliar with him. As he got up and stretched his tired limbs he tried to speak but found that he couldn't. Quickly starting to panic, he remembered Kurama's words on his ability of speech and the new difficulty thereof. So he took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and started to at least try to make a sound. "gergh" was the fruit of that venture. Deciding to put off speaking for now he quickly started moving around to see if his body still responded properly. As he moved he noticed something strange; a weird sense of power flowing through his limbs whenever he moved. As he stepped out of the cave wondering about this he felt the rays of the morning sun hitting his skin. A sudden feeling of power filled him and getting a piece of inspiration he punched forward, emitting a burst of fire.

"Whoa…" he muttered.

"_**Well that is certainly new."**_ Kurama added intrigued.

"Kura-chan?" Naruto asked aloud.

"_**You need only think your response Naruto-kun. Lest others question your sanity. I established a mental link so that if need be I can speak with you."**_ Kurama said through a rather deep blush after the cute nickname she received.

'_Oh. Ok. Thanks Kura-chan. So now what do I do with myself?'_

'_**We need to further develop both your newfound ability with the elements and test out sirens song. So I will instruct you in the ways of the world while also teaching you survival techniques and taijutsu. Maybe even kenjutsu if we can. So get ready to travel this world." **_Kurama said with authority

'_Ok. Do you think I'll ever find someone to accept me as I am?' _Naruto asked timidly and with an air of both slight hope and developing sadness.

'_**Of course Naruto-kun. That person may even be closer than you think…'**_ Kurama confidently assured him.

'_Thank you Kura-chan.'_ Naruto said with as much gratitude as he could muster.

And so Naruto embarked on his quest to master his gifts. If only he could imagine the sheer effect he would have on this world…

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Read, review and ask questions would you kindly?**_


	2. Merely a musician?

**A/N Here's chapter 2. Read and review. Send a me a question if needed. I do not own Naruto, Avatar, Daft Punk or Bruno mars or anything related to anything of real value. Sad face. If you dislike Bruno, remember Naruto makes his living by entertaining women. So love songs like this will be featured relatively often depending on what is happening in the chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***6 years later border of lightning country***

A lone figure could be seen walking slowly towards a camp of sleeping bandits. The figure was at least 5'11 with broad shoulders and what appeared to be a lean, athletic build from what little the robe showed. The figure was also cloaked in a strange robe that moved liked the wind around him yet never showed any sign of the person within. As he approached he heard the whimpering of several young girls; the daughters of the nobles of this area who were kidnapped a few hours ago. They were all bound and thrown into large cages near the edge of the camp.

The figure blended into the shadows and observed the moderately sized camp (with maybe several dozen bandits at the most). And after forming a plan in mind he jumped quickly into the center of the camp and stood there silently. The bandits quickly jumped up and readied themselves to try and take down this newcomer and hesitantly surrounded him. "What the bloody hell do you want?" shouted one of the burlier and, if his looks meant anything, dumber of the bandits. The figure said nothing but slowly unsheathed a rather plain ninjato from inside his cloak. The bandits tensed and started to sweat seeing that this newcomer seemed unaffected by their numbers. And like some unseen signal being set off the bandits all charged as one to try and take down this foolish would be hero.

To the captured girls the next few minutes was like watching some kind of ethereal being dance to an unheard melody as he effortlessly cut down every single bandit in a display of skill, speed and strength that left those watching speechless. By the time the figure was done the camp was covered in blood and the remains of the bandits while the figure himself was as spotless as he was before the slaughter. He silently and quickly sheathed his ninjato before turning to the frightened girls.

They quickly scurried away from the figure as he reached out to cut their binds and release them from their cages. He stopped for a moment before realizing his mistake. "_I mean you no harm."_ A deep, melodic voice quietly said. The effect of the voice was near instantaneous as the once scared girls instantly calmed down and even felt at ease with their savior. The figure nodded thankfully and swiftly released them from their binds. _"Kunoichi will come soon for you. Farewell."_ Said the figure as he started to blend into the forest once again. "Wait!" yelled one of the braver girls "Can we at least see your face?" she asked with a tinge of nervousness. The figure stopped for a moment before removing his hood revealing the face of our hero, Naruto Uzumaki. These past 6 years had been good to him and he had only grown even more handsome than before with his hair now in a spiky ponytail reaching his upper back. The effect of showing his face made every single girl blush a brilliant shade of red and a few nosebleeds where even visible as Naruto melded into the forest once again.

In less than half an hour a trio of Kumo kunoichi arrived to save the daughters of various nobles. They saw the slaughtered bandits and quickly got into battle stances until they spotted a rather odd sight; the blushing, dazed daughters of the nobles staring off into a patch of forest. Untied and free as if they had just drifted there. One of the kunoichi quickly approached the small group. "What happened here?" The girl who had asked the figure earlier to see his face turned to the kunoichi and answered as if in a trance "We were saved by a spirit of the forest." She then quickly turned back to the spot of the forest she was previously staring at and now had a slight nosebleed and a perverted giggle.

The kunoichi merely stood there stunned. Throughout the elemental nations a strange myth had popped up these past several years of some kind of divine spirit appearing and aiding those (usually young women) in need. Many a bandit had fallen to this unknown possible deity and whenever questioned the women saved would merely blush and act like love struck schoolgirls when his appearance was brought up. Could this spirit have really been here?

***several miles away***

Naruto emerged from the ground swiftly and easily as if the element responded to his every whim. He stood up and after brushing some dirt off himself set off on at a decent pace towards a place he had once called home, Konoha. 'Hmm, it seems I will finally be able to return. Even if it's only for a bit.' Naruto thought with a hint of excitement. **"And why would it only be for a bit Naruto-kun?"** asked a curious Kurama (over the years as Naruto's sensei she had grown very close to him and even divulged the identities of his parents to him). 'Because I rather enjoy traveling around. Besides why would they want me to stay there? Being a wandering musician my act might go stale eventually if I don't get a constant stream of inspiration.' He stated simply. _**'The little idiot is still as dense as ever it seems. Well, he isn't exactly 'little' anymore now is he?' **_Kurama thought with a deep blush, a suppressed perverted giggle and a good sized nosebleed. It had been a pet project of hers to make sure Naruto was the ultimate male and so she guided his ahem_ growth_ in ways she thought best. Especially the lower areas…

***Near a waterfall, several days later***

Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi and Kasumi Hatake were returning from a mission involving a few nobles from northern Hi no Kuni who had an explosion of bandit problems due to rogue kunoichi being more and more common near the border of the newly rechristened Oto no Kuni… As they tree hopped they heard a sound that stopped them in their tracks. An eerily beautiful and not entirely human sound that reminded them of singing. It captured their hearts and left them with a melancholic sense of joy as they felt the poignancy of a moment filled with beauty in this ugly world. Suddenly with a deep sense of longing the trio of kunoichi sprinted towards the beautiful music. Intent on finding the source one way or another.

After a few moments of frenzied looking they came upon a sight that would be forever burned into their minds (and would be often revisited during moments alone). At the base of a waterfall they viewed the source of the singing; a young man roughly in his mid teens was washing his body. What caught their attention was the sheer beauty of both the music and the young blonde man in question, indeed it felt like they had stumbled upon some forest spirit or god enjoying a refreshing bath that they as mortals were beyond privileged to even view. The trio hid themselves in the trees and sat there entranced by both the view and the music (which they realized was in some strange language that further cemented their thoughts on this being some deity). None at the moment realized that they were already feeling something deeper than mere lust for this blonde haired youth…

(Lyrics to Within by Daft Punk)

_There are so many things that I don't understand  
There's a world within me that I cannot explain  
Many rooms to explore, but the doors look the same  
I am lost, I can't even remember my name_

_I've been, for sometime, looking for someone_  
_I need to know now_  
_Please tell me who I am_  
_[2x]_

_There are so many things that I don't understand_  
_There's a world within me that I cannot explain_  
_Many rooms to explore, but the doors look the same_  
_(where are the locks to try the key?)_  
_I am lost, I can't even remember my name_  
_(and I wonder why)_

_I've been, for sometime, looking for someone_  
_I need to know now_  
_Please tell me who I am_  
_[4x]_

The blonde finished both his bath and the song. The trio of Konoha kunoichi were about to jump down and try to speak (or in Anko's case molest) the mysterious man when suddenly a small group (3-4 from what the trio could make out) of rogue kunoichi (with scratched out headbands from several different nations) appeared out of the forest close to where the blonde man was and from the looks in their eyes they wanted to be a bit frisky. "Weeeeelllll hello handsome! Looks like the girls and I will be having quite a bit of fun for quite some time." The supposed leader said with a voice filled with lust as she wiped the drool off the corners of her mouth. "What do you say you come with us? We'll treat yah real nice…" she said as she eyed every inch of him and wondered how she would take him first. The other rogues were of course all eye raping the blonde and getting themselves ready for what they assumed would be happening next.

The trio of Konoha kunoichi unfortunately heard all of this and became incredibly angered for reasons they themselves did not understand yet and were about to intervene and brutally kill those rogues when something unexpected happened.

"_I'm sorry but I must decline."_ A beautiful and quiet (yet oddly enough still perfectly audible for all) voice said. This voice of course merely made every female want the blonde more so his words went uncared for. What could a man do anyway? Right as they were about to pounce the blonde in question disappeared in a flurry of movement as he utilized a strange taijutsu style to quickly and efficiently knock out each and every one of them. This little display of course shocked the Konoha kunoichi watching (and also made their lust grow since the unknown man was still nude). Unfortunately for the blonde man it seems these rogue kunoichi traveled in packs as another small group jumped out of the shadows. "Not bad. You managed to knock out Tomoko's group. Fufufufu… You are a strong one. I think I'll make you my personal slave… after I break you of course." The leader of the group said as she eyed his nude form. Especially his package (she estimated it to be at least twelve inches; she really hit the jackpot with this one she happily thought to herself).

"Fuck! That bitch right there is the A-rank nuke-nin Saya the butcher. It's been rumored she started her own little gang of rogue kunoichi's. If she has more we may not be able to help the stud out." whispered out an angered Anko. "Damn. You're right. But what can we do? We can't just leave him to those pieces of trash." whispered back a frustrated Kasumi.

"_Forgive me."_ The blonde simply said before rushing in and throwing a punch at the leader. The entire charge happened in slow-motion for the Konoha trio as something truly strange happened. Out of the end of the blonde's fist came out a stream of fire that the leader narrowly avoided but one of her minions was not so lucky as she was incinerated. The other two minions jumped out of the way hastily and stared in open shock at the blonde man. "W-w-what are you!?" one asked in both horror and awe. She went unanswered as the blonde man in one fluid movement kicked her which was accompanied by an intensely powerful gust of wind that had the force of a sledgehammer. The force of both combined sent her into a tree where she snapped her neck with a loud *crack*. The blonde then sent a flurry of punches and kicks at the other minion, who desperately avoided each one and did not even try to launch a counterattack in her surprise and panic, each attack sending either an intensely burning flame or a crushing gust of wind. Eventually she slipped up and the blonde in another surprise launched a powerful uppercut from several feet away which caused a large piece of earth to emerge from the ground to spike up and pierce through the chest of the enemy kunoichi.

Saya watched all of this with a wide eyed expression and believed that she had just insulted some deity and this was payment for her error. Determined to at least go out with a fight she did the hand signs for suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu (water dragon jutsu). The dragon rose magnificently from the water and was at least several stories tall. "TAKE THIS!" she yelled with all her might as she launched the attack. The trio of Konoha kunoichi watched in horror as they thought the mysterious youth would be wiped from the face of the earth but instead of being destroyed he calmly stood his ground and gripped the head of the massive water dragon as it descended upon him. In a simple twist he completed destroyed it and sent a fine rain covering everything around him. And in a mesmerizing display of form (Azula's original display of lightning bending in Avatar: the last Airbender) created and launched a powerful beam of lightning at Saya, instantly killing her.

The Konoha trio stood there dumbfounded about what they just witnessed. So dumbfounded that they never sensed the other groups of kunoichi (who in their surprise, awe and lust never sensed the other's as well) hidden throughout the forest around the waterfall that were attracted to the sounds of battle and the flow of chakra. Suddenly, the strange blonde man in motions almost too quick to be seen grabbed his clothing, put it on and then disappeared into the ground like a phantom. His chakra signature also rapidly disappeared and so he escaped from all the kunoichi watching.

"Damn! We lost him. Quick, we have to get this to Hokage-sama and see if we can figure out what just happened." Kasumi said urgently as she and her comrades quickly left towards Konoha. This same conversation was mirrored with every group of kunoichi watching and thus Kumo, Suna, Iwa and the now recovering Kiri would soon learn of the male with power equal to (or possibly even greater than) a kunoichi.

***3 days later in Kumo, Raikage's office***

'_I wonder where he is right now… Goddamn it, I should have been nicer and invited him to dinner or something. But what if he doesn't like women who are too straight forward? Or too muscular for that matter… Argh, why must he haunt my thoughts and dreams? I've never felt like this before… Stupid man, I'll make you pay. By making you mine…' _The yondaime Raikage A was quietly thinking to herself as she remembered the beautiful blonde man who sang for her… Well not really for her (he was performing at a high end kunoichi bar she frequented with her sister Queen B on occasion). It was love at first sight (prior to this she had only really dabbled with women and even then nothing serious ever came of any of it). She was confused and elated at the same time and constantly wished for _her _wonderful man to return so she could act on these feelings and sweep him off his feet (a thought shared by nearly every kunoichi who saw him and heard his performance, including Queen B).

A was a strong woman with short platinum blond hair (it often appeared white in the right light) slicked back for utilitarian purposes and deeply tanned caramel skin. She was tall with a well muscled figure that still retained its' feminine charm (helped along by the fact that she had wide lovely hips along with an absolutely perfect heart shaped behind that would sway tantalizingly as she walked, and a rather large pair of DD breasts that were perky and well shaped). She wore only a pair of dark blue pants, with a strange boar belt buckle, and a sports bra under her kage robes, further adding to her underlying eroticism.

*knock knock*

"Come in." Replied A with a strange mix of being thankful for having her thoughts pulled away from her new love and anger for the very same thing. Quickly coming in were Daiani and C, two of her top kunoichi who were recently out and about doing a routine reconnaissance mission into different countries. Although they couldn't have completed their route so quickly…

"Daiani! C! Why the hell have you two returned so quickly!?"

"Our apologies Raikage-sama, but we saw something that needed your attention immediately." Daiani responded immediately and for the first time in a very long time A could see her confused and rather fidgety.

"Explain."

"Do you remember that beautiful man who was here recently? The one that sang at the Isla kunoichi bar for a few days?" Daiani frantically said. At the mention of this A's heart started frantically beating. Was her newfound love hurt? Captured? Or possibly worse? In any event she would send a kunoichi to help him. She'd be damned if she let this slide! Outwardly keeping herself calm she replied "What about him?"

"He is a goddamn deity or something!" replied a so far silent C.

"…. Come again?"

*ahem* "What C means is that on our route we came upon a waterfall and saw him bathing…" (all three immediately sport blushes, although C and Daiani also start to get a nosebleed since they saw it in real life) "..so we were going to go and greet him but before we could he was ambushed by a group of rogue kunoichi's." Instantly A feels powerful waves of anger and a slight bit of fear for her beloved. "And as we were about to interfere he easily destroyed the entire group of rogue kunoichi's. Using a mix of taijutsu and the elements themselves! Fire, water, earth, wind and lightning all bent to his will as he fought!" Daiani finished hurriedly as if the action of recounting the event would make it more believable to herself.

Thoughts went through A's head at the speed of light. A man had strange powers that rivaled and may even surpass the best of the element using kunoichi in her village. And this man was her beloved. Suddenly an image pops into A's head, an image of the man, Naruto his name was she remembered, becoming a force for Kumo. With him at her side Kumo would have its' status elevated and garner a boom in business… _'And this is the perfect excuse to capture… err… woo him and make him mine!' _she giddily thought.

"You two! Get B and her team, it's time Kumo added a new member to her forces." A smiled as she gave her order to her equally happy subordinates.

***Roughly the same time, Mizukage's office***

A beautiful red-haired woman is currently behind the Mizukage's desk working on what appears to be mountains of paperwork; this was the newly instated godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi. "Goddammit. I need an assistant to do this for me. What I wouldn't give for a break right about n-" she was interrupted in her small rant as a knock was heard at her door. "Come in" she said trying to contain her joy for the small reprieve after spending all day on paperwork. The woman to walk in was Utakata, the jinchuuriki of the six-tailed slug and one of her most loyal and powerful kunoichi. "Uta-chan? Aren't you on a short vacation?" "I was Mizukage-sama but while heading to my destination I came upon something that I felt you needed to immediately know." "Well what is it?" Mei asked. This was the first time she had seen Utakata so shaken up since the end of the civil war nearly a year ago. "I-I-I think I ran into Naruto!" instantly Mei gave Utakata her most serious glare. This was not a matter to take lightly.

During the civil war a strange being appeared, clad in a black cloak and never showing their face. This entity spoke in a strange gender neutral tone (it was assumed it had some kind of mask since odd bulges could sometimes be made out from under the hood of the cloak). It controlled the elements like none had before and was one of the defining factors in ending the war as quickly as they had. The entity went only by 'Naruto' and would always disappear between battles or meetings for strategy. When the war ended it told Mei that they may meet again one day and simply vanished into the earth like a specter. Mei would give damn near anything to unravel the mystery of this strange figure who even now is believed by many (kunoichi and civilian alike) to be a divine spirit sent to aid them.

"What makes you think it was Naruto? Tell me the whole story. NOW." And so Utakata explained having a strange urge to run towards a specific part of the forest off the normal beaten path only to come upon a beautiful blond male (Mei and Utakata sported nosebleeds and blushes since Utakata got a _very_ good look and described what she saw quite well). And then the ensuing slaughter of rogue kunoichi's and the subsequent vanishing act. The fighting style and elemental mastery completely fit the mysterious warrior and now Mei was certain in the fact that she wanted Naruto here, in Kiri (and now preferably at her side). "Utakata, find yourself a few tracking kunoichi that you think will be best for this. It's time we _repaid_ our hero…" Mei finished with a lusty tone as Utakata smiled and nodded in agreement.

***At the gates of Konoha***

'Huh, so this is what it looks like from the other side.' Pondered Naruto as he stared at the gates before him. He felt an odd mix of anxiety and excitement in seeing friends he hadn't in nearly over half a decade. **"Well, what are you waiting for? Go in. I'm curious as to how everyone will react to your return." '**_**And I want to see just how much of a stir you cause you dense idiot.'**_ 'Well, here I go then.'

Our sun haired hero leisurely walked up to the chunins guarding the gate and promptly greeted them. Oddly, well to Naruto's mind, both guards merely starting giggling nervously and blushing and allowed him to pass without searching or really asking him anything. This tended to happen a lot and Naruto still couldn't figure out why. _**'Idiot.'**_ As he walked through the village he was hit with a powerful case of nostalgia and a sense of poignancy at the memories. _'_I wonder who I should visit first? Maybe I should set up my gig first, I can't exactly eat and sleep without any ryo…' _**'Idiot still doesn't realize he could get a girl to pay everything for him with those looks. Then again he is too goodhearted to really take advantage of anyone.' **_

As Naruto walked through the village he was naturally attracting quite a bit of attention since he kept his hood off in order to fully see everything. Women would immediately stop what they were doing or drop off mid sentence to continue staring at his face as he walked. Without knowing it, Naruto was in the beginning stages of resurrecting his fan club. _"Excuse me, I am a traveling musician. I was wondering if there was a place for me to perform nearby? Like a kunoichi bar or club." _Naruto politely asked a passing teenager, further quickening the resurrection of his fan club as women nearby heard his beautiful voice. "A…Ano, t-t-there's a few h-h-high cl-class places on t-the stre…" Hinata Hyuga started saying as she turned around to see from where the voice came from only to stop midsentence as she recognized a face that haunted her dreams since the day she became his friend. Naruto Uzumaki. He was alive. And right next to her. _"Hinata?"_ Naruto softly questioned and like someone flipped a switch Hinata fainted at having her long time crush/love all grown up and saying her name. _"Yep, definitely Hinata. Heheh."_ Naruto gently chuckled out as he caught his childhood friend and picked her up in a bridal carry to take her back to the Hyuga clan compound. Nearby women stared in envy of the Hyuga princess as Naruto walked by.

As he walked Naruto was nearly run into by another pair of teenagers who weren't paying attention. He nimbly avoided them and turned to look at them. _"Lei-chan? Ten-chan?" _he softly asked the backs of both now named kunoichi. Slowly, almost robotically they both turned and like Hinata were absolutely shocked to see someone they had been hoping to resurface if only to give them closure. ""Naruto-kun?"" they both asked in sync. Naruto merely smiled and was immediately tackled by both as he and Hinata fell to floor underneath the now joyfully sobbing Tenten and Lei. _"It's alright. It is really me."_ Naruto softly comforted them as he managed a sitting position where he somehow managed to hug the three of them. _"Let's go somewhere so I can explain." _Both Tenten and Lei nodded after wiping away tears.

***Roughly an hour later at Ichiraku's* **

"…_And that is what has been going on these past six years."_ Naruto had just finished a stripped down version of what he had been doing (of course leaving out the business with the kyuubi and strange elemental powers along with some other things…) to his enraptured audience of the newly awakened Hinata (she had woken up on the way but immediately fainted upon realizing she was being held close to Naruto and was once again reawakened by Tenten at Ichiraku's), and the flabbergasted Lei, Tenten and Ayame (who had hugged Naruto for dear life the moment she recognized him). "Wow. You've certainly led an interesting life these past years. So don't you think you could've, I don't know, tell us you were still alive and whatnot?" Tenten said with the seeds of an incredibly powerful rage growing quickly inside of her. Lei, Ayame and to the surprise of all Hinata were showing their displeasure as well (Teuchi wisely escaped back to the kitchen when he felt the radiating anger).

"_Well I was living hand to mouth for years and it was only recently were I knew I wouldn't starve if I stopped working for more than a few days at a time. And the river washed me away pretty far so I had no idea where I was." _The calm reply served to easily quench their anger as they remembered the circumstances of their dear friends exit from the village. "So, are you going to stay for a while?" "Yosh! It would be amazing if you did Naruto-kun. We could test each other's flames of youth!" "K-kaa-sama and Hanabi-chan would l-l-love to see you a-a-a-gain." "It's been too long since we've had our number 1 customer so you better stay!" the quartet said happily. _"Well I do plan to stay around for a while. After all I have never practiced my trade here in Konoha. Speaking of which where is a good place to perform? You should all come watch my show." _They eagerly told him which was the best kunoichi bar in town and even walked him there in. After speaking to the manager (a retired Anbu) Naruto was given a show that very night and told his childhood friends to bring their families. After this the now trio of childhood friends left to inform their friends and families while Naruto himself booked a hotel and readied himself for this evening.

***That evening at the Silver leaf Kunoichi bar and grill***

"Hinata I hope there is a good reason why you insisted so much on coming here this evening." Asahi Hyuga (Hinata's 'father') said with a little annoyance. She along with both Nejiko and Hanabi had been nearly dragged out of the compound by an uncharacteristically forceful Hinata. Asahi did admit that she had become much colder these past years after both the death of her wife Hitomi and then the abduction and probable death of Naruto… "Yeah nee-sama. You've been acting weird today…" "Indeed Hinata-sama, what is so important about coming here?" Hinata merely assured them that they would thank her later and giddily sat down and waited.

Currently in the crowd of kunoichi there was Kasumi, Anko, Kurenai (the three of whom had just recently given their report including the odd encounter with the man at the waterfall), the Hyuga family, Tenten, Lei and her adopted mother and sensei Might Geiru and other various off duty Anbu and kunoichi. There was a strange air of anticipation in the air and it was making everyone rather anxious for the night's entertainment to begin.

Then when it seemed that the restlessness would be too much, the light dimmed and everyone took in a breath in anticipation. Appearing on stage was a beautiful man that instantly reddened the faces of all who viewed him. Naruto always took care to make sure he was well dressed for his performances at high end kunoichi bars; currently he was wearing a finely tailored deep black suit with a dark blue collared shirt that suited his tan skin quite well, along with a pair of fine leather shoes that shined in the light. The sight of him in such finery immediately conjured the image of a prince attending a fine ball and Naruto's genteel aura of sophistication, kindness and a classy playfulness added to his looks and made the room instantly quiet down.

"_Hello. I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is the first time I've played here in Konoha. I've been away for quite some time so please treat me kindly."_

'_It couldn't be… could it!?'_ the immediate thoughts of everyone in the room (besides the trio who talked to him earlier) as they heard Naruto's name and the fact that he had just returned.

"_Now then, I've kept you waiting long enough. Allow me the pleasure to entertain you lovely ladies this evening…"_ Naruto said in a teasing manner which served to arouse all those listening.

[Bruno Mars 'Treasure']

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby  
I gotta tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

Immediately the sultry voice of Naruto along with the smooth tones of the band serve to grasp the hearts (and other areas) of the audience.

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_  
_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

Naruto manages to create an atmosphere which makes everyone feel like he is only singing to them (this actually being a side effect of siren's song).

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey, you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling_  
_A girl like you should never look so blue_  
_You're everything I see in my dreams_  
_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_  
_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey, you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_  
_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

A deep longing and feeling of something more than skin deep starts to develop even in those who were previously only interested in Naruto for his looks. No one is immune and the Naruto fan club starts to grow even more.

_Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you could make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you_

_(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

Naruto finally finishes and his audience is stunned into silence until suddenly a random kunoichi starts to clap which begins a chain reaction of clapping that lasts for nearly ten minutes. _'Is… is Naruto-kun the man from the waterfall? For some reason I feel that he is but how can I be sure?'_ Kasumi, Anko, and Kurenai begin to question as Naruto begins another song and they are immediately swept into it as well. Keeping their thoughts until the end of the show…


	3. Clever like a Fox?

**A/N What's good? I really freaking love crossovers but for some reason the ones I like don't update often or have just stopped. It makes me sad. So please, if you're the author of a Naruto X DC or Naruto X Batman fic please update. I need my fix! And if you're curious check out Redemption of the Kitsune.Currently one of my favorite fics. Or really any of VFSNAKES work (I swear he has some kind of superpower that makes all of his stuff gold). **

**So you guys are getting this because my muse hit me hard and I needed to put it down (I actually wrote the majority of this in a single sitting). So enjoy it. To quote Sander Cohen "My muse is a fickle bitch with a short attention span." So don't expect updates so close together often.**

"People talking"

_"Naruto talking/singing"_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

_'People thinking'_

_'_Naruto thinking'

_**'Bijuu thinking'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Streets of Iwa***

Kurotsuchi was walking like a zombie. Flabbergasted at the news she had just received; the boy she had fallen for had strange powers and was now a prime target for capture. In fact she was the supposed to be the leader of this little expedition to capture him…

_XflashbackX_

"Kurotsuchi! You took your sweet damn time getting here!" yelled the sandiame Tsuchikage Osumi of both scales (called that because of her nature to fence sit in conflicts and try to maneuver for the best spoils with least effort when possible).

"Calm down you old gnome! Or else you'll throw out your back again!"

"What!? How dare you c- ARGH! My back!" Osumi declared after freezing mid sentence in her usual argument with her granddaughter. This incredibly typical scene was what Osumi's secretary walked into.

"Sandiame-sama, Suzumebachi has news she says is urgent. And shall I send for the chiropractor again?"

"Send her in. And schedule me an appointment with the chiropractor."

"Understood."

In came a worried and haggard looking Suzumebachi. This of course immediately got the attention of both since she had been sent on a simple (and rather insignificant) courier mission for a noble. "Report." The cold tone of Osumi rang out.

"Tsuchikage-sama, I-I-I saw an A rank rogue kunoichi and her lackeys get slaughtered!"

"…. So? This is a tough world. And a kunoichi's life isn't exactly meant to be very –" Osumi started in a displeased tone.

"But it was done by a man! Not only that but he had strange elemental powers!" Suzumebachi cut in.

"Explain from the beginning." Osumi replied in an interested tone. Thus Suzumebachi explained how her hornets were behaving oddly and it only worsened as she got closer to a spot deeper into the forest. So naturally wondering what could be disturbing her insects she investigated and found something (well someone) truly extraordinary. After describing his appearance Kurotsuchi realized that this was the same man she had run into on a previous mission to the outskirts of Tsuchi no Kuni. She had just finished said mission and was going to relax at a nearby hot spring when she bumped into him. Like a fated encounter in those 'romance' novels she secretly read. They talked for a bit and she agreed to go to his show that night where she became entranced by his music and started wishing to stay by his side for even just a bit longer. As she thought about this (this little trip down memory lane completely drowning out the conversation between Osumi and Suzumebachi) she realized that if this wasn't played right _her _man could be taken away from her for breeding! Or worse, killed off so no other nation could get a hold of him! She had to act quickly and make sure she could find him first to make sense of these odd feelings she's had for so long for someone she barely knew but ached to see again.

"I'll capture him!" she suddenly blurted out.

"Of course. Weren't you listening you airhead? You and Suzumebachi are to track him down and 'persuade' him that Iwa should be his new address. If not then we can't allow him to fall into enemy hands. This could spark a new war after all." Osumi then dismissed both of them after giving them other miscellaneous bits of needed information.

_Xflashback endX_

And so Kurotsuchi was aimlessly wandering around, wondering how she could protect this man who had stolen her heart. _'Wait, they can't do shit if I'm married to him thanks to the kunoichi laws here! All I have to do is snag him and make him mine! This is perfect! Don't worry my love, I'll be damned if I let some whore touch you!'_ Kurotsuchi thought with renewed vigor as she had her game plan ready.

***Suna, Temari's room in the Kazekage mansion***

The three Kazekage children were currently holding a serious meeting that would decide something very near and dear to their hearts; after they got Naruto to become part of Suna, who gets him first? Naruto had come up when a kunoichi returning from a mission in Oto no Kuni saw the battle at the waterfall, reported what she saw in a crazed flurry of words and of course the Kazekage ordered them to track him down and give him the pleasure of joining the forces of Suna. They agreed instantaneously. After all it was Naruto who managed to mend the once near permanently broken bonds between the sisters…

_**XflashbackX* **_**4 years ago, Suna playground***

Gaia was once again swinging by herself in the playground that instantly cleared the moment she was in view. _'Will I always be alone? Even Temari is starting to avoid me more and more…' _

**"Don't worry, mother is here child. All you have to do is feed me more blood from these fools who avoid you! It's what they deserve… Give in to the bloodlust… Give them the monster they want…"**

_'No! I am not the monster they think I am. I will never be! I'm just a normal girl…'_

**"Then why would they treat you like this? You are indeed a monster… Would mother lie to you? Now show them what a monster can do… Feed them to your sand…"**

_'Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!' _Gaia desperately cried out while clutching her head. Recently these arguments with her 'mother' had become more frequent and if something didn't happen soon she may give in to these constant demands for blood…

_"Excuse me, are you alright?"_ The sudden question completely caught her off guard. No one had purposely spoken to her in weeks and her sand usually responds immediately to anyone who even comes within a few feet of her. Gaia slowly turned her head and stared at the newcomer and for some odd reason felt her cheeks become warm. He was a decently tall for his age blonde boy in a worn traveling cloak with easily the most handsome face she had ever seen. She oddly wondered how much more handsome he would be in a few years (the thought making her red cheeks darken even more).

"Erm… who are you?"

_"Ah, excuse me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I saw you all alone and you looked troubled so I was concerned." _

'_Concerned?'_ Gaia incredulously thought. Someone was concerned about her! But even after nearly sealing herself off to the words and thoughts of others she still believed him. Why? She had just met him and yet… His voice also soothed her in ways she couldn't describe and made her 'mother' calm down and leave her be. Maybe she should try to talk further with him. It's not like she had anything else happening today besides being lonely. "I… I'm fine. My name is Gaia no Subaku. Wou-would you like to play?" she timidly asked and was at the same time bracing for the rejection, the fear, the disgust…

"_Of course!"_ Naruto answered cheerfully with a bright smile. Gaia was momentarily stunned before allowing a real smile (admittedly a small one) show for the first time in possibly years.

_Xflashback endX_

Gaia would go on to spend the day with Naruto and even introduce him to her sisters Temari and Kanko. He somehow convinced them both to hang out with them and so bloomed something beautiful. He stayed for a week and promised to visit. And he would occasionally show back up in Suna and of course he would immediately hang out with the three sisters who all developed a deep seated love for him (helped along by his growing up and musical performances that he would put on whenever he visited). After the assignment of capturing him was given to them they discussed their feelings and came to the conclusion that sharing would be best. Now to hammer out the details on something they were all too happy to think on…

***Back with our Hero in Konoha, the Silver Leaf***

Naruto had just finished his set and was heading back to the dressing room, oblivious to the approaching storm. "What do we do? Naruto-kun is almost certainly the man from the waterfall! We can't just leave him alone…"

"I know Anko. One of us needs to go see Hokage-sama and inform her of this. I'll stay and keep an eye on him." Kasumi calmly replied.

"Why are you so calm about his return? I remember when he disappeared, you were a drunken wreck for a week" Kurenai asked in a surprised tone.

"Because I can be shocked and overjoyed later, right now we have to figure out a way to keep him here and find out everything. I will not lose him a second time." Kasumi said in her most serious tone.

"I'll go." Kurenai said as she quickly left, making sure to walk normally so no one knew she was incredibly aroused and that her panties were sticking to her uncomfortably because of this. Kasumi and Anko looked at each other and nodded while slowly getting up (having the same problem Kurenai did). They then turned towards the dressing room and came up with a way to deal with this.

"…. My god. Is that who I think it was!? Hinata! Tell me now!" Asahi said with a bit of franticness piercing her voice, a first for the normally stoic Hyuga head.

"Yeah nee-sama! This better not be some joke!"

"H-hinata-sama please explain what is going on!" Hanabi and Nejiko both stated rather forcefully. Hinata dredged up all her composure and explained the situation. After hearing the details the three Hyuga women slumped in their seats in astonishment and with an indescribable joy felt a bit of color enter their world again. Somehow all four family members knew instantly what they would do; bring Naruto into the Hyuga like they were trying to prior to his abduction.

"Let us go see Naruto-kun. It has been far too long since I have seen him and it would be rude not to congratulate him on such a splendid performance. Now where is he…" Asahi said while activating her byakugan and witnessing something she (like Anko, Kurenai and Kasumi before her) would revisit often in her times alone; Naruto undressing.

The sight stunned her and made her cheeks redden to a shade to make her daughter proud. A slight dribble of blood slowly fell from her nose as she stood there entranced.

"Asahi-sama/Okaa-sama?" the three younger Hyuga asked in confusion before turning on their byakugan's and looking in the same direction and of course suffering(?) the same fate.

"Asahi-sama! What are you doing?" asked an annoyed Kasumi.

"Yeah! That's no fair!" Anko cried out in indignation at not being able to ogle Naruto as well.

"Whaa-ergh *cough*. I do not know what you two are talking about. I am merely looking for Naruto-kun whom I have not seen in years. It would be rude not to say hello after all…" Asahi said while rather flustered. If it weren't for the current circumstances Anko and Kasumi would be secretly enjoying such a drastic change from the normal cold, uptight clan head.

"Riiiiiight. Then explain that." Kasumi deadpanned while pointing at the unconscious Hinata (who had a large nosebleed and a perverted smile plastered on her face), the gaping Nejiko who seemed to be trying her damndest to burn the images into her eyes for eternity and finally the atomic red Hanabi who kept muttering "onii-sama is so big onii-sama is so big onii-sama..." in a husky tone.

"They are simply enjoying the knowledge that a dear friend has returned." Asahi replied nonchalantly.

"Of course. So you won't mind if we go into his dressing room and speak to him would you? Okay, thanks." Anko stated and immediately started walking towards the dressing room. Her intentions betraying her as she uttered a soft perverted giggle.

"Stop!" yelled the three still conscious Hyuga's as they reluctantly tore their gaze away from the free show.

"We cannot allow you to intrude on Naruto-kun in these private moments. Have you no shame?" Nejiko nearly shouted

"Shame? I don't see how that gets me some sweet Naruto lovin' so it must not be important." Anko replied as she continued her walk. Although with her last comment said so proudly she attracted the attention of everyone in the room currently wanting some private time with our hero.

"""Is that soooo?""" was the combined reply.

"Yeah. It is. Problem?" Anko challenged while palming a kunai. '_goddammit Anko! We can't sneak in if you attract everyone's attention!' _Kasumi thought angrily as she slowly inched her away closer towards the hallway that leads to the dressing rooms, if she could only get a good enough headstart she could grab Naruto and flee…

The atmosphere was turning incredibly violent and soon a massive fight would start. To the older crowd it felt as if they had stepped back in time to the days of the third great kunoichi war…

"A-a-ano, Naruto-kun left already…" the now recovered Hinata said while wiping away the blood from the nosebleed as she looked for her crush.

.

.

.

"""WHAT!?""" was the roar heard throughout Konoha that night.

***While everyone was preparing to fight and not paying attention***

"Lei, let's go grab Naruto-kun before anyone notices." Tenten whispered to Lei while Lei looked torn about such deception.

"But wouldn't such a tactic be most unyouthful?"

"Come on Lei! When else will we get this chance?"

"True… muuu… Geiru-sensei, what should we do?"

"Lei, my most youthful student, some decisions can only be made with your heart! So let your flames of Y-mghfrh" Geiru started but was quickly gagged with a pastry one of them ordered before she could give them away.

"Yosh! Thank you sensei! I shall follow my heart and go with Tenten!" Lei somehow shouted a whisper in her full display of exuberance. Geiru merely gave them a thumbs up as she was still unable to speak. "Let's go." And thus they went.

Luckily (or unluckily) for them they managed to sneak over and find Naruto as he was emerging from his dressing room. With speed gained from their intense training Lei and Tenten grabbed Naruto and spirited him away through the back door meant for employees.

***Streets of Konoha***

"_Whoa, you two. Slow down." _Naruto uttered as he was being dragged/carried by both of them. In their haste no one noticed an Anbu watching them intently and signaling her compatriots that the operation would soon commence…

***Roughly half an hour later, training ground 9***

"_So why did both of you drag me out to an empty training ground?"_

"B-because we wanted to spend some more time with you. Why? Do you not want to speak with us?" asked a flustered Tenten _'Why am I being rude? Bad Tenten. Don't be a tsundere.'_ A soft chuckle was heard as Naruto found a comfortable place to sit near a tree and promptly sat down. He then motioned both to join him near the tree.

_"Now why wouldn't I want to speak with my dear Ten-chan and Lei-chan?"_ This unintended flirting served to fluster both Lei and Tenten as they sat down and immediately felt awkward. _'Muuuu... Geiru-sensei never instructed us on what to do in these types of situations… Yosh! I must increase my training so this does not happen again! Otherwise my flames of youth may suffer!' _Lei thought to herself as she used her own thoughts to motivate her into saying something.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

_"Y-yes Lei-chan?" _

"YOU SANG QUITE BEAUTIFULLY TONIGHT! THANK YOU FOR INVITING US TO WITNESS YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINING BRIGHTLY!"

_"Y-You're welcomed? But why are you yelling Lei-chan?" _

"I'M NOT YE-oof" Lei started before being roughly elbowed by an embarrassed Tenten.

"Inside voice Lei."

"B-b-but we're outs-"

"So Naruto-kun where did you get all those songs you sang tonight?"

"Tenten-chan is mean…" Lei dejectedly said as she rubbed her side.

"_A few were given to me by other musicians and the rest I came up with myself." _

"I-is that so. W-well you sang quite wonderfully. I'm glad you invited me*erm* us."

"_Of course. Why wouldn't I want you to be there? What musician doesn't want the people they care for there to see them?"_

"I-is that so. Heheheheh…"

"Tenten-chan is so cunning…" Lei finally said while staring at Tenten's face with a deadpanned expression on her usually over exuberant face.

"W-what are you talking about Lei? I'm just having a conversation with Naruto-kun." Tenten nervously said while averting her eyes. Lei merely continued staring at her intently while Naruto zoned out for a bit (he was confused on what was going on between the two and Kurama merely laughed at him when he asked for help).

Suddenly in a flash of movement Naruto jumped away from an Anbu who had tried to use ninja wire to bind him. When he looked at his two friends he saw them both unconscious and a safe distance away being tended by a medic kunoichi. As he analyzed his current situation he realized he was surrounded by at least half a dozen Konoha Anbu.

"Naruto-kun, we have been ordered by Hokage-sama to bring you in for questioning. Please do not resist, none of the Anbu here wish to hurt you after so long without seeing you." The leader of the group, a cat masked Anbu with long purple hair said.

"_Neko-chan? It really has been too long. And I do not wish to hurt you either. So instead, allow me to show you something new. A taste of the Siren's Song…"_ Naruto said while trying to sound serious (yet instead hitting a mix of seductive and lustful). He took a deep breath and began to sing as his special chakra (a mix of both Kurama's and his with a dash of the ambient chakra in the environment) enveloped his vocal chords.

[Let me love you by Mario, although I cut off a few verses, you'll see why]

_Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

_If I was ya man (baby you)_  
_Never worry bout (what I do)_  
_I'd be coming home (back to you)_  
_Every night, doin' you right_  
_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_  
_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_  
_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

Suddenly the effects of this particular song took hold. Everyone within hearing range (and conscious) entered an entranced state and immediately saw the figure of Naruto, garbed in a fine tailored black suit with a deep red collared shirt, that hugged his chest tightly much to the joy of those being affected, singing privately to them and them only.

_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
_Baby good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_  
_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

As he continued to sing this illusionary Naruto would come closer and closer to those listening, staring deeply into their eyes and caressing their faces with feather light touches that left the Anbu breathless and tingling with joy even as they felt their chakra being sapped and their consciousness starting to flicker out.

_Listen_  
_Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts_  
_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame_  
_Don't even know what you're worth_  
_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_  
_Cause you're bad and it shows_  
_From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know_

_If I was ya man (baby you)_  
_Never worry bout (what I do)_  
_I'd be coming home (back to you)_  
_Every night doin' you right_  
_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_  
_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_  
_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

Some of the Anbu with lower chakra reservoirs than the others started to lose consciousness as they felt themselves drift off into a blissful chakra replenishing sleep. Dreaming of the handsome blonde who only wished to show them the joys of love. Naruto's song would soon lull even the elite captain Neko to blissful sleep. The Anbu were at his mercy, none able to even put up token resistance as his song wore away at their defenses…

_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
_Ooh Baby good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_  
_Baby you should let me..._

*rumble rumble crack!* Suddenly a tree sprouted around the real Naruto during the ending verses, thus not completely knocking out the few Anbu left, and wrapped around him tightly enough so that he could breath but not inhale a breath deep enough to sing. Strangely to Naruto the wood in the tree also suppressed Kurama's chakra…

The Anbu who weren't unconscious immediately stood and got into defensive stances as they felt woozy from the huge amounts of chakra they lost.

"Good work Maya-chan. It seems your mokuton (wood release) is quite effective." Came the wizened voice of the sandiame Hokage, Hiruko Sarutobi. "Naruto-kun, I'm hurt. Why didn't you come by and say hello or maybe even invite me to your show?"

_"You see __Hokage-sama_, _I'm still not too happy about being kept out of the loop on several issues regarding my birth…"_ Naruto said in a cold tone that stabbed the old kunoichi's heart and brought a shiver to the Anbu listening.

*Cough* "I… see… How about we discuss this in my office?"

_"….Alright. But no tricks." _**"Hey Naruto-kun, repeat exactly what I say…" **_"Excuse me, Maya-chan was it? Would you mind letting me go? Otherwise I fear what you may do whilst keeping me in this vulnerable state…"_ This comment served to immediately bring nosebleeds to the Anbu listening as they imagined the possibilities. Thanking the fact that her mask covered her face Maya released Naruto after getting the all clear sign from Hiruko. "_Lead the way"_ And so this meeting was moved to the Hokage's office (Tenten and Lei being carried home by a few members of the back-up squad that arrived with the Hokage). In Naruto's mind Kurama was laughing her ass off as she realized the joke potential she had with the dense Naruto…

***An hour or so later, Hokage's office***

"… _And that is the summarization of my time outside the village and my abilities. Questions?"_ Naruto said simply after digging through his memories once again to explain his circumstances (this time including more sensitive bits like knowing the kyuubi and his powers/some of his exploits).

"You certainly live a surprising life Naruto-kun. And I am sorry about keeping things from you. But I did it in the belief that is was for the best and can you honestly say that prior to the 'incident' six years ago that your life was truly horrible?"

_*sigh* "No. I cannot say that my life was horrible prior to the incident. If anything I was very happy… Fine. I forgive you but it will be some time before I fully trust you again Hokage-sama."_

"I understand. Which brings me to the next bit of unsavory news; I'm drafting you into the forces of Konoha."

"_Nope." _

"Nope…?"

"_Yes. Nope."_

"And what makes you think you can say no to a direct order from _your_ Hokage?" Hiruko said with a bit of annoyance slipping into her tone.

"_Simple, I allowed myself to be caught. And in the time we've been speaking I figured out the way to escape from Konoha…" _Naruto said with a mischievous smile spreading across his face, inadvertently sending the hearts of the Anbu watching fluttering.

"You're lying."

"_Whether I am or am not is immaterial. Can you really take the risk of my escape?" _Naruto taunted in a playful tone that reminded Hiruko that Naruto has always been more than meets the eye…

"Then how else can I get you to join Konoha?" Hiruko asked, finally relenting to the handsome blonde.

"_Well, I could be a hired mercenary. To be sent only on special missions and paid well while still being able to perform. Along with having a bit of protection. I would really rather not be kidnapped to be raped and experimented on for the rest of my life." _Naruto suggested calmly.

"Hmm… Deal. Now to draw up a contract."

"_No need. I just happened to have a contract right here for times such as these."_ Hiruko reluctantly accepted the contract and after looking it over thoroughly, signed it. "_Thank you. Oh! And I lied. I have no idea how to break out of Konoha without serious injury or being hunted down relentlessly and more than likely being captured. Goodnight Hokage-sama._" Naruto said happily as he left.

"…. That fucking fox certainly chose well when it comes to a pupil." Indeed, Hiruko lamented, certainly more than meets the eye.

***The next day, mid morning, the council room with only the Kunoichi council and advisors present***

"Why was this meeting called so suddenly? I was in the middle of brunch with my fellow clanswomen." Said a rather irritated Choko Akimichi.

"I know. I was finally able to find a place to nap freely without Yoshino waking me up and sending me on errands. So troublesome…" Sighed the ever lazy Nara clan head Shikiko.

"Calm down girls. It has to be important. And you never know this could be interesting." Inoko Yamanaka said happily.

"You're just happy that this got you out of working the morning shift at your flower store Inoko-chan. Right Mikoto-chan?" The voice of Tsume Inuzuka cut in as she started getting a little antsy keeping still (being interrupted in the middle of combat training she was dressed in rather revealing grey sweats that clung quite closely to her body due to sweat; her curvy figure being showcased to all and accentuating her feral sexuality).

"Hmm? Sorry Tsume-chan I was thinking on the errands I need to run after this." Mikoto answered back (she and her daughter Satsuki had been spared in the Uchiha massacre by her eldest daughter Izumi seven years ago).

"Quiet. This meeting is about to commence." Said Hiruko as she finally entered and sat in her chair. "Now, I've called you all here because as of today Konoha has a new member included in her forces. And-"

"Hokage-sama, what is so important about a single kunoichi being added to our forces?" Danieru Shimura cut in rudely.

"If you had let me finish Danieru you would know why this is so important. Now please, shut it. The reason I called this meeting is twofold; to announce that our long absent ball of sunshine Naruto Uzumaki has returned…" Immediately each member of the Kunoichi council felt a wave of joy wash over them.

"Where is he?" shouted an excited Tsume.

"What has he been up to these past 6 years?" Asked the brightly smiling Shikiko.

"Where is he staying?" asked a red faced Asahi (who was still kicking herself for not being able to extend the invitation to stay at the Hyuga compound).

"How handsome is he?" Asked a giggling Mikoto and Inoko in unison.

"Can we see him?" Asked an incredibly hopeful Shibiru Aburame. At this everyone turned to the now slightly blushing Shibiru. It was odd to hear her speak in a tone other than neutral. In fact this might be the most emotion the council have heard from her in years…

"Calm down, I brought up his return because all your questions will be answered. Now onto the second piece of business, I have decided to bring Naruto into our forces as a mercenary." Dead silence greeted this announcement for several moments until…

"""WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?""" came the roar of all the kunoichi councilors.

"We lost him once! But Kami-sama has seen fit to give him back to us and you want to throw him into combat!?" yelled an enraged Tsume with many councilors nodding their heads forcefully in agreement.

"You would force dear sweet Naruto-kun to face the horrors of the kunoichi life? Why!?" yelled an incredibly displeased Mikoto.

"He should be living his life as a house-husband! Not wallowing in death!" cried Choko with many councilors agreeing and secretly plotting to ensure that the house he's living in is in their clan compounds...

"ENOUGH." Shouted the now incredibly annoyed Hiruko with a healthy dose of killer intent to be sure she had their attention (being shouted down without being able to explain oneself tends to lead to anger). "Okay then. Now that everyone is calm, the reason for this is because it seems that Naruto has developed some rather extraordinary gifts…" Hiruko then went on to give a brief summary on Naruto's skills.

The councilors were of course deeply shocked and viewing Naruto in a new light. His potential to aid Konoha was absolutely outstanding… And if they could convince him to restart the Uzumaki clan or even create his own unique clan then… *cue nosebleeds from several councilors who realized what Naruto's future may hold*

"How will we classify Naruto-kun?" asked an intrigued Shikiko.

"He will work alongside jonin and chunin level kunoichi on missions that would suit his skills. He may even work as an ambassador from time to time since he has the linguistic skill and charm to deal with political situations."

"I see. Will we be able to see his skills firsthand?" Shibiru asked with once again a tint of hope in her voice.

"Yes. In fact we are about to go and see Naruto face off against some of our more skilled kunoichi in order to fully gauge his skill level. If there are no more questions, then let us depart for the training ground." Hiruko finished and then stood as she was making her way out. The entire council then proceeded to excitedly get up and follow Hiruko. An air of anticipation suddenly descending on them as they wondered what they would see…

"Danieru. You've been strangely silent this entire time. Is there something the matter?" one of the advisors, Koharu Utatane, asked. "It's fine. I was just thinking on what interesting things will come of this." Danieru simply said as she calmly headed to the training ground. _'Hmm, I will need young Naruto on my side… but how to do so? Sai has ripened into quite the beauty, maybe she can be of use when not watching the Uchiha heir…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N So do you guys enjoy the using songs from the real world as the songs Naruto sings? Or should I ditch that and just include a description of how it sounds when he sings or something? Read, review and question please.**

**And to those of you who reviewed thank you very much.**


	4. Love?

**A/N Welp, my friend canceled on me today (the bastard) and I had nothing to do. Plus I got of bit of inspiration so you guys get another one. This is also my longest chapter so far so enjoy that. You know, I really love fleshing out characters and such. So this chapter was for the most part a joy to write. And there are some scenes I just really wanted to write. Can you guess which ones?**

**I don't own jack shit.**

**Enjoy.**

"People talking and Naruto talking in his mind and in the flashback"

_'People thinking'_

_"Naruto speaking"_

'Naruto thinking'

**"Bijuu speaking"**

_**'Bijuu thinking'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Akatsuki hideout, Izumi Uchiha's room* **

Izumi Uchiha was many things, a kage level kunoichi, a beauty that was beyond what most women could ever hope to achieve (she was also currently in a black and crimson silk negligee that hid nearly nothing and would cause any man to faint from blood loss if he were lucky enough to view her stunning form) and an ardent pocky enthusiast. One thing she wasn't was a morning person. She detested them, she loathed them, she would brutally assault the one who first came up with the concept just to spite them. Which is why we find her here in bed trying to stave off the morning. As she laid there she thought back upon the dream she had. It was a common one that she cherished deeply; the first time she had met Naruto.

_Xflashback 12 years ago streets of KonohaX_

Izumi had recently been promoted to chunin rank and was being praised right and left for her abilities. Honestly she didn't care for all the praise. She just wanted to do her best to keep her loved ones safe. But of course no one ever looked to that, they only cared about her potential to eliminate the enemies of Konoha (or enemies of the Uchiha if anyone asked her 'father' Fukuko). She was honestly getting a little sick of it. Currently she was just walking around Konoha, avoiding anyone she knew so she wouldn't have to deal with all their praise (and possibly score some pocky).

After an hour or so of simply walking around (and grabbing a treat) she settled down on an empty swing in one of the more distant (and thus perpetually much emptier) playgrounds. Today was a school day so most children would be in school, ensuring her some privacy. As she idly sat there she started to hear the shuffling of either a small animal or a child in the trees a little ways away. Curiosity piqued she got up and walked over to where the sounds were coming from only to see something she found adorable; a small 4 year old boy in an emerald green kimono (Izumi figured it to be of Hyuga design from the craftsmanship) trying to catch a rather plump bunny.

"Come back bunny-chan! I want to play!" yelled the blonde child as he ineffectually chased the surprisingly speedy bunny. Izumi felt a rather amused smile spread across her face as she continued to watch. Eventually the bunny escaped into the forest and the blonde boy simply stood there with a pout on his face. Izumi couldn't help but start giggling at the cuteness of it all. At this the blonde boy finally took notice of her presence and turned around to face her.

"Oh. Hello pretty-nee-chan! Do you want to play with me?" asked the exuberant child. As Izumi got a good look at him she couldn't help but think he was the cutest child she had ever seen. For some reason she felt the sudden urge to hug him close and not let go (and possibly squeal like she had seen other girls do when confronted with incredibly cute things). Quickly banishing these feelings lest she do anything embarrassing she responded.

"Sure. What is your name child?"

"Yay! I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I am Izumi Uchiha."

"Let's go play Izumi-nee!" Naruto happily exclaimed as Izumi found her hand grabbed and herself pulled towards the playground. And so for several hours she played with Naruto and honestly found herself enjoying it deeply. Eventually Naruto tired himself out and was now sitting on a bench with Izumi (who was sharing her pocky, an incredible thing to anyone who knew her and her obsession with the chocolate covered treat). As they sat Izumi grew curious as to why such a young child was roaming an empty playground alone.

"Naruto-chan, why are you here by yourself?"

"That's because everyone else was busy and the man that runs the orphanage makes me stay outside for the day. I can't go back until dinner time." Naruto said sadly.

'_Who makes a 4 year old stay out unsupervised all day!? I'm taking this up with Hokage-sama the moment I leave…' _Izumi thought while carefully concealing her anger.

"Hey Izumi-nee, why are you all alone today?"

"Oh, I was just promoted and felt the need to be alone for a bit." At this Naruto's eyes widened and started to sparkle.

"So you're one of those super cool kunoichi's who protect people?" Naruto spoke in an awed tone. Izumi was for a moment caught off guard; usually children would immediately think of all the powerful techniques kunoichi would do or the enemies they would 'heroically' defeat. But never had she heard a child immediately go towards protecting others.

"I guess so. Tell me Naruto-chan, what do you like best about kunoichi?"

"That they're like guardian angels and protect everyone!" Naruto immediately said. Again, Izumi was shocked.

"Don't you prefer all the cool attacks they can do? Or the fact they can destroy all their enemies?" Izumi asked plainly while staring off into the distance.

"It's cool they can do those things but I don't like hurting people… I just want to be friends and help those I care about. Like Lei-chan, Ten-chan and Hinata-chan! I just want everyone to be happy and safe, like a big happy family." Naruto finished earnestly and without a single bit of ill intent or really any negative emotion in his face and voice.

Izumi was once again surprised with this child. _'So innocent and kind…'_ No wonder he was the constant talk of many older kunoichi. Izumi then realized something rather vital; this was what she was fighting for. For those like Naruto who only wanted to live peacefully with those they loved. As long as those like him resided in Konoha Izumi knew she would give anything to protect it…

After a bit more talking Izumi took Naruto for lunch and bid him a good day when a Hyuga arrived and asked if he wanted to come and visit the compound (she of course promised to continue being his friend and visit him occasionally). Over the years Izumi would find herself getting to know Naruto better and better and before she knew it, he had carved himself a deep place in her heart...

_Xflashback endX_

She had been devastated after finding out about his abduction and subsequent presumption of being dead. But she still held out hope that somewhere, somehow that kind gentle boy she grew to love was alive and well (and in many of her more tame fantasies waiting for her to return to him). As she started thinking about how _her_ Naruto-kun would look now all grown up she felt the call of her lower lips as she grew aroused.

'_I may as well deal with this. Besides, I'll never tire of thinking of Naru-kun… ufufufu…'_ Izumi thought to herself as she reached her right hand downward and moved her now dampened panties out of the way as she gently caressed her outer lips. She uttered soft moans as she started to increase the pressure she applied before suddenly plunging her index finger into her now soaking wet pussy. She gasped at the sensation and ever so slowly started to pump in and out. Soon she added a second finger and used her left hand to tightly squeeze her right breast through her silk negligee. She started to moan Naruto's name as she tightly pinched her nipple and increased the force of her fingering. The thoughts of her beloved pushing her quickly towards climax and with a bit more she would go over the edge… Izumi started to rapidly pant out Naruto's name as she was reaching peaks of absolute pleasure and right when she was about to finally break into an intense orgasm of incredible proportions her Akatsuki partner Kishiko Hoshigaki walked in.

"Hey Izumi, leader-sama ha…" she stopped in midsentence as she realized what she walked into. She and Izumi locked eyes; Izumi with a strange mix of arousal, pleasure, embarrassment and building anger and Kishiko trying to decide whether to laugh or be embarrassed about the situation. Kishiko decided that an angry embarrassed Izumi, while hilarious, would be ultimately bad for her health and left the room without another word being said. She immediately bit her knuckle to stifle her laughter once outside the room with the door firmly closed. She would enjoy teasing the usually stone faced Izumi with this when she calmed down and wouldn't be as willing to stick a kunai through her face.

With her mood now killed and incredibly embarrassed, Izumi quickly cleaned herself up and dressed. As she stepped out of her room a bit later she saw Kishiko standing to the side, trying and failing to smother an amused smile. Izumi adopted her usual stoic face and with a bit of killing intent mixed in with her best Sharingan enhanced glare said with a tone that was all seriousness…

"Not. A fucking. Word." And walked along towards the meeting room with the still smiling Kishiko following in her wake. While the day started in an anticlimactic (literally) way, Izumi would be looking back on this day as an important start to a new chapter in her life. And it all started with this meeting…

***The morning of the council meeting, Namikaze estate, master bedroom***

We find our hero enjoying his stay at his new home (he had slipped a clause into the contract about being able to inherit everything he was owed just in case they used his gender to keep him from what was rightfully his). Currently he was peacefully resting in the massive bed, thinking on what to do with his day (he wasn't due to perform again for a few days). Maybe he should pay a few visits to his old friends? 'Hey Kura-chan? What should I do with my day?'

"**Come into your mind tonight so I can give you something **_**special**_**. Ufufufufufu…." **Kurama said teasingly. This banter had been going on for years and was a game the two would play. Secretly (or not so secretly) Kurama loved these little conversations and the times she spent alone with Naruto in his mind. Even if he was too dense of an idiot to realize these 'games' were completely serious offers for passionate love making that would shatter both of their worlds in ecstasy. '_***Sigh*, the things I do for love.'**_

'But last time I did that you socked me…' Naruto nervously replied remembering the vicious haymaker he received.

'_**That's because after spending hours picking the right outfit and creating the most romantic scene I could think of you came in and said **_"Hey Kura-chan! What's with all the flowers? And why are you dressed so fancily?" _**Not a single damn compliment you bloody fucking idiot!"**_ Kurama inwardly raged and had to restrain herself from lashing out. Why did someone so perfect otherwise have to be so oblivious?

"**Well that was the past. I won't do that this time." '**_**Well, as long as you don't piss me off...'**_

'Alright. I'll come in tonight. I may as well grab a shower and get breakfast.' Naruto finally thought as Kurama hmmed in agreement (who was she to say no to a free show of _her _man in the shower?). As Naruto was stripping off his sleeping attire and thinking on what he should do for breakfast (pork or miso ramen? Such hard decisions) his door suddenly opened and in walked the cat masked Anbu, Neko.

Neko had used her position as Anbu captain to snag the sweet deal of being the one to get Naruto this morning for the demonstration of his abilities. And after giving a minor beat down to several other Anbu kunoichi who tried to take her place arrived at the Namikaze estate over an hour earlier than she needed to; as a prime target for kidnapping it was in Naruto's best interest to have a kunoichi around at all times being her mantra. Since Naruto had opened up the estate for the first time in years she was able to sneak in instead of having to wait outside (picking the lock was child's play for her and since Naruto hadn't been instructed in how to activate the defense seals yet she didn't have to worry about that).

Neko then eagerly used her sensor abilities to find Naruto and here she was. Staring at a very surprised Naruto who had just removed his boxers (which were in his hand). They stared intensely at each other for what felt like a few awkward minutes.

.

.

.

"_Neko-chan, what are you doing in my house?"_

And with that sentence a floodgate was broken and Neko experienced a powerful nosebleed while making sure that she memorized every last detail in front of her (Anbu training had its merits). Naruto quickly put his boxers back on and grabbed a robe to cover himself as Neko finally calmed down enough to stop the nosebleed.

"I have been instructed by Hokage-sama to fetch you for a demonstration of your abilities this morning." Neko replied in a professional matter as if the past few minutes never occurred.

"_Okay. I understand that. But why did you barge into my room unannounced?"_ Naruto asked in a tired tone. This wasn't the first time someone did this. Usually it was manager's at the kunoichi clubs he worked at trying to get a 'private' performance or just get a good long look. Thankfully there was usually an escape route handy or someone else to help him out.

"As a prime target for any hidden kunoichi village it would be foolish to not keep an eye on you just in case." She replied a bit too quickly. To Naruto it felt almost as if she had run herself through a mock run of this conversation beforehand so she would be believable…

"_Right… When is the demonstration?"_

"In a little over an hour."

"_In that case I'm going to take a shower and grab breakfast."_ Naruto said as he grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. As he entered and turned to close the door he found himself instead squeezing the chest of Neko. Naruto was currently in a state of mental shock and froze while a red blush started to form on his face.

*squeeze* *moan of pleasure*

Instantly Naruto released her breast and jumped back while trying to think of a proper apology.

"It's fine Naruto-kun." Neko said after taking a moment to collect herself. _'I saw him naked and he squeezed my breast! I'm so glad I got to do this!' _she inwardly thought as a chibi-version of herself was dancing about in joy.

"_O-okay then…" _Naruto said in an awkward tone before realizing something. _"Why are you in the bathroom with me?"_

"Like I said before you are a prime target for any hidden kunoichi village. As a proud member of Konoha's Anbu I need to keep an eye on you and insure your safety."

"… _Even while I'm in the shower?"_

"One can never be too cautious."

"_I think I'll just get dressed then…"_ Naruto finally said as he went back and grabbed his clothing to change into (a loose fitting black battle kimono he wore whenever he knew he would have to fight). As he stood there he stared at Neko. Neko simply stared back. And so another awkward pause filled the air until finally… _"Neko-chan, do you mind?"_

"Oh! Do not worry about me. Just go ahead and continue getting dressed." Neko said sounding rather hopeful.

"_I meant would you mind leaving so that I can get dressed Neko-chan."_

"Oh! Err… but as a proud member of-"

"_Konoha's Anbu you need to keep an eye on me? It'll only be a few minutes Neko-chan. I'll be fine." _Naruto said gently but with a firm tone.

"… Okay…" Neko finally dejectedly said while leaving the room. A near visible raincloud over her head.

"_That took way too long."_

"**It was funny as hell though."**

Naruto merely sighed.

***A few minutes later***

Now dressed to do battle (and even grabbing his plain ninjato and fastening it to his back using a special harness) Naruto exited his room and strangely enough did not see Neko. He looked around and was beginning to wonder what could've happened with her until he smelled something incredibly delicious coming from his kitchen. Now intrigued he walked towards his kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see Neko unsealing food from a sealing scroll and arranging it on his table. On it he saw two plates of scrambled eggs, hashbrowns and a few strips of bacon along with a small bowl of fruit and a large glass of orange juice with a pitcher filled with more next to the glass. All in all it looked (and smelled) spectacular.

"_Is this for me?"_

"Yes. I-I thought that since I would be getting you so early that you wouldn't have the chance to eat a proper breakfast so I made this for you. I-I'll understand if it is not to your liking." Neko said shyly while averting her eyes. Even though Naruto could not see her face he still found this side of his long time friend/occasional protector incredibly cute.

'_**Jerk never finds me cute…**_**'** Kurama thought with a pout at this scene.

"_Thank you Neko-chan. This all looks wonderful." _Naruto said with a grateful smile that made Neko blush and her heart flutter.

"Yugao."

"_Excuse me?"_

"M-my name. It's Yugao. Yugao Uzuki."

"_Then thank you for this Yugao-chan. I appreciate it." _Naruto said happily. Truthfully he had wanted to know her name for years and was glad she was finally telling him (it being against regulations to do otherwise unless you trusted the person implicitly).

"T-then could I possibly eat with you?" Yugao shyly asked while nervously rubbing her arm.

"_You made the food so of course you can."_

At this Yugao smiled happily and sat down, and in a slow deliberate motion meant to fully tease Naruto, removed her mask. Naruto found her to be an incredibly beautiful woman with soft pink lips, a sharp nose and brown eyes that expressed both kindness and confidence. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with her purple hair and when the sun hit her Naruto swore she looked like a benevolent goddess. There was a reason Yugao was considered among the top beauties of Konoha. For a moment Naruto was momentarily stunned but after seeing the likes of Kurama he was able to quickly pull himself together.

"_You're very beautiful Yugao-chan."_

"T-t-t-thank you." Yugao said with an atomic blush that Naruto thought looked lovely with her pale skin.

'_**Stupid jerk won't shut up about her.' **_Kurama started to brood angrily.

"W-w-well then, we should eat before this gets cold. We will need to head to the training ground where you'll be tested, immediately after this." Naruto merely hmmed in agreement since he already started to dig into his food. And as he thought it was wonderful.

***Roughly 20 minutes later, private Anbu training ground***

Naruto and Yugao arrived in a body flicker near the edge of the large clearing that served as the training ground (it is intended for those using particularly powerful and destructive jutsu so it was even larger than the standard training field). Immediately he was being stared at by the surrounding mass of females consisting of the clan heads, the advisors, miscellaneous high ranking jonin level kunoichi and several groups of Anbu who had won the impromptu 'which squad gets to watch Naru-kun' lottery. Naruto suddenly felt a bit shy. He wasn't used to demonstrating his fighting ability to so many critics without his cloak to hide his face.

"_H-hello everyone."_ He said bashfully which only served to endear him to all those there even more.

'_Holy shit!'_ being the collective thought to all the clan heads who had not seen Naruto yet. Suddenly they all felt incredibly nervous and started to preen themselves in the hope that Naruto wouldn't think that they looked so slobbish all the time. Many silent curses for not being prepared were uttered in those moments.

As the clan heads were finishing up and about to approach Naruto to hit on- erm - 'greet' him Hiruko's voice suddenly sounded.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I'm glad you made it on time. Are you ready for these tests on your abilities?"

"_Of course."_

"Well then, we will be testing several facets of your abilities today. First we will see how your kenjutsu fairs. Then we will see how you deal with genjutsu and finally we will have you spar with several kunoichi to see how your elemental fighting does. We will test Siren's song at a later date since it so unique that several of our scientists wish to study it. Is that alright with you?"

"_Yes."_ Naruto responded while mentally readying himself for this. Naruto absolutely abhorred killing (which is why he made sure that he would only be sent on missions he wanted so that he wouldn't be sent on say constant assassinations and such). He would kill but only when he knew he didn't have a choice or when it was necessary. It was an evil he agreed to commit if it meant doing what he believed was right and protecting others.

"Good. Now for kenjutsu. Hayako!"

Appearing in a leaf body flicker was a short brown haired woman of average height with bags under her eyes and a fine katana strapped to her back. Overall she looked rather sickly.

"You *cough cough* called Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. As one of the foremost kenjutsu experts in Konoha I want you to put young Naruto-kun here through the ringer and tell me of his skill level."

*cough* "Understood Hokage-sama." And with that both Hiruko and Yugao (who uttered a quick 'good luck') body flickered to the edge of the clearing with a clear view of the combatants.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I'm *cough cough* Hayako Gekko. The rules for this little spar are kenjutsu and taijutsu only. We will stop when I've gauged your skill level enough to make a proper evaluation.*cough* Oh and you better treat my cousin Yugao right or I'll filet you." Hayako said with a cheerful tone while sliding into her signature Dance of the Crescent moon stance.

"_O-okay."_ Naruto was a little confused on what Yugao had to do with this but responded anyways and slowly withdrew his ninjato. He stood in a loose stance with his right foot slightly in front of his left and both hands holding the ninjato in front of him.

Time slowed to a crawl as they eyed each other and played a mental battle before on an unseen signal both flew towards each other. Hayako slashed downward at around half her normal speed to 'test' Naruto's reflexes, Naruto easily rose above her expectations as he used his ninjato to deflect her blade and slide around to her side where he tried to launch his own forward stab. She saw this coming and nimbly moved around his stab while delivering a kick towards his unprotected side that Naruto was forced to dive backwards to dodge. The two were now standing roughly a dozen feet apart, once again staring intensely at each other. In all this happened within less than a second.

"You're good." Hayako said with a smirk on her face as she was starting to enjoy this spar.

"_Thank you."_ Naruto smirked back. While he hated killing he did enjoy sparring. And it had been a very long time since anyone was able to spar with him in kenjutsu (barring Kurama of course but those were primarily beatdowns she called 'sparring').

Once again on an unseen signal the two threw themselves at the other, this time Naruto trying a wide horizontal slash to try and control the momentum of the fight. Hayako of course instantly figured out his intention and instead of raising her blade to block his she used her flexibility to duck beneath it and tried to slash at his midsection. Realizing his mistake Naruto switches direction and aims his attack downward to prevent her from following through. Not expecting Naruto to have the skill to near instantly change the direction of his attack Hayako rolled out of the way and then used her reach advantage with her katana to launch herself at Naruto while swinging her blade diagonally (she was just out of Naruto's ninjato's range but he was still in hers).

Thinking quickly Naruto used the same trick she did earlier and nimbly slides to the side of her swing while launching his own devastating (if it landed) kick. Impressed at his action Hayako allows his kick to graze her, giving her the needed momentum to spin around quickly while raising her blade for a smooth circular slash that would decapitate Naruto if it landed. Once again borrowing a tactic Naruto puts on a boost of speed to fully duck under the slash and used his ninjato's maneuverability to aim a quick stab towards Hayako's exposed belly. Hayako expecting this continued to spin and amazingly used the force of said spin to knock away Naruto's blade while sending a roundhouse kick towards him. Naruto blocked the kick with his forearm while moving away, lessening the force behind it. He then moved in and launched several quick successive slashes that were precisely aimed to incapacitate Hayako. Now on the defensive Hayako used her sturdy blade to block and parry Naruto's slashes while looking for an opening.

She found one when Naruto slightly overextended and was off balance for less than a second. Capitalizing on this she rushed in to finish him with a slash to the muscles in his arms when Naruto smirked and let go of his ninjato. Quickly pulling his arms back he launched a flurry of smooth and quick jabs that Hayako barely dodged before finally jumping back a safe distance. Naruto quickly grabbed his ninjato again and stood in a ready stance.

They stood their unmoving until finally Hayako uttered a sweet tinkling laugh.

"You really are good.*cough cough* That's enough for now. Hokage-sama! I'd rank Naruto-kun around mid jonin level in kenjutsu. Come spar with me again sometime Naruto-kun." Hayako said as she smiled and winked at him before body flickering to the sidelines.

"_I'd love to."_ Naruto eagerly responded.

The spectators were watching this incredible display of prowess with wide eyes and mouths agape. They had heard that Naruto was talented but to be able to keep up with Hayako? Who was considered probably the best kenjutsu user in the village and regularly helped train the Anbu themselves. Even the Anbu watching were amazed with his skills and were secretly plotting to 'invite' Naruto to come by and help them with their training in a nice deserted (and private) Anbu training ground later... The clan heads themselves were having similar thoughts since kenjutsu was a useful skill to have and they were sure Naruto wouldn't object to mentoring their fellow clanswomen in the privacy of their compounds…

"Now, Kurenai! Try to capture Naruto in genjutsus of ascending power." Hiruko called out breaking the stunned audience out of their thoughts.

"Understood." Came the smooth reply of Konoha's ice queen. She then proceeded to try and catch Naruto in a genjutsu. In a bout of surprise she realized that she couldn't get any of her mid to lower tier genjutsu to work. After spending nearly an hour trying genjutsu after genjutsu she finally decided to bring out her more powerful illusions. She found that only the strongest could even slightly affect him and even then it wasn't enough to do anything that would cause too much trouble. She hypothesized that it would take an immensely powerful genjutsu on par with the fabled Tsukuyomi to be able to deceive him... After thanking Naruto for his time she reported her findings to Hiruko.

"Interesting. This certainly raises Naruto-kuns' abilities a tad if he is immune to most genjutsu's. Anko, Kasumi, Asuna! I want the three of you to test Naruto-kuns' elemental combat ability."

"Understood!" was the reply she immediately received as all three kunoichi eagerly appeared in front of Naruto.

"Hello handsome! What do you say after this me and you find a nice hotel room and I can personally 'instruct' you? Ufufufufu." Anko immediately said as she hugged Naruto closely and made sure he felt her large d cup breasts behind the thin mesh body suit she wore.

"Anko! Calm yourself. We have a job to do. H-hey Naruto-kun. D-do you remember me?" Kasumi yelled at Anko in slight jealously at being so close to Naruto and then changed her tone instantly to a timid one when speaking to Naruto.

"_Inu-chan?"_ Naruto asked (realizing it was the Anbu who often played with him when he was younger).

"Y-yeah. It's been a while hasn't it?" Kasumi said with a tone of happiness coloring her voice since Naruto had indeed remembered her.

"_Indeed. How have you been Inu-chan? Or should I say Kasumi-chan? I hope these past six years have treated you well. You certainly look like they did." _Naruto said with an easy smile that made the so far uncaring Asuna finally take notice of his looks (she was actually a very passionate lesbian and had never found a man attractive before so finding herself noticing Naruto's looks served to surprise her and make her wonder…)

"T-thank you Naruto-kun. You look great as well. Heheheh…" Kasumi said starting to get flustered from the compliment and was unleashing a nervous laugh. She felt like a schoolgirl talking to her crush and couldn't help but wonder if she was making a good impression on Naruto. Anko who was watching the conversation between the two was starting to grow a bit jealous and started to rub her breasts onto Naruto so he would pay more attention to her. This of course setting off Kasumi's jealousy again but strangely enough it was Asuna who finally forced Anko off of Naruto. Strange because it seemed Asuna had a jealous look on her face_… 'But isn't Asuna a lesbian…?'_

"Now then, if we could start this little spar that would be great." Asuna said surprising herself with her previous action and jealousy of Anko.

*sigh* "Alright"

*hmph* "Fine" Kasumi and Anko responded respectively since they were enjoying this time speaking (well molesting in the case with Anko) with Naruto. The three then jumped back a bit and got into their stances: Anko in the stance for her hebi-ken, Asuna with her signature trench knives and Kasumi in a loose stance with her hands ready to cast a jutsu.

"Give us all you got!" Anko yelled happily.

And like with Hayako, Naruto waged a mental battle with his opponents for several moments before finally everyone exploded into movement. Asuna charged in with her trench knives at the ready while Kasumi jumped back with Anko, both readying a jutsu. As this was happening Naruto stomped his foot downward bringing up several massive blocks of stone that he then punched, sending them flying towards his opponents. Asuna cut through the stone easily but was blindsided by a blast of lightning that immediately followed it and was forced to dodge to the side, buying Naruto a few seconds. Kasumi and Anko were both forced to drop their jutsu and were immediately set upon by Naruto who had conjured up a massive ball of fire (the size of a decent shed) and threw it towards them.

The force of the explosion knocked them both back as Naruto then refocused on Asuna and started to run in close in order to keep the flow of battle in his favor. Asuna smirked and started throwing quick slashes at Naruto who countered with his own punches and kicks accompanied by gusts of wind and blasts of fire. After a few moments Anko burst into their ongoing battle with her Hidden Shadow Snake jutsu which sent a mass of snakes from the sleeves of her trench coat at Naruto in an attempt to either bind or poison him.

With a smooth circular movement of his arms and upper body Naruto used the force of his winds to re-direct the mass of snakes towards Asuna who immediately substituted with a log. While Asuna did this Naruto sent a powerful uppercut towards Anko which had the effect of forcing a spear of earth to emerge from the ground and nearly skewer her. But thanks to the flexibility she had (something the hebi-ken deeply relied upon) she was able to dodge in time. Naruto was about to launch an attack at her when suddenly the absent Kasumi re-appeared atop a massive earth dragon she had created in the mayhem. The dragon then started to launch large rock projectiles at Naruto who was forced on the defensive as he dodged each one. He then threw up a 'smokescreen' of fire around himself in order submerge himself into the earth.

Naruto then violently emerged from underneath the earth dragon effectively destroying it and flying into the air before breathing a stream of fire in midair onto the falling bits of earth, turning them into burning projectiles. Surprised at his resourcefulness Kasumi, Anko and Asuna started dodging while moving towards the falling Naruto in order to engage in close combat. While falling Naruto unsheathed his ninjato and concentrated deeply, this was going to take quite a bit out of him but if he pulled it off the effects would be worth it. Spectators with good enough eyes noticed a building up of electricity around him as he got closer to the ground.

Right as he landed he spun around on the balls of his feet swinging his ninjato from which a large dragon made of lightning emerged and attacked the flabbergasted kunoichi's. The dragon exploded in a frightening display of power that encapsulated nearly half the field. Kasumi (who had uncovered her Sharingan while creating the earth dragon earlier thus being able to see the attack coming, move mostly out of the way and prepare a shield of lightning chakra to redirect most of the electricity) was able to get out of the attack with only a few burns while Asuna who was dead center of the blast was now unconscious (having created a layer of wind chakra around herself in a desperate attempt to lessen the damage, which while it did, drained her reserves with the amount needed), Anko on the other hand had her right arm completely numb and was having difficulty moving since her idea to burrow deep into the ground was only partially successful.

Naruto was not in the best shape either since the attack drained a massive amount of his strength. As he was pondering on what to do next he heard the aged voice of Hiruko.

"Enough! You have all fought well. Medics go and check them out." Naruto then fell on his behind feeling incredibly tired at the moment as a medic kunoichi ran up to him (beating out all the others who were running towards him as well). She bashfully treated any of his injuries and nearly fainted when he turned to look at her in order to thank her.

Getting up he made his way towards Hiruko who was discussing his abilities with Kasumi, Anko and the newly reawakened Asuna (she had been given both a chakra pill and a small chakra infusion to be able to discuss Naruto's abilities before having to go back to rest).

"Naruto-kun, I'm happy to inform you that your ability is being ranked at elite jonin. Come by in a few days in order to learn who you'll be working with." Hiruko said with a happy and proud smile.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun! W-what do you say we go out for a dri-" was as far as Kasumi got before Yugao and her Anbu squad appeared next to Naruto. Yugao promptly uttered a farewell before she grabbed Naruto's shoulder and body flickered to her Anbu squad's personal training ground in order to familiarize Naruto with the kunoichi's who he may be working with in the future (or at least that's how she phrased it in her mind).

Several moments of silence followed this sudden departure before Anko and Kasumi uttered what everyone else was feeling. Especially the clan heads who started to rush over the moment Naruto was freed to talk.

"SON OF A WHORE!"

***With the clan heads during the fight***

The clan heads, like everyone else present, were watching Naruto in awe, wonder and a bit of lust as they saw the extent of his abilities. Several clan heads were now going to use this new image they had of the heroic and powerful Naruto in their fantasies (*cough Asahi, Mikoto, and Tsume cough*). One thing was for certain though, the fight for Naruto had just had its' stakes raised. And each clan head was unwilling to go down without a fight (unless it was Naruto doing the pushing of course)...

***That night, Naruto's mindscape***

After an incredibly tiring day doing nothing but seeing the limits of his fighting abilities (although he kept a few things hidden, it wouldn't be nearly as interesting if he simply divulged everything now would it?) and groping (Yugao's unit turned out to be incredibly handsy…) Naruto promptly went home, bathed and collapsed into his bed falling into a deep sleep.

While his body was replenishing itself he slipped into his mindscape and saw that it had changed quite a bit from the norm. When Kurama had first become his teacher all those years ago Naruto relinquished control of how his mindscape looked to her (they couldn't exactly train if she was constantly forced to stay behind a cage and not properly instruct him so now the cage was gone, replaced by a cute ruby choker with the kanji for 'seal' emblazoned on it around her neck). Normally she kept his mindscape as a nice little forest with a simple cabin and a decent sized clearing nearby for combat training. But now it was a festival in full swing; food stands and game stands everywhere, happy children running about, even couples happily holding each others' arms as they meandered around the place. It was so perfectly detailed and enthralling that for a moment Naruto forgot this was his mind.

"**Do you like it?" **asked a suddenly appearing and surprisingly demure Kurama. She was garbed in a very simple scarlet yukata which while being modest proved its worth in showcasing her curves and adding a certain 'girl-next-door' allure she had not previously had. Kurama had also put her beautiful crimson hair into a braid that went over shoulder which only added to her current charm.

"I love it. And you look wonderful Kura-chan." Naruto added after taking a few moments to make sure he could speak without stuttering while looking at his friend/teacher and dearest confidant.

"**T-thank you. Well, come on lets enjoy ourselves!"** Kurama said while trying to hide her reddening face. She then grabbed Naruto's arm and held it closely to herself, emulating the created lovers walking around. She would be damned if she let an opportunity like this pass by!

***Several hours later***

** *content sigh* "This was quite fun. Now let's find a seat for the fireworks finale!" **Kurama gleefully said while still holding tightly onto Naruto who had an amused smile on his face. He always found her rather adorable when she showcased her more childish side at times like the past several hours the two were going from stand to stand talking, playing games (it was currently dead even on who had won the most), eating different foods (the taste being taken from Naruto's memories) and generally having an incredible time. Naruto had to admit, he truly cherished all the times he spent with Kurama. She had always been there for him (having a direct line to most of his thoughts and emotions she could easily tell when he needed support or encouragement) and he couldn't help but hope that she would always stay with him.

Kurama then found the perfect place to view the upcoming fireworks; a bench nestled in front of a grove of blooming cherry blossom trees with a clear view of the dark sky. She immediately pulled Naruto down onto the bench and sat closely to him. Naruto unexpectedly moved his arm around her and pulled her into a more intimate embrace. This served to fluster Kurama as she tried not to stutter or do anything embarrassing and just as she was about to say something the fireworks started.

The sky exploded into brilliant shades of green, blue and red as simple patterns of flowers or faces were formed in the night sky. Kurama found herself simply relaxing in Naruto's embrace and watched the fireworks avidly. As each new firework was set off she marveled at the incredible beauty and intensity of that single moment. Kurama could honestly say that she was at the moment content with her lot in life as she enjoyed the rest of the fireworks show…

After a short while the fireworks finally ended in a mesmerizing finale of nearly a hundred fireworks all painting the sky in bright colors as if the gods themselves wanted to give even a small fraction more of beauty to this world. As the final firework dimmed Kurama sat in a comfortable silence with Naruto. She had closed her eyes and simply relaxed in his arms listening to his heartbeat.

"Hey Kurama?"

"**Hmmm… yes Naruto-kun?" **she responded automatically, his heartbeat lulling her nearly to sleep.

"I'm sorry if this is weird or if I'm wrong but can I ask you a question?"

"**Sure. You know you can ask me anything."**

"Kurama…" Naruto suddenly turned his face towards her and stared into her eyes with an unreadable expression on his face.

"… C-could it be that… that you're in love with me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Blam! Cliffhanger! Enjoy it. On a side note how did you guys like the fighting scenes? And the mini-lemon with Izumi?**

**Read, review and ask questions.**


	5. Kurama's proposal?

**A/N So this is mainly a set up chapter for what's going down next chapter so sorry about the length being less than usual. This is definitely not my best work and I apologize.**

**Oh! All genin teams are the same except for Sai being in the place of Naruto on Team 7. And in my world all the rookies are roughly a month into being kunoichi (except of course team 9 who are a year older). The Mizuki incident never happened.**

**I don't own shit.**

"People talking, Naruto in his mind"

_'People thinking'_

_"Naruto talking"_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

_**"Bijuu thinking"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Akatsuki Hideout, meeting room***

Izumi and Kishiko were standing together in their designated spot and were both silently evaluating the other members present (it was the first time that so many members had been in one place at the same time, the only two missing being leader-sama and Konan).

"Certainly interesting seeing everyone here, eh Izumi."

"…"

"Hey, isn't that Kakuza of the five hearts? Thought she died fighting your shodaime Hokage.

"…"

"Come on! How was I supposed to know you were masterb-" Kishiko was interrupted before being able to finish her sentence by a kunai imbedding itself next to her foot as a warning. Realizing Izumi was still miffed, Kishiko kept quiet and decided to try speaking with her later (Kishiko was never the best for sensitivity in these situations)… Preferably without anything sharp or pointy nearby.

At that moment a hologram of Akatsuki's leader and of Konan appeared on a small platform near the center of the room in order to be fully seen from anywhere in the room.

"As of today we've now accumulated enough information and money for our true objective; jinchuuriki hunting. Shigeru will now deliver her reports on each before assigning you a target." Stated their leader in an emotionless voice.

Shigeru (who was rather curious in the fact that she was a half black, half white, green haired busty woman with what appeared to be a pair of venus flytrap jaws that sprung from her shoulders) then launched into her reports about the current jinchuuriki's (even the currently imprisoned Yashira, the holder of the sanbi). But she hit a snag when she finally landed on the holder of the kyuubi. You see, the way she had acquired this information was through diligent and dedicated spying. This was a problem because while spying on the kyuubi jinchuuriki she found out something incredible; she had fallen madly in love with him. She couldn't figure out when it happened or even how. All she knew was that after watching him from afar for so long that she agonized over the thought of what would happen to him once she gave Akatsuki this information.

Suddenly and awkwardly stopping in her report Shigeru attracted the curious stares (in Izumi's it was more of a 'tell-me-everything-and-maybe-I-won't-stab-you stare, she was not in the best of moods) of her comrades. After several awkward moments leader-sama grew inpatient and finally barked out…

"Shigeru, why did you stop? Continue in your report of the kyuubi jinchuuriki."

"L-leader-sama, i-is there a chance that we could enact our plan without the kyuubi jinchuuriki?"

"Of course not. Now get on with the report. Before I get angry…" And against her feelings telling her to keep her love safe Shigeru could not disobey.

*sad sigh* "The kyuubi jinchuuriki is named Naruto Uzumaki…" At the mention of his name Izumi tensed up, eager to hear anything on _her_ man. And oddly enough both Kakuza and Hakai had a shocked and worried expression on their faces for a brief second before expertly disguising it (Kishiko had a pondering look on her face and was going to try asking Izumi a few questions after the meeting). But Izumi saw Kakuza's and Hakai's expressions and wondered what it could possibly mean…"… he is a wandering musician who is currently in Hi no Kuni. More than likely in Konoha at the moment since it would be filled with his normal kind of clientele. On a side note he has an incredible grasp over bending the elements themselves, exercise extreme caution when approaching him in any way. Watching him from afar is easily the best method before testing his strength and then forming a strategy to capture him." Shigeru ended her report in an incredibly remorseful tone. As if by giving these details on Naruto she herself was the one to tighten the noose of the Akatsuki organization around his neck…

"A man with the ability to bend the elements themselves? He would make a fine addition to my puppet collection…" Akasuna no Sasara said with a thinking tone. At this Izumi, Kakuza, Hakai and Shigeru glared at the puppetmaster and radiated killer intent at the thought of _their_ Naruto receiving such a fate. Sasara of course noticed this and wondered what was wrong with those previously mentioned. It was just a target after all, it's not like they were madly in love with him or something…

"Leader-sama, would it not be more prudent to perhaps induct Naru-k…err… the kyuubi jinchuuriki into our ranks than to hunt him? A male with such abilities could prove to be one of our greatest assets." Kakuza said in a professional manner hoping that no one caught her near slip up (Although Izumi, Hakai and Shigeru certainly did and where wondering what she had going on with _their_ man).

"Hmm, that is an interesting proposal. Kishiko, Izumi I'm putting you in charge of dealing with the kyuubi jinchuuriki. Observe him for a while and see if he could possibly be taken into our ranks." The ring eyed leader of Akatsuki finally decided after deliberating for several moments. This decision made Izumi's heart soar as she envisioned the possibilities of what her future may entail. Add to the fact that her original purpose in joining Akatsuki was to keep Naruto safe and now after years of waiting she could finally protect him, to finally be his 'guardian angel' once more…

"Dismissed." The emotionless tone of their leader snapped Izumi out of her day dreaming instantly.

Now that the meeting was over, Izumi was going to 'question' her comrades on just how they knew her beloved Naruto-kun, unknowingly mirroring the thoughts of Hakai and Kakuza. With the pacifying influence of their leader gone this little _discussion_ would prove to be interesting…

***Back with our intrepid hero in his mindscape***

"… C-could it be that… that you're in love with me?"

Kurama tensed up immediately, feeling her mouth going dry and her mind going blank as Naruto's words fully registered. _**'W-what?' **_she intelligently thought to herself as the moment started to drag on. The atmosphere had changed drastically the moment Naruto uttered his question and now it was morphing even more as Kurama failed to reply.

"S-so Kurama, d-do you love me?" Naruto once again asked a completely dumbstruck Kurama who had thought he would remain oblivious until she finally had enough and just threw herself naked at him instead of just threatening to do so in their banter.

"I-I see. I guess I misunderst-" Naruto started in a hurt tone as he started to turn away and leave Kurama's side. His tone and action instantly brought Kurama back to her senses as she forcefully pulled Naruto towards her midsentence.

"Kura-" *slap*

"**Don't ever think that I don't love you." **Kurama said in a heartfelt tone while staring into Naruto's wide eyes. She surprised him again by roughly grabbing him by the hair and bringing him in for a searing kiss filled with the feelings that could only come from years of love. Naruto was too out of it to reciprocate for a few moments but managed to pull himself together and respond to the kiss with just as much as passion.

After several moments of fierce tongue battling, the two separated to get their bearings and try to make sense of their current circumstance before continuing.

"**So you finally figured it out, eh you dense fool?"** Kurama asked in a playful and deeply happy tone as she held Naruto in a tight embrace, as if by keeping him in her grasp it would keep this dream going if it turned out to only be a foray into the desires of her heart.

"Yeah… Sorry about that Kura-chan but I-I was scared on what would happen if I was wrong. I didn't want to lose you as my closest friend in case my feelings were unrequited. I-I'm so happy though…" Naruto admitted with a nervous blush on his face. It was difficult to admit his love to his best friend, she had after all been with him his whole life and if he were to lose her…

"**Well, we won't have to worry about that anymore, now will we? So…" ** she started huskily as she trailed her fingers on his chest and started to gently caress him. **"… it seems we have a whole night ahead of us and I have years of pent up sexual frustration. Don't worry, I'll be gentle fufufufufufufufufufu…."** Kurama finished with a lust filled tone and laugh as she stuck her hands under his clothing.

***LEMON, SKIP IF NEEDED***

Naruto was shocked at Kurama's forwardness and remained frozen as she started to run her hands all over his chest with a gleeful expression on her face. Suddenly he noticed that their surroundings had changed from a bench to watch the fireworks to an exact replica of his room from the real world, although his bed now had silk crimson sheets that felt heavenly beneath him. "Kur-" he started but was stopped by the mouth of an eager Kurama as she forcefully stuck her tongue into his mouth in order to fully memorize every contour of his mouth. This sudden intrusion finally broke Naruto from his stupor as he used his own tongue to play with hers.

With a sudden boost of determination Naruto invaded Kurama's mouth and started to dominate their little battle of the tongues. He also started to grope her breasts and marveled at their softness. Kurama was enjoying his forcefulness and started to tear off all his clothing with wild abandon as she felt her instincts taking over (in her craze she also tore off her own yukata). She suddenly stopped her kiss with Naruto (who looked a bit dazed by the intensity of their make out) and started to trail kisses on his neck, giving a few extra to the large scar on his neck. She then pushed Naruto down and started to ever so slowly lick downward as Naruto looked on with eyes filled with lust.

As she stopped her descent at his package she took his quickly hardening length in her delicate and soft right hand (her left having gone downward in order to play with herself at the same time) as she stared into his eyes and slowly stroked him up and down, the whole time keeping a foxy smile on her face. Naruto started to moan in pleasure at the sensation and quickly found that he wanted more… Kurama, keeping the foxy smile, stuck out her tongue and still staring into Naruto's eyes gave his erection a long, slow lick from base to tip. "Ooooh, Kurama, please, I need more…" he groaned out.

"**Hmm, what was that Naru-kuuuuun? If you aren't a bit more clear I won't understand what it is you want."** She said in a seductive tone.

"I-I want you to suck my cock!" Naruto finally said as Kurama had continued to occasionally give his cock long slow licks meant to madden him with lust.

"**Of course my beloved…"** she finally said after giving him a few more licks before suddenly moving herself into the sixty-nine position and thrusting her now sopping wet sex into his face. **"…as long as you return the favor."**

Naruto eagerly responded to her request by grabbing her firm rear end with both hands (earning a moan of pleasure from Kurama) and tearing off her now ruined panties. He was suddenly hit with her smell of arousal and found his mind going blank as he became utterly intoxicated with it. Breathing deep he gave her wet pussy a firm lick which gained a gasp of pleasure from Kurama. Loving both the sound of her in pleasure and her taste Naruto started to lick her pussy with extreme enthusiasm. Remembering something he heard from a drunken kunoichi hitting on him once he used his tongue to search for Kurama's clitoris. He knew he found it when suddenly Kurama moaned and visibly shook a little in pleasure. Smiling to himself Naruto used his right hand to play with her clit as he used his tongue to explore her inner walls.

Not wanting to be outdone, Kurama quickly engulfed as much of Naruto's length as she could (a solid six inches), making Naruto shudder in pleasure at the feeling of her warm, wet mouth. Displeased with the amount she had gotten to fit into her mouth, Kurama started to bob back and forth on Naruto's cock, getting a little more of him in with each downward bob. After finally getting herself able to engulf a good enough amount of his length (now an impressive nine inches) she stopped her mouth on the head of his dick. Using her right hand to grasp his length, she pumped his erection firmly as she used her tongue and mouth to 'massage' his head. She continued these undulations for sometime as she felt herself getting close to her own climax.

"**I want you to cum for me darling. I need you to cum! Now cum!" **she said in the throes of lust before redoubling her efforts of pleasing Naruto. She was now alternating between engulfing his length and sucking/licking his head. This of course caused Naruto to finally reach his climax and explode into Kurama's eager mouth, at the same time his intense moan from orgasming set off Kurama's own climax. They both eagerly downed the other's cum and simultaneously found a new favorite drink.

"I hope you're ready Kura-chan, because I am going to make you mine!" Naruto said as he switched their positions in a flash and was now on top, his throbbing and eager member at her entrance.

"**Then make me yours darling!"** she passionately yelled back as she kissed him with incredible ferocity, her arms wrapping around his chest as she readied herself for something she had been waiting much too long for. Being just as eager, Naruto plunged his rock hard member into her and immediately was nearly overcome with the incredible feeling of her tight, wet and oh so very warm inner walls squeezing him. Kurama herself never felt so complete, so utterly blissful at the feeling and knowledge of Naruto inside of her, making love to her like she had wanted for so long. And then he started moving after giving her a moment to adjust to his girth and length.

If Kurama thought she was experiencing pleasure before she was quickly shaken of that belief as she found herself losing her mind to the feeling of Naruto slowly pumping in and out of her before gaining momentum and quickening his pace and force. Naruto likewise was losing his sense of the world around him as the only thing he now perceived were himself and Kurama passionately making love. There was no world; there were no other existences besides the woman he loved as they both felt the joys of each other's flesh. Their grunts, moans and the sound of their flesh coming together again and again becoming an erotic symphony of love. This continued onward for a surprising amount of time before Naruto yelled…

"I'm cumming!"

"**So am I! Cum inside me!"** Kurama responded as she too neared her release. After several more incredibly forceful thrusts Naruto came inside Kurama as she too exploded into a ground shattering orgasm. They held this position for a bit to bask in the afterglow until Kurama then rolled Naruto over so that they were still coupled as she placed her head into the crook of his neck. At this Naruto wrapped her into a loving embrace as he placed a final kiss onto her forehead as they both started to drift into a much needed rest.

"**I love you Naruto."** Kurama whispered out in a sincere and tired voice.

"I love you too Kurama." Naruto whispered back with a gentle smile on his face as he fell into the best sleep of his life so far.

***LEMON END***

***The next morning, the real world***

Naruto woke up feeling better than ever and decided to laze in bed for a bit waiting for Kurama to awaken. After a few minutes of being awake he found himself being pulled back into his mind where Kurama was waiting for him on their bed, covered in nothing but a bedsheet.

"**Well what are you waiting for? Come and give me a good morning fuck fufufufufu…"** she said in delighted tone as Naruto immediately obliged her…

***Several satisfying hours later***

Naruto was once again in his real bed thinking back on what was discussed after another vigorous love making session.

_XflashbackX_

"**You know Naruto-kun…" **Kurama started all the while making little circles on his chest with her fingers while they cuddled. **"…it's alright for you to have multiple lovers besides me."**

"W-what? Why is that Kura-chan?"

"**Because at the moment I'm stuck here in your mind. You may feel satisfied but physically you aren't. So in order to fix this I want you to get more lovers. A harem if you will. I don't mind sharing… besides Ikindofliketowatch…" **she started off earnestly and then blushed and turned away as she muttered the final bit.

"Are you sure Kura-chan? I don't want to hurt you. And what was that last bit?"

"**It's alright. You are the last remnant of the Uzumaki clan and have a bloodline so I would be foolish to think I could keep you all to myself. Besides, until we figure a way to get me out safely I'll need the help of others. And ugh, you pervert. Making a lady such as I say such dirty things aloud."** Kurama started of seriously and then became playful.

"… If you say so Kura-chan." Naruto finally acquiesced.

_Xflashback endX_

'A harem huh. Well this'll certainly be strange. I wonder who would want to join. And how do I go about this anyways…'

'_**He managed to figure out my feelings but can't see how much others feel for him? I'm not sure if I should feel special or worried about him and his bouts of idiocy…'**_

"_Well, might as well start my day."_ Naruto said aloud as he finally got up and readied himself for the day. Wondering what would come today in his new life as a mercenary (for now anyways).

***Roughly an hour later at Ichiraku's***

Naruto was finishing his seventh bowl of ramen served by an incredibly eager Ayame (who gave a death glare and mouthed 'you will be banned for life if you interfere' to anyone trying to sneak up and sit next to Naruto), for some reason she had stuck incredibly close to him and kept getting fidgety and asking how much he loved her cooking. When he would respond (always giving her glowing praise) she would start blushing and sputtering for a few minutes. Kurama meanwhile was shaking her head and creating a list of possible harem sisters (she wouldn't allow just anyone the privilege after all).

"_It's still wonderful Ayame-chan."_ Naruto gently said as he started on his eighth bowl. Suddenly a familiar cat masked Anbu appeared by his side.

"Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama has requested your presence immediately." She said in her normal professional tone before wrapping her arm around Naruto's and body flickering to the Hokage's tower and walking in, her arm still wrapped around Naruto's.

"That bitch!" Ayame hissed as she was still hoping to spend some time with her favorite customer.

***Hokage's office***

Neko (whose arm was still tightly around Naruto's as she refused to let go) walked in with a curious Naruto. Hiruko was, as normal, sitting behind a mountain of paperwork and was halfway through a katon jutsu when they walked in. Quickly stopping herself and calming down she said…

*cough* "I'm glad you came Naruto-kun. I've been asked by the jonin senseis to allow you to meet and train with the rookies today. Since they are all roughly the same age as you I agreed. Currently they are all waiting for you at training ground 12. Neko, stay here. I'll need you for a mission."

"Understood Hokage-sama." Neko said sadly as she reluctantly let go of Naruto who nodded and left after saying farewell.

***Training ground 12, a bit later***

Kasumi, Kurenai, Asuna and Geiru were all waiting patiently for Naruto to show up. They were all rather nervous and excited to see Naruto again (even Asuna who was still pondering on how she felt towards the handsome blonde, she and Kurenai were on the outs again anyways…). Their teams on the other hand were wondering just why their missions for the day had been canceled and they were all gathered together like this.

'_Hnn, why are we just waiting around when I could be training to hunt __**her**__ down…"_

'_A-a-ano, why are w-w-waiting like this. I-i-it's not like Kurenai-sensei to have us just waiting around…'_

'_Yosh! Geiru-sensei must have a good reason to tell us not to exhibit our flames of youth in our normal training routine!'_

'_How can I make Satsuki notice me? I'll be damned if I lose to Ino-pig."_

*Munch munch munch*

'_So troubles- *_yawn_*-ome'_

As the silence was about to be broken by one of the rookies asking what was going on they heard the sounds of someone walking into the training ground. Quickly turning their attention towards the sound, the rookies were dumbstruck. There, coming towards them was the most handsome man any had ever seen. And then of course, realization hit for those who already knew this attractive man.

'_W-w-w-why is Naruto-kun here!?'_ the rookies that knew him thought in unison before checking themselves over in order to make sure they were at least presentable (those that didn't know him doing the same of course).

"Naruto-kun! Over here!" Kasumi yelled out happily as he got within speaking range.

"_Hello Kasumi-chan. May I know why you've all called me out here?"_ He said in a voice that melted the heart of all who heard it for the first time.

"Of course! Since you've been hired as a mercenary for Konoha we figured that it would be best if you meet more of your new comrades. So we've arranged this as a training and sparring session between all of us to get to know one another better." Kasumi said which deeply surprised all the rookies present (none knowing of Naruto's gifts yet, the knowledge still making its rounds among the higher echelons of Konoha).

"""Wait! What!?"""

"But he's a man! What can men do?"

"N-N-Naruto-kun w-w-hat is this about?"

"Calm down girls. Shouldn't you all be introducing yourself to Naruto-kun instead of shouting?" Asuna said and suppressed a laugh as she saw them all blush in embarrassment at their lack of manners and how Naruto could possibly perceive them.

Sai, a beautiful girl with robust curves, incredibly pale skin and a perpetually smiling face (that was easily seen through as fake), calmly strode up to Naruto in order to introduce herself.

"Hello Naruto-sama, my name is Sai." She said simply and extended her hand for a handshake.

"_Hello Sai-san. I am Naruto Uzumaki."_ Naruto responded politely while reaching to shake her hand. The moment he touched her hand she grabbed his arm, pulled him close and then forcefully kissed him while grabbing his package and making sure to feel every inch. The senseis and the rookies were struck speechless at this brazen display that would make Anko proud and angry. With a final grope to make sure she had properly memorized what she felt, she released Naruto who was just as shocked as everyone else.

"I was right to call you Naruto-sama with that trouser snake you're hiding. If you ever need someone to _take care _of it, please make sure to contact me." Sai said as she swaggered back to her team, giving her incredibly nice behind a few good shakes so that Naruto would get a nice eyeful.

"""SAI! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?""" Was the combined roar of literally everyone watching.

"Oh? I read in a book that one should be honest with their feelings and straightforward with the one they like. Was that wrong?" Sai asked in genuine confusion.

"You don't just go up and grope someone you barely know!" yelled an angered Tenten.

"It is most unyouthful to do this Sai-san!" Lei yelled with anger visibly showing on her face.

"You should be ashamed! How dare you do that!" Nejiko also responded in jealous rage.

"Sai, we will be having a talk later on…" Kasumi said in a dangerous tone.

"You keep your damn hands off Uchiha property Sai." Satsuki said with venom in her voice. A foreboding silence then fell upon everyone once again until finally Kira Inuzuka made her thoughts known.

"What the hell do you mean 'Uchiha property'? Naruto-kun will be joining the Inuzuka clan and that's final."

"The Uchiha only get the best since they are the greatest clan to exist. Therefore Naruto is my property you flea bitten bitch."

"You speak as if the Hyuga were not already seeing Naruto-kun as part of our illustrious clan _Uchiha_. For years he has dined with us and would often spend the night in our compound and wear clothing gifted to him by us. He may as well be married into our clan!" said an impassioned Nejiko with Hinata clutching her fists and nodding with a surprisingly determined face (but still red faced at the thought of Naruto joining the Hyuga through marrying her).

"Naruto obviously does not want to be with your clans but with his childhood friends! Right Lei?"

"Yosh! Naruto-kun's flames of youth will shine brightest only when he at our side like he is meant to be!"

While the other girls were arguing, Ino and Sakura were having an internal dilemma; should they continue pursuing Satsuki when Naruto was obviously the better choice? As if being able to read their minds Shika Nara, Cho Akimichi and Shino Aburame quickly made their way to Naruto in order to shield him from the possibility of a combined fan girl assault (Sai was still standing among the group of arguing genins so it was doubtful she could escape without their notice). Their secondary objective to make a good impression of course.

"My name is Shino Aburame. A pleasure to meet you." Shino said with a tint of red starting to form on her face as she found that she had suddenly become nervous and her usual cool mask was threatening to come off.

"_Likewise Shi-chan."_ Naruto innocently replied, not noticing her blush darkening at the intimate nickname.

"I'm Shika Nara and this is Cho Akimichi. Don't worry, not all of us are as weird as Sai." Shika said with an embarrassed tone as she tried to stay calm, Cho had stopped eating her snacks the moment she saw Naruto and was still too nervous to speak so the duty fell on her to make sure they weren't seen unfavorably.

"_It is nice to meet you both as well Shika-chan and Cho-chan." _He said with a warm smile as the trio of genins found themselves stuck nervously trying to come up with something to say in order to be interesting.

They were saved from this by Kasumi becoming incredibly annoyed at how this was all going and finally shouting "GENINS!..." instantly hearing the rare tone of anger coming from her voice (and feeling the spiking killer intent), the arguing genins stopped their squabble and paid attention "… We are here to see the abilities of a new comrade. Not bicker like children. Now get in your teams and get ready to spar against Naruto-kun." She finished as all the rookies complied.

"Now, we will be doing this in order of team number. So my team, get ready to spar with Naruto-kun." She finished as everyone not involved backed up to a safe distance in order to watch. The rookies eager to see what Naruto could do. And worrying a bit for his safety since they could still not fathom how a man could fight a kunoichi.

"Hnn, when I win I'm taking you home where you belong Naruto." Satsuki said arrogantly as she readied herself. She was going to give Naruto a bit of a beat down to insure he knew his place was underneath her at her beck and call. She knew he would feel honored to service a Uchiha elite such as herself. Sakura, who was still confused in her feelings merely kept quiet. And Sai was making obscene sexual gestures in order to 'subtly' tell Naruto that she was interested in being more than comrades.

Naruto himself was trying to stifle the amount of Kurama's laughter he heard after this disastrous introduction to the rookies. As he went into his stance, Kasumi yelled "Start" and the first match against the rookies was on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Next chapter will be the standard length and of standard quality. Sorry once again.**

**On a related note please review and tell me how I did with the lemon. It was my first serious lemon and I want to know if I pulled it off or not. Thank you for your understanding.**


	6. Fun times?

**A/N Hola. I'm about to go somewhere with a friend when I realized I forgot to upload this. So here you go. On a sidenote a lot of this chapter would not come out right and I got really goddamned annoyed writing it. Also, remember that this is a super Naruto fic so none of his peers have shit on him (being supercharged with Kurama's chakra made his body better, faster, stronger to put it crudely, combined with Kurama's teachings, experience and his elemental abilities and it is not a fair fight). Also note that Siren's song is being minimally used for a reason. It's a trump card after all (along with some other things I have up naruto's sleeve).**

**I still do not own anything of any real value. Goddammit.**

**Please enjoy. Read, review and question.**

"People talking"

_'People thinking'_

_"Naruto talking"_

_'_Naruto thinking'

**"Bijuu talking"**

_**'Bijuu thinking'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Akatsuki meeting room, after the meeting***

Izumi was now walking towards Hakai and Kakuza, a certain forcefulness in her step since she wanted answers on what these women knew of/did with _her _Naruto-kun. There would be blood if either of these psycho bitches did anything to harm him. Kakuza and Hakai were thinking the same thing as they were gearing themselves up for a possible fight. The three pairs of Akatsuki were now standing in a rough triangle facing one another as a tense silence fell upon them.

"So, during the meeting I couldn't help but notice that you both seemed to know the kyuubi jinchuuriki." Izumi said in a cold, emotionless tone.

"Maybe, why would it matter to you Uchiha?" Kakuza said guardedly.

"As the one to capture Naru-the kyuubi jinchuuriki I need gather information. As such I'd like to know what you two have done wi-err- I mean how you encountered him."

"None of your business Uchiha, un."

Sasara was now intrigued with these turn of events and the mystery surrounding this male with the wondrous abilities. She decided that if the opportunity presented itself she would find out more about him…

"Indeed, now I have a job to do." Kakuza said while starting to walk away. Her partner Hisa staring oddly at them, wondering what the hell was going on.

"You should both be careful and watch yourselves. Friendly advice." Izumi said with icy politeness (being displeased with their answers about Naruto). Hakai and Kakuza both nearly turning around and throwing a kunai in anger. "Oh, and Naruto is mine. Stay away from other people's targets."

"What was that bitch!?" yelled Kakuza and Hakai in unison.

"Stay. Away. From. _My._ Target. When he joins he will be by my side as well. I figured I might as well inform you both of this." Izumi finished in her emotionless tone as both Hakai and Kakuza were being restrained by their baffled partners who could not figure out what the hell was going on. Izumi then walked out of the room with the rather delighted Kishiko (she loved it when Izumi was a bitch to others, it was so refreshing from her normal stoic, uncaring personality).

"That fucking whore better watch what she does with _my _Naruto or she'll feel my art firsthand, un." Hakai spat. Kakuza then gave her a calculating look and decided to hold her tongue for now; she'd get rid of Hakai if she got in the way of her plans for her and Naruto… Deciding to use a different exit Kakuza also left with the still confused Hisa.

***In the hallway with Izumi and Kishiko***

"So, what the hell was that?" Kishiko asked, still rather amused. This had been an interesting morning for her.

"Just making a few things clear to those vagabonds." Izumi said mysteriously.

"… Whatever you say Izumi. By the way, the Naruto mentioned is the same one whose name you were moaning out earlier isn't it?" Kishiko asked as she leered at Izumi.

'_Why is my partner such a blunt pervert?'_ Izumi mentally groaned as she remembered her partner's sense of humor.

*sigh* "Yes. It was. I will explain after we leave the hideout." Izumi finally admitted; over the years working together she had grown to trust Kishiko and though neither could understand it they were now rather interesting friends.

"Fufufufu. Alright, but I want _all_ the steamy details." Kishiko agreed with a perverted grin to make Jiyuna the toad sannin proud.

"…pervert…" Izumi said to herself as she and Kishiko left the hideout.

***Training ground 12, Konoha***

Naruto stood apart from team 7 as they gazed at each other, both wondering how to approach this fight. Satsuki getting impatient, decided to end this quickly in order to get Naruto alone so she could kidnap…erm…'invite him forcefully' back to her clan compound. Probably introduce him to her mother and start moving him in… With speed borne from intense training she darted forward in order to try and knock Naruto out in one punch. She was smirking arrogantly as she saw her fist closing in on Naruto's face but suddenly her world shifted and she found herself facing the sky, on her back with her arm still being held by one of Naruto's.

"W-what just happened?" uttered a stunned Ino, voicing the thoughts of all the rookies watching since a man had countered the prodigy that was Satsuki Uchiha as if it was nothing. The jonin senseis on the other hand were trying to stifle their laughter since they already knew of Naruto's skill from testing him themselves or from being told in Geiru's case. This little spar would teach their cute genin to prepare for incredible surprises.

Suddenly, Satsuki focused and tried, in an incredible display of flexibility (that would lend itself to something a bit more perverse if Satsuki had her way), to launch a kick at Naruto from her position on the ground. Naruto quickly let her go and jumped back. Unfazed and wondering when the other two would join in the fight like the team they were supposed to be. Sakura was awed at the short display and was starting to truly feel inadequate when it came to her skills as a kunoichi. Sai was analyzing Naruto's form and deciding how best to attack in order to prove her strength (she had read in a book that males would look for the strongest females in order to have the most powerful offspring, unfortunately she did not remember the book was a biology piece on animals and not a dating guide).

Deciding to make her move and test out Naruto's taijutsu for herself Sai rushed in quickly with her tipless tanto drawn. Naruto, curious as to her attack style, allowed her to come in close and launch the first attack, a forward stab that was aimed precisely at his heart. Naruto having a sense of déjà vu moved to the side in order to launch a kick which connected and sent Sai flying. Although she flipped in midair and managed to land safely near the watching Satsuki (she was waiting for a moment of weakness in Naruto's form to exploit, infuriatingly she found none). Having used her full speed (easily mid to high chunin level) Sai realized that Naruto was more than likely much better than her considering how easily and smoothly he countered (a huge surprise since Danieru kept her out of the loop on his abilities and skills, Sai just thought it was because he would be no match for her...). On the sidelines Shika's mind was going a mile a minute realizing the same thing and wondering just what else Naruto had under his sleeve.

With her perpetual smile still on Sai called out to her teammates. "Ugly, flat-chest! We'll need to work together if we want to even attempt fighting Naruto-sama. He is _much_ stronger than any of us one-on-one."

"He just got a lucky shot in! I'm an Uchiha! I _don't_ need help!"

"Satsuki-chan maybe we should work together…"

"No! I'll show you all that no one stands up to the might of the Uchiha! You will be beneath my feet!" Satsuki said in a frenzy as she rushed Naruto with a kunai held in a reverse grip in her hand. As she dashed forward and swung the kunai towards Naruto's chest he simply side stepped the swing before delivering a powerful palm strike to her abdomen (the pain of which forcing her to let go of the kunai). As he was about to deliver a roundhouse to knock her unconscious, Sai intervened with a downward slash of her tanto. Naruto flipped out of the way (while simultaneously grabbing Satsuki's abandoned kunai) and got himself into a ready stance in case Sai attacked again.

"The 'might' of the Uchiha was certainly on full display there ugly. Now grab flat-chest so we can actually fight Naruto-sama." Satsuki merely pfft-ed in annoyance before pointing at Sakura and making a 'come here' motion. Sakura meekly obliged and the three formed a strategy to fight Naruto. Who, in the mean time, was trying to pacify Kurama (she had flown into a rage the moment 'that Uchiha cum dumpster tried to claim _her_ man as property like he was some trinket, the arrogant bitch!' to paraphrase).

Having a strategy the three burst into action; Sakura threw a dozen kunai in quick succession as Sai used her Choju Giga no jutsu (Super beast mimicry technique) to create several ink lions that immediately attacked Naruto. Naruto quickly used his own kunai to deflect and parry all those thrown at him before rolling to the side in order to dodge the attack from the first ink lion to reach him. He was deeply intrigued with this technique and decided to ask Sai about it later. While thinking this he continued to dodge the ongoing strikes from the ink lions. Although during this little melee he managed to throw his kunai (round end first) at an unnoticing Sakura who was now rendered unconscious from the surprise blow. As he was pushed back a certain distance the then absent Satsuki burst into view finishing the handsigns for katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Great fireball technique) and unleashed a great torrent of flame towards the still unfazed Naruto.

The rookies were absolutely frightened for Naruto's sake and several tried to intervene but were held back by their senseis. That is when they saw something they would never forget; Naruto had thrown out his left hand and stopped the flames movement before (with a strong twist of his wrist) quickly bringing the flames around himself into a sphere and then making it explode outwardly with a powerful palm strike, destroying each ink lion and knocking Satsuki (who was too shocked to move farther away) unconscious from the power of the explosion.

The jonin senseis stopped trying to stifle their laughter at the looks on their students' faces and instead regretted not bringing a camera in order to capture this moment. The rookies were all shell shocked and wondering if this was some odd hallucination. A man, bending fire to his will? Complete madness, yet it just happened in front of them. Stranger still, it was Naruto of all people with this power.

Sai deciding to try and strike while everyone was distracted, created a new group of ink lions to attack Naruto. The lions quickly reached his position where each was destroyed with a well aimed kick or punch supplemented with a powerful burst of flames. Then with an influx of speed Naruto moved towards Sai who was at a loss on what to do since her ink techniques proved ineffective and she had already figured out that she could not hope to measure up in close range combat. Suddenly, she was struck with inspiration on what to do.

As Naruto drew near she implemented her plan; she quickly ripped off her shirt and bra exposing her pale and luscious c cup breasts to the world and shouted "Please take your prize master!" while looking away and feigning a look of embarrassment (ruined by the fact that her 'embarrassed' voice was so incredibly fake that it sounded wrong even to her ears). Naruto, rightly surprised by this, lost his focus, tripped and fell on his face.

"""SAI! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?""" was once again roared by the audience. Kasumi quickly pulled off her jonin vest (allowing a wonderful view of her d cup breasts underneath her thin shirt) and forcefully put it on Sai.

"What the fuck was that!?" reiterated an incoming Tenten.

"Have you no shame? Exposing yourself like that!" said an irate Nejiko. During all this Sai once again looked genuinely confused and finally after being yelled at for a few more minutes by more approaching genin asked…

"But this was how the women in Kasumi-sensei's orange book responded when they were bested. Was that not a guide on proper etiquette when being conquered by a male?" suddenly everyone grew quiet and slowly turned to face the now nervous Kasumi who could feel the anger of everyone else at allowing Sai to read her book Icha Icha: Warriors Honor (who was she to deny a curious student wanting to dive into the wonders of Icha Icha?). While everyone was glaring and radiating killing intent at Kasumi, Sai realized her mistake; while she had started the right actions she did not follow through! No wonder everyone was angry. Wanting to rectify her mistake she easily slipped away from the anger blinded mob and made her way to Naruto (who was checking his nose to see if it was broken).

"My apologies Naruto-sama, I realized my mistake. Allow me to fix it…" she said to the nervous and now scurrying away Naruto. She pounced and grabbed his legs while trying to remove his lower clothing.

"_W-what are you doing? Dammit Sai!"_ Naruto frantically said while trying to keep his clothing.

"**Hmm, I like this one. She's very forward and if you play your cards right she would definitely be into the kinkier things. Fufufufu…"** Kurama lecherously said while adding Sai's name to her list of women to get into Naruto's harem.

While the two were fighting desperately, the others finally noticed Sai's absence and immediately flew into action.

***Ten minutes and a short scuffle later, at the edge of the training ground***

Sai and Kasumi were both now tied to separate trees after both being subdued and now punished for their 'acts against decency' to use Nejiko's words.

"Kasumi-sensei, I still do not understand. What did I do wrong? Your guide to relationships clearly demonstrated what was to be done in these situations and yet everyone else was so angry."

"Shut up Sai…" Kasumi said in a tired voice. She could easily get out of these bindings but if she did her first edition Icha Icha would suffer the consequences. She would be having a long talk with Sai after this about what fiction means… And for doing those lewd things to _her _Naruto-kun…

Back with the rest of the rookies (including a now awakened Satsuki and Sakura who were confused as to why their sensei and team member were tied to trees) and jonin senseis. "Ahem, we apologize for that Naruto-kun. We should have known something would happen. Now shall we continue with these demonstrations of your flames of youth!?" Geiru started off contritely before going back to her usual exuberance to a nodding Naruto.

"Alright, team 8 and Naruto-kun get into positions and start when I say. Declaring that you yield ends the spar." Geiru finally finished as those mentioned moved an appropriate distance away from one another and the spectators who were all eager to see how this turned out.

Naruto smiled warmly at team 8 (making them all feel a little woozy) and said _"Please show me what you have all accomplished in my time away." _Giving them a boost of confidence as they smiled back and readied themselves to show _their_ future man what they could do.

"Start!" Geiru yelled. The atmosphere turned tense as suddenly team 8 started their plan of attack. Hinata was designated as the defense for Shino (her gentle fist style being incredibly good at countering) while Kira used her clan's highly offensive style to keep Naruto on his toes (Hinata would step in if needed) as Shino readied her kikaichu beetles for an attack at the enemies blindside. This was their standard pattern in dealing with higher level opponents taught to them by their sensei Kurenai.

As Kira rushed forward (her puppy Akamaru being at the veterinarians' office for a checkup), hands in her clan's standard claw style, Naruto watched Shino with a critical eye, remembering what the Aburame clan was known for. Deciding his course of action Naruto rushed toward Kira and used a few well placed bursts of flames to make just enough room in order to pass by. Kira realized his motives a few seconds too late as he already reached Hinata.

Hinata was nervous and a little frightened since she would be fighting against someone she had held deep in her heart for years. Summoning up her courage she quickly launched several strikes at the incoming Naruto, who after spending quite some time in the Hyuga household, was rather familiar with the gentle fist style and deftly maneuvered around each strike before then moving towards the amazed Shino. Shino had never seen anyone besides Kurenai-sensei able to bypass her team members so easily. Her amazement was cut short as Naruto appeared before her swinging his right fist towards her stomach for a quick knockout. She immediately tried to regain some distance by moving swiftly away. And in an effort to further distance herself, released a large portion of her kikaichu beetles to act as a wall to impede his movement.

Naruto twisted his upper body while making a pushing motion with both hands, creating an intense gust of wind that instantly cleared the wall of kikaichu and blinded both Hinata and Kira with the mass of insects (they had frantically sped up to attack Naruto's back). Shino tried to quickly recall the insects to keep them from consuming her teammates' chakra (although even if she did stop them, the damage has already been done and a large portion of their chakra already lost) as she suddenly found Naruto in front of her with his fist covered in fire mere inches from her face.

"_Please yield."_

"….. Geiru-sensei, I yield." Shino said after a moment to think over her options (namely both her teammates were now severely weakened and she was about to get into a close quarters fight with someone who easily trounced both the Uchiha prodigy and the perverted wonder that is Sai).

Naruto immediately lowered his fist and congratulated Shino on how well she and her team did in the spar. Shino of course was barely able to answer properly as her nervousness was rising incredibly quickly, although she did enjoy having his attention all to herself... She was saved(?) by Hinata and Kira joining into the conversation and both being congratulated as well. The group then started to walk back to the others (a redfaced Hinata being supported by Naruto while a jealous Kira was being supported by an equally jealous Shino).

"Alright! Now it's time for my team to fight the most youthful Naruto-kun!" Geiru shouted happily as team 9 looked anxious for a fight (well, more like work out some anger form being kept in the dark about Naruto's abilities and from Sai's earlier conduct).

As both team 9 and Naruto faced off against each other (Naruto warmly smiling and team 9 in various degrees of excitement) the air started to have an odd electric feel, as if a particularly bad thunderstorm was working itself up. But the sky was clear and there hasn't been a storm in weeks… As these thoughts crossed team 9's mind, Geiru started the spar and both Lei and Nejiko rushed in.

Lei reached Naruto first and threw a powerful roundhouse that Naruto easily ducked under as he launched his own quick jab at her midsection. Lei jumped back as the arriving Nejiko launched a series of gentle fist strikes towards Naruto (whose fist was still outstretched from trying to jab Lei). He couldn't dodge them as easily as he could Hinata's, so instead he used his palms and forearms to knock each attack off their mark ensuring that he wouldn't be hurt. While continuing her assault Nejiko felt an odd tingling in her arms, deciding to worry about that little tidbit later she suddenly jumped back as Lei launched a dynamic entry from Naruto's blind spot.

Naruto spun quickly, grabbing her right leg (and unknowingly to her at the moment sending in a pulse of electricity) and then throwing her towards a surprised Nejiko who caught her. Before Naruto could press his advantage a hail of kunai was sent at him by Tenten. Naruto merely smirked before submerging himself into the earth. Tenten was now fully on guard as she tried to sense his location and jumped away right as Naruto emerged from underneath the ground with his fist outstretched for a devastating uppercut. Quickly gaining his bearings he spun and emitted a burst of wind to knock away the projectiles thrown at him. As he finished his spin he found himself blocking a powerful punch from Lei as Nejiko tried to disable his legs with a few nerve disrupting gentle fist strikes. Deciding to take things up a notch, Naruto concentrated deeply and his body exploded in a wave of electricity that moved outward and sent both Lei and Nejiko flying.

Tenten immediately sent a barrage of kunai covered in explosive tags at him. The entire area that Naruto was in immediately became a sea of explosions as Naruto himself was nowhere to be seen. In an eruption of movement Naruto burst from the ground behind Tenten, his fist shrouded in lightning. He delivered several lightning infused punches that ruined Tenten's ability to move as she crumpled to the ground. Naruto then jumped forward in order to avoid another roundhouse sent by Lei from his blind spot as Nejiko then jumped forward in order to use her gentle fist in not so gentle ways.

Naruto, finally deciding to end this, flooded his limbs with more electricity as he parried her blows. After the short exchange Nejiko jumped back as Lei had finished taking off her weights (leaving massive holes in the ground in the process) and zoomed forward, catching Naruto by surprise and launching him back several dozen feet from a superfast punch to the chest. Nejiko meanwhile realized her arms were now too numb to fight (even with the extra layer of chakra she added over them when she saw his lightning fist, although she was having difficulty controlling her chakra earlier as well…) and decided to watch from the sidelines and hope for Lei to win.

"Allow me to show you the full extent of my flames of youth Naruto-kun!" Lei said while assuming the standard Goken stance.

"_You have always been better at expressing yourself through action Lei-chan. I would be proud to see the results of your training." _Naruto said with a disarming smile that made Lei both incredibly happy and eager to prove her growth to the man she hoped would be hers soon.

In a burst of speed that most of the rookies could not follow Lei appeared before Naruto, another earth-destroying punch heading towards his face. Naruto ducked below the punch and delivered his own punch towards Lei who easily vanished from his sight only to appear at his side with a roundhouse kick connecting to his midsection. Once again Naruto was sent flying but he used several gusts of wind to slow himself down. Unfortunately in the time it took to do this, Lei had already reached him and was sending dozens of super fast punches and kicks towards him that he barely dodged. Naruto was very impressed with Lei; it seemed she had indeed given her all to becoming a fantastic kunoichi even with her chakra handicap. He would have to get her a gift later on to show how proud he was.

Shelving these thoughts for later, Naruto went on the offensive and started to throw his own punches and kicks at Lei, although his were accompanied by incredibly powerful (and near imperceptible) bursts of wind. Lei found that even when she was able to dodge his fists and kicks she would still receive a powerful blow, this was starting to wear her down since most of her attacks didn't connect or Naruto managed to block/parry in a way to reduce their damage. Suddenly, she felt it difficult to move her right leg. As she started to worry about this she felt the muscles in her right leg contract and she fell forward, unable to properly control it anymore.

"W-what has happened!?"

"_Forgive me Lei, but that would be my doing. Earlier when I grabbed your leg I sent in a pulse of electricity that would disturb the nerves in your leg muscles. Although it took much longer than I thought it would for it to take effect. To fight it off for that long is truly impressive my friend." _Naruto explained calmly and with a hint of pride in his voice that reddened Lei's face as a chibi version of her inside her mind danced with joy at being praised for her hard work.

"I see. Geiru-sensei! I yield." Lei said before being picked up by Naruto who carried her bridal style back to where the spectators were gathered (although they were all glaring in envy at Lei, even the now somewhat moving Tenten). As Naruto gently laid the very flustered Lei down (she had made sure to hold on tightly and found that Naruto's body was _most youthful_ in her humble opinion). Geiru started to shout once again.

"Alright! Now it is time for the most youthful team 10-"

"We forfeit." Interrupted the nonchalant Shika with a nodding Cho and a dumbfounded Ino.

"What!? Why are we forfeiting?" yelled Ino.

"Indeed. Please explain yourself Shika-chan." Said the intrigued Asuna, she knew Shika always had her reasons and she wanted to hear her breakdown of the current situation.

*Cough* "Well after observing the past three matches I've come to the conclusion that none of us could possibly go up against Naruto-kun. In fact he is way above all our levels and has not even broken a sweat metaphorically in any of the spars."

The jonins smiled at her figuring it out. "It is as you say; Naruto-kun is currently around Kasumi's level and has yet to fully even show his abilities to all of you. This spar was more to demonstrate to all of you the uncertainty of the kunoichi lifestyle. A crash course if you will on how one variable can completely change everything." Kurenai said while smiling.

"Now, could you explain why you would lose and how you came to this conclusion?" Asuna asked.

"Troublesome. I noticed it first at the fact that he would be fighting _alone_ against several teams in succession. While that may be fairly obvious it seemed to have flown over the heads of many of us since it was overshadowed by who would be fighting in the first place. Then as I watched his spars I realized he was holding back quite a bit. His early blows during the fight with team 7 were nowhere near as powerful or fast as the ones in the spar against team 9. Meaning Naruto-kun would try to fight at the level of his opponents. Something one usually only does when fighting opponents much lower than themselves. And then when he used his elemental abilities it was only done in completely non-lethal ways and usually as a last resort measure. He probably could have fried all of the genin he fought at the get go and ended the fight like that. Instead, he used mainly taijutsu with only the occasional elemental attack." Shika said to her wide-eyed peers.

"If we were to spar with Naruto-kun, my Kagemane no jutsu (shadow imitation technique) and Inos' Shintenshin no jutsu (mind body switch technique) would be way to slow to even attempt to capture him. And Cho-chans' Bubun Baika no jutsu (partial multi-size technique) would also be too slow to activate or not be powerful enough to fight Naruto. In short, we would be destroyed." Shika finished with a solemnly nodding Cho and a flabbergasted Ino (she hadn't realized her jutsu library was quite so _limited_).

"Nice assessment. Well I guess that does it for the spars today. Thank you for helping us Naruto-kun! Truly your flames of youth burn bright as the sun!" Geiru said grandly as she turned to where Naruto was a moment ago only to see he had vanished along with most of the genin (Sai still being tied to a tree).

"Oi Geiru, while you were yammering the genin took Naruto-kun for dinner at that barbecue restaurant owned by the Akimichi's. You coming or what?" Asuna said as she started walking out of the training ground (Kurenai having been pulled along by Kira earlier).

"Ah! Indeed my youthful friend!" said Geiru as she ran after Asuna.

.

.

.

"Girls? Can we come? Girls?" Kasumi yelled in vain as she was still uncertain as to the fate of her precious and dared not move.

"Kasumi-sensei, can I take another look at your book on relationships? I believe I might have misunderstood it and that's why we were tied up like this." Sai said contemplatively.

"Sure. After we have a _talk_ on what the book means Sai." Kasumi responded in a voice that for some reason sent a chill up Sai's spine. Emotions and proper socialization were strange Sai finally concluded.

***Several days later, Hokage's office***

It had been a crazy and hectic time for Naruto after the spars with the rookie genin teams. After being dragged to the barbecue restaurant he had been grilled on his abilities (he managed to sweet talk his way out of having to divulge everything and left everyone rather flustered and happy). After that he had been forced to walk _everyone _home (which certainly made for an interesting sight at the very least). The next day he learned that his future teammates were on missions so he would be a free agent to work wherever he was needed for a bit longer and then that night he performed again at the Silver Leaf. The place was packed to the gills (the news of his return being spread extraordinarily quickly) and he had been tearfully thanked by the owner for bringing in so much business. Of course he had to put on several encores and had to escape rather quickly when some of the more inebriated kunoichi started to get a bit randy (and were bringing out the ninja wire) after he was off stage.

The day after that he was tracked down by his childhood friends (Lei, Tenten, Nejiko and Hinata) and 'persuaded' to spend the day with them. A day consisting of going around Konoha together and alternating who held onto his arms (it seemed they had agreed on a system), although the four girls would often have to stare down opposing groups of women that wanted to spend time with him as well. And just yesterday he had spent the majority of his time training with several Anbu units (these having won the new lottery 'who gets to train with Naruto-kun') who proved to him that being incredibly handsy was the norm in the Anbu corp.

Now he had been summoned to the Hokage's office for something very important. Currently he was standing in front of Hiruko.

"_You summoned me Hokage-sama?"_

" Yes. Tomorrow at 9 am team 7 will be going to Nami no Kuni. I want you to go with them as backup unofficially and as an ambassador for trade officially."

"_Wouldn't team 7 be fine by themselves? They do have Kasumi-chan after all."_

"Normally yes. But the bridge builder who hired them to escort him back to Nami no Kuni is hiding something if our current lack of intelligence on Nami no Kuni means anything. So in case there is a hiccup in this supposedly C-rank mission I want you along. You'll be paid well of course."

"**Take the job Naru-kun. It should get you some peace and quiet from all those hounding you for a little while at least." **_**'And I want to see the shenanigans that'll happen with Sai-chan along ufufufufufu…'**_

"_I accept Hokage-sama."_

"Good, pack for at the very least a month abroad and meet team 7 at the west gate tomorrow at 9. Dismissed." Hiruko said as Naruto bid her farewell and left.

'Nami no kuni huh. Should be an interesting trip.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Wave arc starts next. I was going to write out those several days next chapter but I wanted to advance the plot so I could get to the juicier stuff later on quicker. Also, Sai will continue being like this for a while but I hope to develop her as a character since I actually really dig Sai and her backstory in the actual Naruto.**

**Read, review and question.**


	7. Am I a pervert?

**A/N So here's chapter seven. Honestly I wanted to do the entire wave arc in a single chapter but as I started writing it over the past week I kept wanting to add more and eventually it got waaaaay too big for my liking. So I decided to put the wave arc in two chapters instead. Sorry for the wait but it took a while to finally decide to just stop the damn chapter where I did instead of postponing this even longer. Plus side is this is a long ass chapter (for me). Oh! And if you're wondering Haku looks like she did in the standard Naruto canon which is why you don't get a description.**

**I've decided that I will include songs when they fit perfectly with how I want things. If not then I'll just go for a description or something.**

**I really want to make Satsuki a tsundere... It fits her so well...**

**By the way, make sure to support Nightmares around Winter and read The First Male Nin Reboot that is now out.**

**I do not own anything of any value (including Naruto and She Wants Revenge) and barring a colossal win at a casino I probably never will... I just made myself sad...**

**Read, review and question.**

"People talking/Naruto in his mindscape"

_'People thinking/Naruto thinking in his mindscape'_

_"Naruto talking/singing"_

_'_Naruto thinking'

**"Bijuu talking"**

_**"Bijuu thinking"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***The west gate of Konoha, 8:45 am***

Naruto had just arrived at the gate (he had made sure to pack everything yesterday immediately after receiving the mission). He saw team 7 waiting leisurely (Sai was reading a rather large book, Satsuki looked strangely contemplative and Sakura looked as if she was debating with herself over something) as if not expecting to go anywhere for quite some time.

"_Good morning." _Naruto politely intoned as he approached while Kurama watched, intrigued as to what new funny situations would come from this.

Team 7 instantly tensed up (even Sai) and slowly looked towards Naruto's direction as if trying to decide whether this was real or not.

"G-good morning Naruto-sama." Sai said with a small stutter, surprising herself. Ever since she had met Naruto at the group spar she had been feeling weird. At first she thought she may have caught an illness but that was easily ruled out. She would feel her heart flutter when she thought of Naruto and when she slept she would often find him at the center of her dreams; him simply there with her going about a day together, hands interlinked... The memory of her kissing him would often replay in her mind and she would feel a strange twinge in her chest that she could not figure out. It was why she was currently reading a medical textbook concerning cardiology. She wouldn't be able to accomplish her missions (watching Satsuki and becoming closer to Naruto-sama) if she had some strange heart condition that killed her after all.

"Hey there Naruto-kun." Sakura said shyly, she had still not figured out what to do concerning Naruto and Satsuki…

"Hnn, Uzumaki." Satsuki greeted(?) as she looked away suddenly. Although behind the harshness there was a bit of embarrassment and nervousness that Naruto thought he heard.

"Why are you here Naruto-sama?" Sai asked putting her book away before a look of realization hit her. Placing her fist into her open palm she announced her find. "You decided to accept your prize and have come to haul me back to your bedroom to ravish. Ugly, flat-chest inform Kasumi-sensei that I will return later." Sai finished as she quickly moved towards Naruto and grabbed his arm, and started to pull him away from the others. The spectators watching quickly becoming agitated and some even about to intervene violently when the arriving Kasumi spoke up.

"Sai, let go of Naruto-kun. _Now_." Sai let go reluctantly as their client Tazuna showed up. "Naruto-kun will be joining us on our trip to Nami no Kuni since he has a mission coinciding with ours."

At this team 7 felt elated and incredibly nervous. This was highly unexpected but if handled right could get them way ahead of anyone else currently vying for the handsome blonde… Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth the team accepted that and started off towards Nami.

***That night***

Team 7 plus two had made it a fair distance from Konoha (well, fair when considering they were going at civilian speeds) and were now settling down and making camp. On the way so far Naruto had to constantly watch Sai who would use any opportunity to come near him and grope him rather openly. This would of course set off the chain reaction of both Kasumi and Satsuki yelling at her, grabbing Naruto and then arguing with each other about who Naruto would stay beside. Naruto would then calm them both down and move a bit away from either of them. Until Sai of course slipped next to him again, boldly offering her body whilst groping him and restarting the cycle. Oddly enough he had felt like they were being watched earlier but that went away nearly as fast as he felt it…

Now they were making camp, Satsuki and Sai having gone for firewood and to scrounge up anything they could while Sakura and Naruto were setting up tents (Kasumi of course setting up a perimeter to make sure they wouldn't get ambushed). Tazuna was in a corner of the clearing being used, trying to catch his breath (being an old drunk tends to leave you with a somewhat subpar physique).

"So, how did you and Kasumi-sensei get so close?" Sakura hesitantly asked. She had been feeling awkward with all the silence and wanted to fill it somehow. Besides, maybe she could get useful info out of this… _'Oh kami, I'm turning into Ino-pig...'_

"_When I was younger Kasumi-chan was in the Anbu corps and one of her duties was patrolling around the area where I lived. She would treat me to snacks and play with me often, something I was rather thankful for since I have always been an orphan. And from those interactions she found herself a place deep in my heart as someone I found precious." _Naruto finished in a happy tone with a nostalgic look on his face as Sakura found herself enraptured with his face at that moment. In the years to come she would point out this night as the night she realized her love for the handsome blonde. In the trees above, a returning Kasumi felt her heart soar and swell with an indescribable joy at hearing _her_ Naruto-kun's thoughts on her.

After cooling down and fixing herself up a bit (she realized that her indescribable _joy_ had a rather interesting effect on her lower regions and had ruined _another_ pair of panties) she jumped down and resisted the urge to simply grab Naruto and drag him into an empty tent. She had to appear somewhat professional after all, well at least until Tazuna fell into a drunken enough stupor not to notice anything. Reining in her thoughts for later she addressed them as Satsuki and Sai reappeared with firewood and a dead boar respectively.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura good job. Satsuki go start a fire and Sai-"

"_Excuse me, but would it be possible for me to cook the boar Kasumi-chan?" _Naruto asked hopefully.

'''_A meal cooked by Naruto-kun/sama!?''' _the quartet of kunoichi simultaneously thought and as one came to an agreement.

"Of course. Please go ahead Naruto-kun." Kasumi said with Sakura eagerly nodding.

"Hnn, of course you're the one doing the cooking. It's a man's job to look after their betters."

"I'm happy to see you taking the initiative in our relationship Naruto-sama. Several of the books I've read discussed how important it is for a man to cook well for their fiancée."

"… _But we aren't engaged Sai."_

""DAMN STRAIGHT!"" The other members of team 7 yelled at Sai while moving in-between the two in case Sai tried something. Again. Sai merely continued her fake smile as she tried to come up with a strategy to get close to _her _Naruto-sama again…

Naruto went on to prep and cook the boar with a curious Tazuna sitting near. Satsuki having started the fire decided to linger around for a bit (wanting to spend some time with Naruto before she was called away by Kasumi).

"Hnn, s-so you enjoy cooking?"

"_Yes. It has been a passion of mine for years."_

"I-I see. W-well do you know any recipes with tomatoes in them?"

"_Only a few unfortunately."_

"My mother Mikoto has several good recipes. If you want you could possibly come by the Uchiha compound and I'm sure my mother would be willing to help teach you a few." Satsuki said as her face got progressively redder. "Maybe even stay for dinner…" She added in a much quieter voice as if trying to slip the offer in unnoticed. "I-I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this to make sure as a man you know your place and can cook at a satisfying level." She finished as she turned her head away and walked off.

"….HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well aren't you Mr. popular? So which one of those four are you actually dating? With how she's been acting I'm betting it's the short haired brunette that keeps groping you." Tazuna said with a perverted twinkle in his eye and a bit of pride in his voice at the caliber of ladies seemingly interested in the blonde.

"_I'm not dating any of them actually. Currently I'm trying to work out what I'm going to do about them… and many others…" _Naruto responded in a thinking tone.

"**I still say induct them into your harem. After all, it would gift me with plenty of entertainment. Fufufufu…"**

'How would I convince them to share though? I am not being some asshole who only uses woman Kura-chan.'

"**Just lay down the ground rules for being in your 'gets some Naruto lovin' list." **Kurama said as if telling women with damn near supernatural abilities and training in brutally killing others that they need to calm the hell down and obey a few 'ground rules' will end well.

*Sigh* 'We'll hammer out the kinks on this later Kura-chan.'

"Well maybe you should start a relationship with one of them. They certainly seem to care for you quite a bit." Tazuna interrupted his conversation with Kurama after taking a few steadying draughts of sake.

"_Possibly."_ Comfortable silence then ensued for a bit as Naruto concentrated on cooking the boar and Tazuna tried staying conscious. Sai tried several times to reach Naruto but she was stopped each time by one of her teammates. After Naruto finished cooking, everyone gathered around the fire and dug into the boar.

"This is amazing!" Sakura said with stars in her eyes.

"It really is. I could get used to eating this _everyday_…" Kasumi said in a suggestive tone (taking bites when everyone looked away, ensuring no one saw her face).

"…Hnn, not bad." Satsuki said while keeping her face and voice as neutral as possible (ruined a bit by how ravenously she was eating).

"It is wonderful to know that Naruto-sama deserves his title from more than just his looks, combat abilities and massive cock." Sai said with an actual tint of joy in her voice. At the mention of Naruto's lower half everyone stopped eating for a few moments and stared at Sai.

"…I still haven't forgiven you for putting your grubby mitts on _Uchiha_ property Sai. Don't let it happen again."

"Sai, remember our _talk_ on proper conduct towards Naruto-kun."

"Leave Naruto-kun alone you hussy!" At this team 7 and Naruto stared at Sakura who had never reacted so violently in the defense of Naruto before. Usually she would stick like glue to Satsuki and viciously verbally assault anyone who tried to get too close to her crush. But recently it seemed she didn't care as much…

"Erbufh." As the awkward silence ensued, Tazuna finally passed out drunk and collapsed after eating his fill. This little sideshow effectively distracting everyone from the previous conversation. Kasumi quickly put him in his tent and then divided up the time on who would be on night watch.

"It'll go Satsuki, Sakura, me and finally Sai. Two hours each shift so we will all get at least six hours of sleep."

"_What about me Kasumi-chan?"_

"Don't worry about it. You are mainly here for a diplomatic mission so let us worry about combat for now."

"…_If you say so."_

"Get to it." Kasumi finally said as everyone went to their assigned task.

***Sometime during Sakura's shift, near Naruto's tent***

Kasumi had bid her time during Satsuki's watch keeping quiet; it would've been too difficult to sneak into Naruto's tent then with Satsuki watching it like a hawk. But Sakura was much less attentive towards the tents, she would have to work on that when they returned to Konoha but for now it was a boon. Using her stealth earned from countless missions Kasumi (currently in a silver silk teddy that hugged her curves like a lover and left little to the imagination, although she kept a silver scarf around her face so she could teasingly reveal how she looked like under her ever present mask) arrived in front of her beloved's tent. Tonight would be the night she finally felt his touch! She would fuck his brains out and make him hers… She would have to get a fruit basket or something for Hokage-sama for sending him on this mission with her. _'Oh! I'll give her one of the best seats at Naruto-kun's and I's wedding!' _she giddily thought while suppressing a perverted giggle and stemming a growing nosebleed.

As she reached for the flap of Naruto's tent to open it, her hand was grabbed and halted. Turning quickly she saw Satsuki standing next to her in nothing but an overlarge white tee shirt and a pair of brilliant red panties. "What are you doing here Kasumi-sensei?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

"Naruto-kun is very important to this mission. As team leader I'm making sure he is safe and sound. Now get back to your tent _genin._" Kasumi whispered with her patience becoming incredibly strained.

Before Satsuki could angrily respond they heard moans and groans coming from inside the tent. They both froze as the noises grew louder. "Fufufufu, I knew planting those ink snakes on you earlier would turn out well. Do not worry Naruto-sama, I read in Kasumi-sensei's new book that intercourse leads to the best possible sleep. Be gentle, it is my first time after all…" They then heard the tearing of cloth as the now known Sai had started to vividly describe Naruto and his form in her immense appreciation for finally seeing it _all_.

Deciding to do something before Sai made them both pass out from nosebleeds (and vowing to stop allowing Sai to read her Icha Icha, again), Kasumi and Satsuki tore open the tent. ""SAI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"" They yelled as they saw something both incredible and blood boiling. Naruto was bound, gagged and completely nude. Kasumi had uncovered her Sharingan to make sure she was ready in case Sai tried anything. Not to make sure she burned into her mind Naruto's form in case he was nude or in some other kind of wet dream inducing state. Of course not, she was strictly professional on missions. Satsuki as well subconsciously activated her dormant Sharingan to etch the image into her brain, although as soon as she memorized it her eyes reverted to normal (no one noticed it either since there were more important matters to deal with).

But the part that was blood boiling was the now surprised Sai (currently in just a pair of soaked and lacy black panties) who had one hand pumping Naruto's length and the other pleasuring herself. "Please leave, Naruto-sama and I are in the middle of copulating." She said regaining her composure. The killer intent that exploded from Kasumi and Satsuki rivaled that of a lesser tailed bijuu as they, in a well coordinated assault, grabbed Naruto, freed him and knocked Sai out with a vicious hook (courtesy of Satsuki who was not angry about the constant insults to her looks, nope not even a little) while she tried to escape with Naruto.

"Satsuki, tie up Sai and watch over her for the night. She may do this again and I'll be damned if I allow Naruto-kun to be raped while I'm around. And check what happened to Sakura. She will be trained to the ground if I find out she fell asleep." Kasumi said angrily while holding Naruto's head into her bust tightly.

"And what will _you_ be doing Kasumi-_sensei_?"

"Guarding Naruto-kun in my tent of course." Kasumi said as she started to walk away, still muffling the nude Naruto into her chest.

"I don't think so sensei." Satsuki said while grabbing Naruto's arm. "I think it would be better if he stayed in my tent. As the sensei of our team would it not be better to be watching over your more problematic students?" Before Kasumi could respond she and Satsuki were both electrocuted and fell to the ground, unable to move for the moment.

"_I am going to sleep in my tent, I will not be disturbed until tomorrow or there will be __consequences__…" _Naruto announced with a rare tone of anger, being finally fed up with what was happening and making a stand. He then unpacked an emergency tent, set it up and disappeared inside.

.

.

.

"… Kasumi-sensei?"

"Yes Satsuki?"

"I-is it strange that I was turned on by Naruto being angry and commanding us?"

"Not at all." Kasumi replied, as she too was rather aroused and was currently wondering if she had some masochistic tendencies…

***Naruto's mindscape, a few minutes later***

"**Well hello Naruto-kun, that certainly was an int-"**Kurama started in a teasing voice before having her mouth sealed off by a deep passionate kiss from Naruto. Her surprise quickly increased as she felt Naruto roughly groping her behind and leading her towards a bed that was just conjured up.

"Talk later." He succinctly said as he tore off her clothing and pounced. It would be a ground shattering night for both of them…

***Naruto's mindscape, an hour or two before dawn***

"**If I had a real body I know I would be sore for days." **Kurama happily announced as she and Naruto cuddled after an exhausting night of passion. **"It was odd that you were so aggressive but damn, was it hot."**

"Yeah… I felt so incredibly horny when Sai tied me up that it was maddening. I guess this means I have a thing for bondage… *sigh* Guess this means I'm a pervert." Naruto wondered aloud.

"**You're my pervert though. Besides, trying new things is what couples do. Fufufufufu…" **Kurama said with future plans already forming. Who knew what other secret kinks Naruto might have!? Kurama felt giddy at finding out. **"Although you still need to get laid outside your mindscape for your body itself to get this relief. So get on that, it gets monotonous just watching you shower."**

*sigh* "I still need to figure out how to go about this. But I think I'm warming up to the idea…" Naruto said as his thoughts wandered to plundering a submissive Sai… _'Wait, where the fuck did that come from?'_ Naruto thought to himself as Kurama happily nuzzled his neck._ 'I really am turning into a pervert. But would that be such a bad thing_…' Naruto continued to think as he waited for dawn to arrive.

***Several days later, in Nami no Kuni***

Team 7 plus two had put in effort to move as fast as possible and had arrived earlier than they expected (Tazuna being carried by Kasumi's shadow clone when his complaining got on everyone's nerves). For every night they stopped Naruto would set his tent up away from everyone else and even set traps around it (on a side note, on the morning after the incident Sakura was found tied up and in a bush; Sai had taken her down in case she noticed her sneaking into Naruto's tent). Naruto would also lay down the ground rules and promise _severe_ consequences on anyone foolhardy enough not to listen to his warning of allowing him to sleep in peace (this was honestly more a way to test the waters on whether he could convince horny kunoichi to listen to him) which was incredibly effective.

During the past several days he found that he was significantly more attracted to his comrades then before, as Kurama explained it, his suppressed lust and natural hormones of being a teenager were chipping away at his self control. Since he was only satisfied in his mind, his body still constantly felt the need to fornicate. He would need to find someone (or many someone's if Kurama had her way) to help with that. But who? Pondering this he and his group were several miles out from Tazuna's house when a dense mist rolled in.

'This mist, it feels rather familiar…' Naruto thought to himself as he pulled his hood tighter over his head. *thunk* the sound of Satsuki's kunai embedding itself in a tree was heard as Satsuki quickly moved towards it and found a very frightened rabbit.

"Hnn… I could have sworn there was a person here moments ago." Satsuki said to herself as Kasumi looked at the rabbit before a realization hit her. Before she could voice this realization she heard a distinct sound of something cutting through the air.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled as everyone hit the floor just as an incredibly large sword flew through the air where their midsections were. With the force that it lodged itself into the tree with, it was rather obvious what would've happened had they not heeded Kasumi's timely warning. Suddenly a figure appeared on top of the blade.

"Impressive. You all managed to evade a strike from my darling Kubikiribocho. It has been too long since I've had a decent fight, don't die _too_ quickly now." The figure was tall, easily as tall as Naruto, she had black hair held back by a scratched out Kirigakure headband underneath which were a pair of deadly and mesmerizing yellow eyes . She also had bandages covering the lower portion of her face like Kasumi with her black mask. But the most striking thing about her was of course her hour glass figure; giant well rounded (at least e-cup from Naruto's observation) breasts barely contained by a muscle shirt that revealed her slim, toned midsection which lead to a pair of wide hips that begged to be held during passionate lovemaking. She also had an ample bottom and incredibly long legs that were unfortunately (in Naruto's opinion) covered by baggy combat pants.

"Hasaki Momochi, Demon of the hidden mist and ex-member of the Seven Swordswoman of the Mist. I take it you're here for the old drunk?"

"Huh, it seems the demon sisters were right in not attacking you. Kasumi Hatake, the copy kunoichi said to have over a thousand jutsu under her belt. Oh this will be so much fun!" Hasaki said, ignoring Kasumi's question in her eagerness to fight.

"Stay back everyone, Hasaki is an A-rank Kunoichi who –"

"_I'm glad to see that you're still looking lovely Hasaki-chan." _Naruto interrupted while simultaneously removing his hood obscuring his face. Time stood still as Naruto simply smiled warmly at his old friend as Hasaki's mind tried to make sense of this new development. Several long minutes passed before Naruto was suddenly knocked over by a speeding blur.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" being the yell of the blur as it held Naruto for dear life as both were on the ground in a rather compromising position. This of course broke everyone from their daze as anger (for team 7) and confusion (Hasaki) enveloped them.

"GET THE FUCK OF HIM!" team 7 yelled.

"Mmmm, it's been sooo long since we've last seen each other Naruto-sama." The blur said in a loving and subservient tone, completely ignoring her surroundings.

"_It has been a few years Haku-chan. Would you mind allowing me to stand?" _Naruto intoned gently as Haku of course did as he said. As he stood Naruto was immediately grabbed by Hasaki (who used Haku as a distraction to close the distance) and was then held deeply into the valley of her breasts.

"Naru-kun! I'm so glad I can see you again! How about you come with me and Haku to a restaurant and we can _catch up_. Fufufufu…." Hasaki happily said with a nodding Haku next to her as Tazuna wore a shocked stupid expression while team 7 was readying for a brutal assault.

"_I'm sorry Hasaki-chan but currently I have business I need to take care of, maybe later though. And would you mind not taking Tazuna? It would mean a lot to me if you could join our side in this little conflict." _Naruto said, laying on the charm (he really did not want to fight a friend to the death after all).

"Muu… You leave me in a really tight spot Naru-kun… I really do need the money from this job for my Kiri rebellion…"

"_Hasaki-chan, you do know Yashira was overthrown a while ago right?"_

"She was!?"

"_Yes. I was in Mizu no Kuni around the time her regime fell. I believe a woman by the name of Mei Terumi is now Mizukage." _

"Huh… Well then… I guess I really don't have a reason to fight you guys." Hasaki said as she put her arm around Naruto's and tried to nonchalantly leave while taking Naruto. Haku, of course, following closely and also acting very nonchalant.

"""WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?""" team 7 yelled as Kasumi used her incredible jonin level speed to snatch Naruto while Sai, Sakura and Satsuki took a defensive position around the two. Naruto was currently debating the merits of intervening or letting this play out for a bit longer (Kurama enthusiastically arguing for this soon-to-be catfight to continue).

"Hey! You have a death wish bitch?" Hasaki angrily said as she grabbed onto her Kubikiribocho in case it was needed.

"Return Naruto-sama immediately." Haku added while readying her senbon.

"Naruto-kun is part of Konoha and will not be taken by the likes of you." Kasumi responded in a deadly tone while putting a hand on her headband in the event her Sharingan was needed.

"Naru-kun can do whatever he wishes. Now hand him over so we can take him!"

"Taking Uchiha property is punishable by death."

"Big talk from a now meaningless clan."

"What the fuck did you just say!?" Satsuki nearly charged forward at Hasaki's rather blunt words but was held back by Sai, couldn't let the Uchiha heir die just yet after all.

"_Quiet. All of you.__" _Naruto said in an authoritative tone (and subconsciously slipping a little killing intent courtesy of Kurama into his words) since he decided to take his chances in controlling this quickly escalating verbal fight. _"Now, we will all go to Tazuna's home where we will discuss this like the adults we should be. Now come, I do not wish to camp out when there is a perfectly good bed waiting for me." _Naruto finished as he started walking away with the gob-smacked Tazuna directing him on where to go.

""As you wish, Naruto-sama."" Haku and Sai said in sync before looking at each other and realizing that the other was a rival for the position at their masters' side. It felt like lightning was sparkling between the two for a few moments before both went after Naruto.

.

.

.

"That… that was really freaking hot. Wait for me Naru-kun!" Hasaki said before following those that left. What was left of team 7 following as well after adjusting themselves (all three becoming rather aroused and wondering on their masochistic tendencies…).

***A bit later, Tazuna's house***

"_We will now decide on our next course of action._" Naruto said as he sipped the tea given to him by the nervously giggling Tsunami who was immediately glared at by the surrounding kunoichi. They had all gathered in the living room as Tazuna had already explained the business with Gato destroying Nami's economy and enslaving its people on the way to his home.

"Well, we obviously need to get rid of this despicable man. Hasaki, do you know where his base is?" Kasumi said, she was only willing to work with these rogue kunoichi because it was Naruto asking so she wanted this done as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, I do. We may as well destroy it tomorrow night since the little bastard will be staying there then," at seeing everyone's (except Hakus) questioning gaze on her knowledge of Gato's sleeping habits she elaborated further. "I have a meeting with him in a few days so he will be coming tomorrow night to check on his little thug army. He is a rather paranoid bastard."

"I see. Alright, Haku was it? I want you to stay here with Satsuki and Sakura to guard Tazuna and his family. Sai you're with Hasaki, Naruto-kun and I as the ones to end Gato."

"Why do I have to stay?" Satsuki questioned angrily.

"Because we'll need a bit of muscle in case someone tries to attack here." Kasumi calmly said as Satsuki opened her mouth to continue arguing before being cut off by Naruto.

"_Please stay here and help guard Tazuna Satsuki. It would be very helpful if you do." _Naruto said once again laying down the charm (he figured that if it worked once it would again).

"H-hnn, if you ask so politely I will deign to do this." She finally said as she turned away with a blush on her face as envious glares were sent her way.

"Wait, Naru-kun why are you coming with us? Wouldn't it be safer if you stayed here?" Hasaki said as she suddenly realized that Naruto was coming on an incredibly dangerous mission.

"_Oh right. Well I think it would be better to show you why I have been hired as a mercenary for Konoha. Care to make a little wager on it as well?" _Naruto said as he finished his tea and stood with a cocky smile on his face (both intriguing Hasaki and making her rather horny).

"Of course. I hope you don't mind a girl who likes to get a bit _rough._"

"_I can be a bit forceful as well Hasaki-chan. Do not underestimate my skills in all manner of things..." _Naruto said back with a smirk as he walked outside towards a clearing he saw when arriving at Tazuna's house. Hasaki and Haku eagerly followed as everyone else (who knew Naruto) was surprised at Naruto's unusual boldness. Deciding to get some answers out of Haku, team 7 along with Tazuna and Tsunami followed them outside as a young boy watched all this while in hiding. He too then went to look for a good vantage point to watch.

***At a clearing a safe distance from Tazunas house***

"So what's the rules for this spar? And what would you like to bet on?" Hasaki said, standing roughly ten feet from Naruto with Kasumi in the middle (she was designated as the referee). Everyone else was further away eagerly awaiting this spar (and for this opportunity to question Haku on her and Hasakis' relationship with Naruto).

"_Well let's not kill each other. Everything else is fair game. And if I win, you and Haku come back with us to Konoha and become kunoichi there."_

"Hmm, and if I win?"

"_Well, I'll owe you a favor."_

"Done." Hasaki quickly agreed, knowing Naruto's word was ironclad. Her mind quickly filled with the things she could make Naruto do when she got that favor… She was so distracted by this that she almost missed Kasumi announcing the start of the spar before retreating to where everyone else was.

Hasaki quickly paid for this lapse in attention as Naruto appeared in front of her with a powerful palm thrust heading for her midsection. Surprised at his speed (it had grown considerably since last they met) she hastily jumped backward as she took a ready stance with her Kubikiribocho. "You've improved considerably my dear Naru-kun."

"_Thank you. I would hate to disappoint after not seeing each other for so long."_ Naruto responded while unsheathing his ninjato that he had kept strapped to his back while traveling to Nami no Kuni. The two then dropped their happy attitudes as a fierce silence descended upon everyone. The only sound being that of the rustling leaves as a soft wind caressed the audience, such a strange juxtaposition to an otherwise intense atmosphere.

The seconds slowly ticked by before Hasaki grew impatient and jumped into the air while swinging Kubikiribocho in a downward arc towards Naruto. Knowing Hasaki's strength Naruto dodged the strike with a spin, allowing him to duplicate the smooth circular slash that Hayako had used in their spar not too long ago. Hasaki quickly used the broadside of her blade to block the circular slash before pushing forward to try and unbalance Naruto. Naruto sidestepped the forward charge and tried to go for a quick stab towards Hasaki's exposed side, but this was thwarted by Hasaki quickly using a horizontal swing to force Naruto to retreat. Now standing roughly a dozen feet from Hasaki, Naruto thought on his options. Unless he got incredibly close (which wasn't likely), Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to do a thing to Hasaki if he relied on kenjutsu only…

"_Hasaki-chan, I haven't been completely honest with you on my abilities. And for that I am sorry, so please allow me to remedy this deceit." _Naruto said to a confused Hasaki as team 7 broke out in excited grins for what was about to happen.

Before Hasaki could respond Naruto went on the attack with a wide horizontal swing of his ninjato, confusing Hasaki since he was still a dozen feet from her, before being shocked as a wave of flame came towards her in the wake of the swing. Gathering her wits she jumped away from the flame and towards the nearby water so it would be easier to cast her jutsu.

"Since when could you do that!?" she asked in shock and a little hurt since Naruto had kept this from her.

"_A while actually. Sorry Hasaki-chan, but if anyone else knew I had elemental abilities before I got the protection of one of the bigger kunoichi villages then it would more than likely end quite badly for me." _Naruto answered as he resumed his ready stance. Hasaki saw the logic in this (Naruto was already a prime target for kidnapping because of his looks so him having any kind of strange abilities would just increase that even more).

"I'll forgive you Naru-kun, but I won't be holding back anymore." Hasaki said as she lifted her blade with one hand while starting a sequence of seals with the other. "Suiton: Teppodama (liquid bullets)!" she yelled as she shot out several powerful blasts of water towards Naruto who dodged to the side and ran forward with his ninjato once again covered in fire. As he closed the distance he made several quick slashes; sending waves of fire towards Hasaki who, in an impressive display of swordsmanship, cut through each rendering them inert (she had covered Kubikiribocho in suiton chakra in order to maximize the effectiveness of her defense).

Now wanting to go on the offensive, Hasaki created several water clones to aid her in her attack on Naruto as he once again sent a blast a fire at her. She smacked it aside with her blade as she had her water clones attack Naruto from opposite sides.

Naruto was now dodging perfectly timed sword strikes from the three well coordinated clones as he tried to get an opening before jumping forward as the real Hasaki tried to sneak up behind him and attack his blindspot. As he rolled he came up with a plan, he continued his movement away from the Hasaki's and landed near the water before the real Hasaki finally caught up.

"You've done well to be able to dodge all those strikes. I'll give you a reward for your skill. Suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu (water dragon bullet technique)" she said as she quickly and efficiently finished the mass amount of seals needed. A giant water dragon rose from behind Naruto and uttered a roar of challenge as its eerily glowing eyes zoned in on Naruto before rapidly descending on him with its jaws spread wide. Naruto merely smirked as his little plan was coming together well. On the sidelines Kasumi remembered the time when she first saw Naruto bend the elements and wondered how he would do it again.

Naruto remained calm and quickly sheathed his ninjato as the water dragon drew close before suddenly turning towards it and thrusting his palm into the dragons' jaws and then twisting his upper body (his outstretched arm going in the same direction as his body) with a powerful motion as the dragon lost its shape and became a dome of water around Naruto. With his palm still within the water, Naruto retracted his arm and got into a steady stance (knees bent, feet shoulder width apart, both arms close to the body for quick movement). Now facing a rather dumbstruck Hasaki (who unfortunately assumed fire was the extent of his elemental ability since he purposely remained vague on his abilities and didn't use a secondary element until now). Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply before making his move.

In an explosion of movement Naruto unleashed a furious flurry of powerful punches towards Hasaki, each punch corresponding with a powerful burst of water that shot towards Hasaki like a cannon. In less than a few seconds her clones had been destroyed as she desperately avoided the water projectiles that continued to rain down. Each time one hit the earth or a tree it would shatter and explode, which worsened her visibility as she wondered what she could do (her water dragon had given Naruto enough water to continue attacking for much longer than she was comfortable with). Deciding to finally use her trump card she gathered chakra as a dense mist settled in on the clearing.

As Naruto lost his visibility he stopped his furious assault and allowed the remaining water around him to lose its shape. 'I wondered when she would use this. Well, at least I know she's taking this seriously.' He thought as he kept still and started to feel the air currents around him for a hint of Hasakis' possible location.

"I didn't think I would have to use this on you Naru-kun. Thank you for the one of the best spars I've had in quite some time. Now please lose so I can get my favor. Fufufufufufu…." Hasaki said starting off in a happy tone before turning flirtatious.

Naruto had discussed this technique with Hasaki before and knew it worked by the mist eliminating sight while enhancing Hasaki's hearing to levels where she could pinpoint the slightest movement in her mist. 'Perfect.' He thought with a smile.

Naruto readied his voice with his special mix of chakra and then began to sing.

{Tear you apart by She Wants Revenge, about half of it}

_Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
In a whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

Hasaki for a moment wondered what the hell was Naruto thinking when he started to sing (although she enjoyed it immensely) but that thought quickly left her as she realized she couldn't pinpoint his position at all. In fact the singing was coming from every direction.

_Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her_  
_Best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped_  
_but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like_  
_when she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright_

Hasaki found that her mist was rapidly disappearing and she herself was having difficulty moving. It felt as if her chakra itself had been trapped behind some kind of impenetrable wall when she tried to summon it. Her surroundings had darkened quite a bit and it was as if midnight had suddenly descended upon her.

_It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak_  
_And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak_  
_escape was just a nod and a casual wave_  
_Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days_

She felt Naruto's hot breath next to her ear as she frantically spun to face him using her quickly dwindling mobility, only to see he wasn't there, this would repeat itself as she found that she grew more paranoid by the second.

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_  
_It's just like all the others it'll go away_  
_Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know_  
_You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

Now she could feel the caress of his fingers all over her body. Each time it felt like sparks of electricity had zapped her and left her craving his caress as a deep seated hunger grew and gnawed at her like a starving animal.

_I want to hold you close_  
_Skin pressed against me tight_  
_Lie still, and close your eyes girl_  
_So lovely, it feels so right_

Hasaki felt the maddening influence of lust on her mind as she could barely think, no, she _didn't_ want to think. All she wanted was to feel and be felt. To be rid of these stuffy clothes and be ravaged; to fuck like a pair of animals in heat here in this clearing.

_I want to hold you close_  
_Soft breath, beating heart_  
_As I whisper in your ear_  
_I want to fucking tear you apart_

She suddenly felt cool steel at her neck as the song ended; her vision returned and she realized that she was no longer in possession of Kubikiribocho (it was stuck in the ground several yards away) and was now on her knees with Naruto's ninjato in a perfect position to behead her.

"_I knew if I pushed you hard enough you would use your signature technique. Since you didn't know of my special kekkai genkai, Siren's Song, you did not know the dangers of being able to hear everything perfectly when around me. I captured you in my song and now I do believe I won."_ Naruto said with a small smidgen of pride in his voice (it wasn't everyday you bested such a powerful opponent after all).

Hasaki merely dumbly nodded, not only did Naruto have the ability to bend multiple elements but he had a strange kekkai genkai allowing him to cast something akin to ultra-powerful genjutsu (as far as she knew, after today she wouldn't assume anything on his abilities). _'I am so having his kids.'_ She concluded from all this as Naruto helped her to stand. She stood there thinking on what just happened as Naruto returned Kubikiribocho to her which she mechanically accepted as they walked towards the others.

""You were magnificent Naruto-sama."" Haku and Sai once again said in unison before glaring at each other with sparks flying violently between them.

"Indeed Naruto-kun. I had heard of your kekkai genkai and its capabilities but it was truly interesting to see it in action." Kasumi added as Sakura, Satsuki and Tsunami were currently trying to find a way to hide the results of their incredible arousal (the other three ladies present on the sidelines honestly not caring at this point).

"Now care to tell us how you know these two?" Satsuki added with a tint of anger coloring her voice. Everyone was so enraptured watching the spar that no one questioned Haku.

"_Sure. How about we discuss this after dinner?"_ Naruto said as everyone agreed and headed back inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Aaaaaand done. Welp, there goes the first chapter of the wave arc. Hope you enjoyed it. There was an ass-ton more I was going to include before I finally stopped myself. Good lord.**

**If you haven't noticed this is the beginning of Naruto finally becoming the Elemental Casanova. I hope to make him more badass and awesome as he fully develops through my story. This is a super Naruto fic after all.**

**Read, review and question mon ami.**


	8. Kasumi can be scary?

**A/N Gutentag. Here is chapter 8 and honestly, I kind of hate it. I mean that. If I ever go back and re-write any chapters of this story this chapter will probably be the first one to undergo the metaphorical knife. Ah well, next chapter should be much better and much more fun to write so hopefully it will make up for this one.**

**Oh! And if you're wondering why I never answer reviews it's because I always forget to until right after posting a chap. If you have a question that MUST be answered please pm me. It will be much easier for me to answer that quickly. But please continue sending me your thoughts through review too. I may not answer you but I will take each recommendation seriously and add it to my story if I feel I should.**

**Read, review and question.**

**"**People talking"

_'People thinking'_

_"Naruto talking/singing"_

_'_Naruto thinking'

**"Bijuu speaking"**

_**'Bijuu thinking'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Inside Tazuna's home, living room***

Everyone was currently sitting around and relaxing a bit after having a wonderful meal (Naruto had helped an incredibly nervous and giddy Tsunami with cooking). The cheerful mood was quickly being replaced with one of anticipation as team 7 (and secretly Tazuna and his family) were thinking of hearing more of Naruto's past. After sipping the tea he had, Naruto began to tell of his past encounters with Hasaki and Haku…

_XFlashback, 3 years ago Kawa no Kuni (River country)X_

Hasaki and Haku were both dead tired and seeking shelter in a moderately sized town. They had been betrayed by a client who had contacted the Kiri hunter kunoichi instead of paying them for a well completed job (the bastard client didn't get to gloat long since he was soon cut in half by an angry Hasaki). For nearly a week the two had been constantly on the run and had now ended up in River country, with no supplies and no one to turn to. As Hasaki was contemplating simply fighting back (and inevitably dying since she was in no condition to fight anymore) she saw an incredibly handsome young man entering a high class club that was members only and even had a few mean looking Suna kunoichi as guards. Deciding to put her Anbu skills in infiltration to use she followed him and snuck into the high class bar (having put Kubikiribocho into a storage scroll so she would be less conspicuous).

As she and Haku wandered about inside (being mistaken for a new pair of bouncers) she felt a cold chill down her spine as she heard the squad of hunter kunoichi arguing with the two Suna guards outside about being let inside. She then saw the handsome blonde from earlier exiting what was presumably a dressing room and reacted quickly by coming up behind him and covertly dragging him into said room.

"Shh! We aren't here to harm you! We just need some shelter until the heat cools down!" Hasaki whispered urgently as Haku locked the door. Hasaki then turned the blonde man around and looked into his deep cerulean eyes, losing herself for a moment before saying in a sincere and heartfelt tone "Please, only for a little while. Please." The handsome youth continued to stare into her eyes (making her feel as if he were gazing into her very soul) before slowly nodding.

Hasaki and Haku breathed a sigh of relief as both relaxed and found a chair to sit down in. Both finally taking a good look at the room they were in and realized it was actually more of a room one would see in a hotel; with a large comfy looking bed in one corner, a dresser and cabinets near it and even a kitchenette with a regular sized refrigerator. Overall it was rather nice and befitting the high class establishment it was located in.

"_So, can I at least know the names of my new guests?" _the youth said in a voice that soothed both kunoichi.

"My name is Hasaki and this is Haku." Hasaki said, trying to stay vague in case he knew of her rogue kunoichi status.

"_I see, mine is Naruto. Well, could you please explain why you both needed the use of my room as a hideout?"_

"Ehh… About that, could I just say 'personal' reasons?" Hasaki said in a hopeful tone while the handsome youth now known as Naruto gave her a deadpan stare and raised an eyebrow. "Well, can't blame a girl for trying. You see these kunoichi are hunting me and Haku down. So I figured I'd sneak in here with the kunoichi guards outside dissuading any of them from coming inside." Hasaki said once again trying not to give too much away.

"_Any reason why you would be hunted down by kunoichi?"_

"None particularly."

"_Of course. Allow me to call security."_

"Wait! No!"

"_Then may I have a reason for you being hunted down?"_

"They are all jealous of my breasts?"

"_Excuse me, I need to step out for a moment and alert the authorities."_

"Argh! Damn it! Fine! Promise you'll listen to the end and then form an opinion?" Hasaki then said with a bit of anger in her voice for being forced into talking.

"_I promise."_ Naruto replied as he took a seat directly across Hasaki and Haku.

"I was once a Kiri kunoichi…" Hasaki started as she told Naruto (who patiently listened to her story and offered silent encouragement when it was needed) about how the current Mizukage Yashira was a bloodthirsty tyrant leading a genocide of those with kekkai genkai. Becoming tired of watching former comrades and friends be betrayed and killed, Hasaki staged an unsuccessful coup along with several other kunoichi from the acclaimed seven swordswomen of the mist. As she fled the country she found Haku dying on the side of the road from starvation, so she took Haku with her and trained her in the kunoichi arts. Currently, they had just completed a job for a client (guarding a shipment of silver and jewels) and were betrayed. After running for a week they now found themselves here, with Kiri hunter kunoichi hot on their heels.

There was a long pause as Naruto digested all of this information._ "I see. Well-"_*knock knock* was heard before Naruto could finish his sentence. Quickly getting up he motioned for Hasaki and Haku to go hide in either his closet or bathroom as he went and opened the door.

"_Yes? How may I help you?"_ Naruto inquired politely to the masked hunter kunoichi at his door.

"I feel multiple strong chakra signatures in here. Move aside _boy_ so I can search your room." She rudely said as she tried to enter.

"_I'm sorry but I will have to decline that. I am a rather private person after all."_

"That wasn't a request." The kunoichi said as she was about to strike Naruto when suddenly she felt an intense killer intent from all sides.

"You wouldn't be trying to harm _our dear _Naruto-kun now would you?" announced a Suna kunoichi as several other Suna kunoichi's besides her radiated killer intent.

"This has nothing to do with you." The Kiri kunoichi said, starting to get nervous, her comrades were supposed to distract the Suna kunoichi as she searched the place. Where could they have gone?

"As the hired bodyguards of both the patrons _and_ performers of this fine establishment it is our priority to make sure everyone is alright. And if you're looking for your buddies," the leader of the Suna kunoichi started before throwing several bloody and charred Kiri headbands at the now panicking Kiri kunoichi, "they got a bit too cocky in thinking they could beat us." The now outnumbered Kiri kunoichi gathered the headbands before using a water body flicker to escape.

"_Thank you for the help." _Naruto said warmly to the now blushing and bashful Suna kunoichi's who stuttered out a few 'no problems' or 'think nothing of it' before quickly leaving in an embarrassed rush. Naruto then re-entered his room and asked for Hasaki and Haku to come out of hiding.

"_So I've decided to allow you both to stay here for the night. Although I will be leaving tomorrow."_ Naruto said as Haku and Hasaki looked relieved at getting such a nice respite from running. They were then surprised by Naruto handing them both strange cards with the logo of the establishment on them. _"These cards will allow you access in and out of this club, you can also get a free dinner tonight using them."_

"Why are you being so kind to us?" Haku suddenly blurted out before covering her mouth with her hands at the rude interjection.

"_I once heard someone say 'Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle'. It's rather literal with you two but the sentiment is the same." _Naruto responded with a warm smile as Haku found herself feeling a sudden warmth on her face and in her chest. Hasaki in turn found herself smiling gently despite herself, though with the bandages around her face it wasn't all that noticeable.

_Xflashback endX_

"… _After that Hasaki and Haku traveled with me for roughly a month. Hasaki wanted to repay my kindness so she acted as my kunoichi escort during our travels together and helped instruct me in kenjutsu. It is in part thanks to her that I am as good as I am today. We then parted and maybe a year or so later met each other again in a gambling town where I was currently plying my trade."_

"Good times. We became _very_ good friends during those travels." Hasaki said in both nostalgia and in a challenging manner towards team 7. She had fallen for the blonde musician quite a while ago and she'd be damned if she lost him. Next to her the equally smitten Haku nodded vigorously to her remark (Haku had shared her life story with Naruto on their travels together and had been comforted by him; she was now at peace with what happened earlier in life thanks to him).

"Hmm, I see." Kasumi said while thinking on how Hasaki could be a powerful rival for Naruto's affections. Especially since she traveled with him for such extended periods…

"Well it's rather late so I think we should all rest for tomorrow. Allow me to show you all to your rooms" Tsunami said as a tense silence descended. _'I WILL be sleeping in Naruto-kuns/sama's room' _was the thought echoed through the minds of all the kunoichi present.

'Why do I suddenly feel like my life is in danger?' Naruto wondered.

"**I love you dear, but you really should pay attention to your surroundings…"**

'What do you mean Kura-chan? Kura-chan?' Naruto asked his lover who for some reason remained silent (she was currently sadly shaking her head in exasperation).

***Several hours later, Naruto's room***

Naruto was dozing away peacefully since he was exhausted (when the rooms were assigned he immediately had to quiet the growing the argument between everyone as to where he would sleep and with whom. If he hadn't there was great possibility Tazuna would no longer have a home…). He had been given his own room since the abundance of women in the place meant they could all share the several other unused rooms. Suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door and a voice that sounded like Haku…

"Naruto-sama? May I come in?"

"_Erg? S-sure."_ He groaned half asleep, not really being conscious enough to know what was going on. The soft sound of a door opening and closing could be heard as Haku (who was wearing an ice blue nightgown that contrasted beautifully with her porcelain skin and was rather translucent under the moonlight, under which was an ice blue thong that was made to be easily removed…) made her way into the room. She moved swiftly and silently towards _her_ Naruto-sama (who had fallen asleep again).

"Don't worry Naruto-sama; I'll always keep you warm on these _long_ nights." She said as she started to get into the bed when she was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by said door being opened.

"Naruto-kun, I've come to keep you com-" Kasumi (being completely nude under a short white bathrobe that was strategically opened in the middle to allow the best view of her cleavage and was short enough so that when she moved her legs it allowed tantalizing near reveals of her sex, although she was once again wearing a silver scarf to cover her face) started until she saw Haku. "Sorry, wrong room." She sheepishly said before closing the door and then kicking the door of its hinges a second later. "What the fuck are you doing in here!?" She yelled as the entire house was woken up.

"Keep your voice down! People are sleeping!" Haku yelled back, annoyed that she had been caught.

"Cyclops! What the hell are you doing in _my_ Naru-kun's room?" The suddenly appearing Hasaki (only in a matching set of lacy black bra and panties she had been saving for when she met up with Naruto again one day) said, having arrived so quickly because she was about to sneak into Naruto's room as well. Naruto was now sitting in his bed, half asleep and wondering why everyone was shouting. Meanwhile a small ink mouse quickly left after observing the situation…

"To make sure Naruto-kun was safe. As team leader I need to make sure all my subordinates are taken care of!" Kasumi yelled back. Killer intent radiated from the three kunoichi as they angrily stared at one another for several moments.

"Naruto-sama is perfectly fine! Now leave so I-" Haku yelled in exasperation while turning towards where Naruto was supposed to be. "Where did Naruto-sama go!?" Hasaki and Kasumi both turned to where Naruto once was and were shocked to see him gone as well. To be able to sneak someone out under the noses of several very powerful (albeit distracted) kunoichi was no mean feat… Kasumi suddenly had a realization, acting on this she quickly left Haku and Hasaki and sprinted off towards the room her genin team shared, Haku and Hasaki following after a few seconds.

Busting down the door she came upon a sight that was infuriatingly familiar; Sai (who was completely nude this time) had Naruto naked as the day he was born, bound and gagged while she pumped his length. Although this time it looked like she was interrupted before she could start on the blowjob she was initiating (evident from her open mouth that was mere inches from his length). It should be noted that in a corner of the room Satsuki and Sakura were also bound and gagged so they would not interfere although both were furiously fighting their constraints.

"I'm starting to think that you are a voyeur Kasumi-sensei." Sai said with irritation entering her voice, much to her own surprise. Kasumi didn't respond with words, instead choosing to voice her displeasure by using her full speed to try and knock Sai out with a rather vengeful dynamic entry (the standard yell being replaced with a roar of fury). Sai, having learned from last time she tried this, hastily raised her guard thus keeping her on this side of consciousness while throwing them both to the far side of the surprisingly spacious room. While this happened the recently arrived Hasaki and Haku cut Naruto loose before trying to take him back to their rooms. Naruto decided to put his foot down once again and emitted a weakened burst of electricity that flooded the entire room. Now everyone besides Naruto was unable to move (an intense sense of déjà vu settling in on Satsuki and Kasumi).

"_Now this is just getting __annoying__. If I wish to sleep with any of you it will be of my own volition. __Try this again and I will not be amused.__" _Naruto said with restrained anger in his voice and a frown forming on his face as he stood up. He then left the room as those involved felt an intense need to apologize and hope they hadn't pushed him away…

Naruto walked back to his assigned room, still completely naked, as he reached the door he saw a surprised and incredibly red faced Tsunami completely frozen as she stared at him. _"Goodnight Tsunami-chan."_ He said simply as he went inside his room. Tsunami then had a massive nosebleed and fell into a blissful unconsciousness with a naked Naruto burned into her mind for eternity.

That night Kurama would have her world rocked and shattered once again by Naruto.

***The next day, clearing near Tazuna's home***

Team 7 plus three were standing around in the clearing, Kasumi had called everyone out to train (well, she really just wanted to distract everyone else with training while she kept Naruto to herself…and apologize for last night). Naruto himself was standing a bit away from everyone and was wearing a neutral face, worrying everyone else. He was not his usual warm self this morning…

*Cough* "I've called you all out here this morning so that we could train for a bit. As fellow kunoichi…erm… warriors it would be prudent to always keep our skills sharp. My team will go perfect the water walking exercise which we started on back in Konoha while Hasaki, Haku, Naruto-kun and I discuss strategy for tonight."

"Hnn, why is Haku allowed in on the strategy meeting?" Satsuki asked incensed.

"Because while we are destroying Gato, Haku will be in charge of you and Sakura in defending our client and his family." Kasumi said with an edge to her voice, she wanted to immediately talk to Naruto and Satsuki bitching about something inconsequential was ticking her off. Deciding to cut Satsuki off before she started arguing again, Kasumi created a shadow clone and instructed it to watch her team train. Clone Kasumi put her hand on Satsuki's shoulder and body flickered away towards the water as Sai and Sakura understood that this was an _immediate_ dismissal.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's discuss what needs to be done." Kasumi said while turning to her now lessened group. "First, I-I want to apologize Naruto-kun. We went too far. Forgive us?" Kasumi earnestly said while nervously rubbing her arm. Next to her Hasaki and Haku both looked incredibly chastened and where giving Naruto the dreaded puppy eyes (enhanced by a bit of suiton chakra to make it look even sadder). Naruto neutrally stared at them for a few moments before taking a deep breath and sighing.

"_I'll forgive you, just please allow me to make my own decisions." _Naruto said, a bit of his old warmth returning.

"Thank you Naruto-kun/sama!" was immediately yelled as all three hugged him. Naruto hugged them back and all was well once again with the four of them. After a few minutes they separated and decided to get down to business.

"So, how are we going to go about ridding ourselves of the midget?" Hasaki said.

"Well, my idea is to use Sai's ink animals to do reconnaissance and then you and I will use the information to destroy his base. Naruto-kun, can your Siren's Song be used to somewhat pacify our enemies to get rid of them easier?"

"_Yes. Although I don't know how well I could cover the area with it."_

"Hmm, can you use chakra for jutsu instead of just your elemental abilities?" Kasumi said with a twinkle in her eye as she just thought of something.

"_My chakra is incredibly unstable. While I have large amounts of it I cannot refine my control of it to the point where I would be able to use most jutsu. So any technique I would be able to use would need to be exceedingly simple and require large amounts of chakra."_

"Then how do your elemental abilities work?" Hasaki asked.

"_Chakra permeates everything. My chakra is incredibly potent so with meditation and practice I can exert my will over the ambient chakra in everything and use it as I see fit. In essence I am 'bending' the elements around me. Of course to do so I have to 'feel' for said element within the chakra and extract it. Otherwise the nature chakra would overwhelm me because it is too pure."_

"Does that use up a lot of chakra Naruto-sama?"

"_Yes. If I did not have the amounts I have at the potency I have then it would be impossible to exert enough power over the elements in order to bend them to my will."_ 'Not to mention the fact that if Kura-chan's chakra wasn't constantly mixing with mine then none of this would even be remotely possible.' He thought to himself.

"Well, how about I teach you the Kage bunshin no jutsu?" Kasumi said, finally voicing her thoughts.

"_Do you think I will be able to use it?"_

"Of course! Now this is how it's done…" Kasumi said and proceeded to show Naruto how it was done, with Haku and Hasaki watching and learning it as well (at Naruto's behest).

***Several hours later***

"_It seems I finally have it down." _Naruto said with a slight winded look on his face, while he managed it within the first hour and a half Kasumi insisted he practice for quite a bit longer to make sure he truly got it down. On the sidelines both Hasaki and Haku had stopped quite a bit earlier (they both had gotten it down and were content with staring at Naruto and his many copies as perverted day dreams filled their heads). Before Kasumi could congratulate him they were all called for a late lunch by Tsunami.

***That night, a mile from Gato's hideout* **

After lunch, the plan for that night was explained to team 7 and then Kasumi, Hasaki, Sai and Naruto slept to replenish their chakra reserves and to ready themselves for the night ahead (Naruto had explicitly expressed his preference to not be kidnapped and molested so as to deter anyone who did not understand the concept the previous night *cough Sai cough*). Now they had traveled to within a mile of Gato's hideout and were readying themselves to utterly decimate it (the hideout being situated near the coast of Nami for easy boating access with a thick forest surrounding it to better hide it).

"Send out your mice when ready Sai."

"Yes Kasumi-sensei." Sai said as she put the finishing touches on her ink animals and promptly sent them out for reconnaissance. The quartet stood in tense silence as they waited until, nearly an hour later, all the mice returned and threw themselves onto the open scroll Sai had on the ground creating a detailed map and to the side of it, detailed information on the amount of thugs and where they were congregated.

"Hmm, Hasaki you will handle this side of the hideout," Kasumi pointed towards an open area currently filled with tents meant to be the impromptu barracks with a decent sized river running next to it. "while I infiltrate here on the opposite side and take out Gato himself. Sai, I want you to secure the docks so no one can escape. Naruto-kun, I want you to create shadow clones and send them here, here and here while you go here. Use Sirens Song to help keep the thugs subdued and give us an edge." Kasumi said as she pointed to four places each representing one of the cardinal directions. "We start when Naruto is in position and begins his song. I will send out a shadow clone to each of you when I capture the mansion."

Everyone nodded and prepared themselves for what was to come. Naruto quickly made several shadow clones and sent them to their assigned positions as he himself got into his own designated spot. Hasaki went to her area and patiently waited with Kasumi mirroring her actions. Sai had immediately created several more ink creations (they were wolves this time) and had found a spot to wait for the mission to begin. Naruto took a deep breath and as one, he and his clones sang as his comrades burst into action.

**XX Play 'Nameless song" from Dark souls XX**

***With Hasaki, impromptu barracks* **

A haunting melody flooded the clearing as the thug army was instantly caught in its' grasp. They felt their strength waning, their perception of everything around them blurring and their own sense of self currently blending into oblivion. And as they lost the will to hold themselves together, an angel descended upon them to release them from their mortal coil. This angel of course being Hasaki (she even looked like one to the thugs thanks to the effects of the Siren's Song).

Hasaki tightly gripped her Kubikiribocho and, after taking a moment to survey her surroundings, sprung into action. The thugs stood no chance as she quickly and fluidly moved through the crowd using large circular movements in order to continually keep her inertia going as she swung her blade. As the seconds passed thug after thug fell: losing arms, legs, their heads or even being bisected. With every swing of her blade, several would meet their end to this avenging angel. The ground was quickly covered in blood and limbs as the mournful song continued on, heralding the end for all those captured within its' terrible beauty.

After several minutes of masterful swordsmanship that whittled down the thug army, Hasaki decided to end the remaining thugs and wash away their presence from this world with a final attack. Putting her Kubikiribocho aside for the moment, she leaped onto the decently sized river. Gathering vast amounts of chakra she skillfully completed the handsigns for suiton: daibakufu no jutsu (giant vortex technique).

Her technique created a massive wall of water that immediately barreled towards the remnants of the thug army. The sheer power and velocity of the attack was a sight to behold as it swallowed up everything in its path and carved out a large trench through the earth that eventually reconnected with the river. Inside the vortex as this was happening, the poor bastards that were still alive from the bone breaking impact were twisted and torn asunder by the powerful waters or by colliding with their fellow thugs and miscellaneous objects that had been sucked up.

As her attack ended Hasaki panted and tried to regain her breath, her final attack being a bit overpowered to make sure she got everyone, as she surveyed the damage done. Out of roughly one hundred and thirty thugs located here in this clearing none were left alive. Thankfully, since the thugs were only here as protection and went wherever Gato went, they hadn't had any hostages or the like with them to worry about. As she stared at the ruined clearing she finally allowed herself to relax and listen to the song still being sung as she sat down on the river, a layer of chakra keeping her dry. Her thoughts keeping her company as she waited for the end of this mission.

***With Kasumi, same time***

As the song began, Kasumi snuck in to the gaudy mansion being used by Gato. It felt almost too easy an infiltration since the guards were merely common thugs and were now entranced by Naruto's song. As soon as she entered the mansion (having used an open window connected to an unused storage room) she created several shadow clones to help eradicate any resistance within the mansion. After giving the clones their orders she herself headed to the master bedroom. Along the way she encountered multiple thugs that were efficiently and brutally taken down using either a handy kunai or a vicious blow that snapped their necks. Several minutes passed like this as she finally came upon the giant mahogany doors that kept everyone out of Gato's room. As she was about to kick down the door she felt the memories from her clones informing her both of where he had secret vaults and of the demise of his 'elite' guards in charge of keeping intruders out of the mansion. Smiling slightly at this, Kasumi used a chakra enhanced kick to knock the doors off their hinges with a loud bang.

Gato awoke with a panicked yell as he stared at Kasumi. "Who the fuck are you!?" Kasumi then realized that Gato's room was somewhat sound proofed so Naruto's song did not affect him very much. She then realized this worked in her favor.

"I want your bank account information. All of it. And I want the codes to those safes you have littered throughout this place and the locations of anything else valuable that you have. Now." Kasumi hissed out.

"Fuck you slut! I'll just get my men in here and we'll have you begging for our cum by the time we're done with you." The sick bastard of a midget said with a lecherous grin on his face. Kasumi did not take kindly to this threat as she used her immense speed to grab Gato by the throat, slam him into the wall and then stick one of her kunai through his right thigh in a place where he wouldn't bleed out but would be in pain.

"Give me the information. Your men are dead. Your escape route has been taken care of. And I am a master at raiton jutsu." Kasumi said as she channeled a bit of raiton chakra into the kunai in his thigh in order to get the message across. After several moments of electrocuting Gato (and listening to his girly shrieks of pain) she stopped and awaited his response.

"O-okay! Okay! I'll give you what you want. Just promise to let me go!" He yelled in agony. Kasumi promptly let him fall to the ground and watched as he limped to his desk and got all of what she asked for. After several minutes he finally finished and nervously watched as Kasumi went through the papers in order to verify that he completed his side of the bargain.

"Okay, this seems in order. Now let's go open those vaults." She said as she grabbed Gato by the neck and with his directions went to every safe in the mansion and unlocked it. Along the way Gato saw the remains of all his guards and realized just how much trouble he was in. Deciding that he could always rebuild somewhere else he made sure to show every vault he had and open it.

"That's the last one. Now can you let me go like you promised?" Gato fearfully asked as Kasumi inspected the safe. Finding herself satisfied with how this turned out, Kasumi nodded to herself and then quickly shoved her kunai through Gato's chest as she whispered into his ear.

"Of course. Enjoy the afterlife with all of your dead minions." Kasumi then viciously tore the kunai out of Gato and beheaded him in order to seal his head into one of the many storage scrolls she brought along.

"Time to give this country some much needed funding." Kasumi said to herself as she created several shadow clones that went about sealing away everything of value.

***With Sai, same time***

Sai had unleashed her ink creations on the guards that were currently patrolling the docks. Her ink wolves easily tearing them apart as she made her way to the incredibly large yacht in order to secure it. Several minutes and many wolf mangled corpses later she had fully secured the dock without having to really do anything herself. With Naruto's singing in the air her enemies couldn't exactly put up much of a defense. _'Naruto-sama… How do you feel about me? And why does it matter to me so much?'_

Sai had been constantly thinking on how Naruto viewed her. In fact for the first time in a very long time she had been worried over something! It was why she kidnapped him the other night. She figured that if she had intercourse with him all these confusing thoughts and strange feelings would make sense like those heroines in the romance novels she started to read in order to understand emotional attachments; whenever the climax of the book came they immediately understood everything. But she was an emotionless tool meant for the greater good, to fight and die at a moment's notice if it meant completing an objective. Yet her current assignment of getting closer to Naruto was dredging up long forgotten feelings that made her wonder on whether she could continue on this mission and still be the root agent she was brutally trained for. Sai stared into the night sky as she awaited the end of this mission, wondering on what it meant to be a kunoichi.

***With the real Naruto, same time***

Naruto had his eyes closed as he focused all his attention on singing. It was rather difficult to make sure that his song did not affect his comrades (considering how little he used it in combat situations it was amazing he could use the Siren's Song as well as he did). He did not know how much time passed as he gave his all to performing perfectly before he felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice saying to end the song and follow along. He ended the song (his clones dispersing with a thought as it ended) and opened his eyes to see Kasumi standing near him.

"I'm just a clone sent to gather the others. Come along Naruto-kun." She said before heading towards the rendezvous point. Naruto quickly followed as they ran through the forest for several minutes before coming to the docks. He saw his comrades near the stairs that would allow them to board the yacht.

"We're done here. I've already looted everything we could get from Gato and I've set timed explosive notes throughout his mansion to go off in half an hour. Let's get the hell out of here." Kasumi stated in a professional tone before eye smiling. Naruto merely nodded as he and the others boarded the yacht and set sail to Tazuna's home. They had a bit of a gift for him and his country…

***Several weeks later, The Wonderful Naruto-sama Bridge***

It had been an interesting time for team 7 plus three. The day following the mission, they went into town and proclaimed Gato's death. This was met by lots of disbelief of course until Kasumi had the grisly idea of Naruto announcing it while holding Gato's dismembered head in the town square. This had the desired effect and a huge weeklong celebration started (helped along by Kasumi who went with her gut and had Naruto personally give back the citizens their stolen goods and money, all of which was thanks to Gato's surprisingly good record keeping). Although this decision would bite her on the ass since the female population of Nami no Kuni instantly turned Naruto into their symbol of hope and regarded him as some kind of divine being. Naruto's performances during the celebration only made everyone love him even more (along with the open secret of his negotiating a trade alliance between Nami and Konoha that would make their country thrive). In fact whenever he went into town he would always need either Kasumi or Hasaki beside him lest he wished to face hordes of fangirls that wished for nothing more than to make him theirs…

In order to try and get out of Nami as quickly as possible (and in order to 'stop all these damn harlots who think they can go after _her _Naruto-kun' in Kasumi's words) Kasumi had everyone help out with the bridge. The construction of which flew by with the amount of clones Naruto created (further entrenching him as a divine being to the female population of Nami and creating many, many, **many **fantasies of the sweaty warrior as he toiled and occasionally disrobed his upper half in the midday sun). Now the kunoichi team and Naruto where standing on the bridge (completed the day before) facing Tazuna and his family, behind which were the population of Nami no Kuni. 'We love Naruto-sama!' or 'Naru-sama 4 ever!' or even 'I want your babies!' signs were everywhere along with Naruto's face adorning quite a few t-shirts. In a creepy way it was rather touching.

"Thank you. Truly thank you for all you have done." Tazuna said as he got misty eyed and tried to play it off as if he had gotten sand in his eyes.

"I agree. If it wasn't for all of you we would never have gotten rid of Gato. Thank you, thank you so very much." Tsunami said while bowing and crying tears of gratitude that left a warm feeling in the hearts of those watching. Inari, having kept his composure up till this point, started crying tears of happiness as he ran and held Naruto. The two had gotten incredibly close in the past few weeks and Inari had come to see him as a kind older brother.

"Y-you promise to come back and visit, right?" he tearfully asked as Naruto returned the hug.

"_Yes. I will."_ Naruto said simply with a smile on his face. After a few more heartfelt goodbyes and even a roaring applause from the crowd the happy group departed from Nami no Kuni.

***Several miles from Nami no Kuni***

"Hey Hasaki?" Kasumi called out as they walked next to each other (they had decided to take a more relaxed pace at the moment since the bridge cut so much time from their journey and because it prolonged being with Naruto…)

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you mention working with the Demon sisters a while back?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Whatever happened to them?"

"I met up with them at our temporary base during the weeklong celebration. When I told them about how Kirigakure was now under a new non-genocidal kage they packed their stuff, told me it was over and they were going to Kiri."

"Hah, you got dumped." Kasumi said with an irritating eye smile while looking up from her ever present Icha Icha. Kasumi and Hasaki were now rather friendly and would throw good natured jabs at each other, when not nearly ripping each other's throats out over Naruto of course.

"Eh, it was a relationship of convenience from the start. Besides, I've got my Naru-kun now." Hasaki happily said before grabbing onto the listening Naruto's arm and squeezing it between her wonderful breasts. Pissing off everyone in the process.

"_MOVE!" _Naruto yelled unexpectedly as he grabbed Hasaki in a bridal carry before jumping away. Kasumi quickly mirroring them as hundreds of bubbles came from the forest and covered the rookies in a glue like ooze when they exploded upon them. Unfortunately for them they were firmly stuck and would not be able to move for quite some time. As the three that were not incapacitated from the bubbles landed they heard movement coming from the forest and in a matter of moments a trio of cloaked figures appeared.

"Well well, it seems we finally get to see you again my dear specter." Said the leader of the group as she removed her cloak with a flourish revealing Utakata, the jinchuuriki of the six tailed slug. Utakata was a tall woman at roughly five foot ten inches, with a slim figure and moderately sized c cup breasts. She had short, shoulder length light brown hair (that went well with her light golden eyes) with the bangs completely covering her left eye. She wore a light blue kimono with the front opened allowing a wonderful view of her cleavage and sleek midsection. Overall, she was a slender beauty that many would find alluring.

"_Uta-chan. You're looking rather lovely this day. Is there a reason you decided to pay me a visit?"_

"Indeed there is Naruto-kun, Mei-sama has given me the opportunity to bring you to Kiri in order to _repay_ your services in the civil war. Please, come quietly." Utakata said in genuine concern, she certainly did not want to hurt Naruto but she would not allow him to go without a fight…

"_Unfortunately, I must decline. Although I doubt you will leave it at that."_ Naruto said as he entered a ready stance to draw his ninjato quickly. Hasaki and Kasumi both getting into ready stances as well, they would be damned if they allowed some randomly appearing bitch take _their_ Naruto-kun.

"Forgive me for this Naruto-kun." Utakata said with a genuine note of sadness in voice as she hardened her resolve for what needed to be done. To her sides, her so far silent comrades removed their cloaks revealing them to be…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Blam! Cliffhanger again! Guess the other two kunoichi for a cyber cookie. Hint, they are NOT from Naruto and both have incredible busts.**

**So the ending was mainly an excuse to set up the next chapter as a giant 3 on 3 fight between powerful kunoichi and Naruto. Expect it to be badass. And if Naruto seemed a bit too emotional at points it's because his lust is starting to get to him. Soon he will need a great fuck... But who will it be?**

**Who?**

**Read, review and ask questions.**


	9. The return of the old guard?

**A/N It's been a while. This was supposed to come out a lot earlier but I kept getting sidetracked and losing motivation to write, so sorry for that. This isn't really a comedy chapter, in fact this is pretty much all action and a bit of foreshadowing here in beginning and at the end with Naruto displaying one of his trump cards. If you're wondering Orika will be a crazy psycho bitch and will be a very evil person in this story.**

**I tried to 'Naruto-cize' the two characters I took from other manga works so that they would fit better into this universe. I hope I succeeded.**

**The Fox Boss reminded me that I can do polls (because I'm a forgetful idiot at times) so check on my profile within the next few days for a poll on who Naruto will give his virginity to.**

**Remember, I do not own anything at all. I bought a brownie but that won't be around for long so it doesn't count.**

"People talking"

_'People thinking'_

_"Naruto talking"_

**"Bijuu talking"**

_**'Bijuu thinking'**_

**Read, Review and Question.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Deep in Oto no Kuni, Orika's favorite laboratory***

The most hated and feared member of the sannin, Orika, was currently in one of her labs testing out one of her newest experiments. As she was pouring over the data she had just gotten she heard one of her kunoichi meekly announcing a messenger had arrived and was franticly trying to speak with her. Deciding to see what was so damned important (and willing to gut the messenger if it was not worth her attention) she left for her throne room and sat down as she called for the messenger to be let in.

"Speak." Orika said apathetically.

"O-o-orika-sama! Konoha has a new member!" the messenger blurted out in a frantic rush.

"… Let me get this straight, you interrupted my research because Konoha got a new kunoichi?" Orika said in a dangerous tone as she slowly got up, contemplating on the punishment she was about to deliver.

"It's a man! A man has abilities on par or even beyond that of kunoichi! He can bend elements to his will like the best element using kunoichi!" the messenger said in a rush to avoid being punished. At this Orika received a troubled look on her face before it twisted in anger and she exploded.

"WHAT!? A damned _man_ has such abilities!" she yelled as she punched her solid stone throne with such force that it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Seemingly not caring about her now bleeding hand she hissed out. "Who is this man?"

"H-h-his name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"I see. Get out of my sight. I need to think." She said after taking a moment to think. The messenger gladly ran out of the room as Orika wrathfully thought on this new situation. _'It seems the child of that bitch Minako has gained abilities. Men are the scum of the earth and should be wiped out. Kukukuku, I was planning on destroying Konoha anyways. Now I have even more reason to…"_ She concluded. It was well known throughout the kunoichi world that Orika virulently hated men and would kill one with little reason if it suited her. She believed that women were superior in every way and men were just the vestiges of a forgotten time that should die off.

"Soon Naruto, I will crush you. If only I could see the look on that bitch Minako's face as I tear her son apart piece by piece. Kukukuku…." Orika laughed as she formulated a plan to be rid of Naruto during her attack on Konoha. Maybe she would mount his head on her wall after brutally killing him? Decisions, decisions…

***Several miles from Nami no kuni***

"Forgive me for this Naruto-kun." Utakata said with a genuine note of sadness in voice as she hardened her resolve for what needed to be done. To her sides, her so far silent comrades removed their cloaks revealing them to be Tia Halibel (canon outfit but without a hollow mask underneath her collar) and Tsukiumi (also canon outfit from Sekirei), both considered dear comrades for Naruto when he fought alongside them during the Kiri civil war.

"I always wondered what you looked like underneath your cloak my dear Naruto-kun. Please return with us to your rightful place at my side…er… I mean on Kirigakure's side." Tsukiumi said as she blushed a bit from seeing Naruto without his all concealing cloak on.

"Yes. Please come with us." Said the, as usual, succinct Halibel. She was glad that the collar of her coat covered the bottom part of her face as she too was blushing rather vividly at finally seeing Naruto's face.

"Fuck. This isn't the most favorable situation." Hasaki said quietly to herself as she and Kasumi stood beside Naruto.

"Hmm, not only do we have the war hardened jinchuuriki of the six tails but we also have Halibel, a renowned kenjutsu expert who is rumored to be the one heading the new seven swordswomen of the mist and Tsukiumi, said to be the second coming of the nidaime Hokage when it comes to suiton ninjutsu. Hopefully they aren't as good as their bingo book entries state…" Kasumi said as she became troubled by how this situation was coming along.

"_Uta-chan, how about a little wager?"_ Naruto said surprising everyone.

"What kind of wager?" Utakata said rather guardedly.

"_Kasumi-chan, Hasaki-chan and I will square off against you and your comrades in one on one duels. Whichever side wins two out of three of these duels I will leave with."_ Naruto said simply. If his group and the Kiri kunoichi just started a massive fight here the chance that their currently subdued comrades being accidentally hit or becoming hostages were too great. With this it would be easier to fight seriously without fear of friendly fire.

"Hmm, what would be the rules of these duels?" Utakata knew that the purpose of this mission was to bring back Naruto, but if he was alienated and grew to hate Kiri because she was too heavy handed then it would all be for nothing. Besides, she had faith in her comrades in defeating the Konoha group.

"_Standard rules."_ Naruto said. The standard rules were kunoichi duel guidelines established years ago by the five great kunoichi villages for when kunoichi wanted to settle a problem with one another in a somewhat more civilized manner than simple slaughter. In the ever changing world of the elemental nations, this was one thing that had lasted through the years with hardly any changes. The rules themselves were simple; no outside interference, any technique was allowed as long as the spectators weren't hurt, the match is over when a kunoichi dies, yields or simply can no longer fight and once the duel was over both sides must adhere to it. So going back on a deal or wager was deeply frowned upon and would make a village look bad if it seemed their kunoichi were untrustworthy. It was bad for business if you had untrustworthy kunoichi after all.

"Hmm, deal. We can pick who fights who though."

"_Understood."_

***A bit over half an hour later, in a nearby clearing***

After freeing their comrades, the Konoha group and the Kiri kunoichi found a surprisingly large clearing in which to conduct the fights. The atmosphere was tense and filled with an odd sense of excitement; while it was a serious situation that did not mean that this wasn't going to be enjoyable for those fighting. While everyone else was high up in the trees and waiting with bated breath for the start of the match, Hasaki and Halibel faced each other.

***With Hasaki and Halibel***

"I've always wanted to fight you Hasaki-senpai."

"Thanks. It'll be fun testing out the possible head of the next generation of swordswomen of the mist. Make sure to give me all you've got, otherwise I'll have to gut you." Hasaki said with a feral smile gracing her face. She loved a good kenjutsu fight and while she may have cut ties with her former group she still wanted to make sure it was in good hands. Both grabbed the handles of their respective blades as they waited for an unheard signal to begin the fight.

As one, both unsheathed their blades and lunged at the other. Their blades clashed in the middle of the clearing as both were even in terms of strength for a moment. Hasaki was impressed, not many could match her strength, and even Kishiko was weary of engaging her strength wise. Halibel on the other hand was amazed at her senpai's strength; she was having difficulty holding her back and would soon need to disengage. Hasaki decided to throw her weight around a bit and put a bit more oomph into her Kubikiribocho as she used her full strength to throw Halibel back. Halibel made sure to do a flip in midair in order to land better before immediately jumping to the side as Hasaki's blade gouged out a chunk of the earth where she had landed.

Halibel then moved forward quickly to try and hit Hasaki in her side. Hasaki used the broadside of her blade to block the stab and then as a ram to push Halibel back. Hasaki then went on the offensive and delivered a surprisingly fast horizontal swing that would have bisected Halibel if she hadn't of jumped backwards just enough to be out of range. Using Hasaki's momentary opening Halibel once more tried to deliver a stab that was narrowly avoided by Hasaki as she threw an elbow at Halibel, who used her palm to redirect it while moving away from the recovering Hasaki.

Hasaki, in another feat of strength, used the arm still holding Kubikiribocho to swing said blade at the preoccupied Halibel who immediately used her own blade to block it and was sent flying away. As she landed, Halibel realized she would get nowhere if she continued using straight kenjutsu. Deciding to show why she was so respected, she started pushing chakra into her blade, Tiburon (the sister blade to both Hiramekirei and Samehada). Halibel allowed the chakra to collect in her blades' hollow center before unleashing it in a swift slash that shot out towards Hasaki. Hasaki jumped out of the way as the chakra blast hit the ground she was previously standing on and exploded violently.

"Hmm, I've always wondered what that blade did. It's good to see it get an owner after so many years of being unusable." Hasaki said. It was not well known but Kiri's legendary blades would only work to their full potential with a wielder that the blade itself accepted. This was best shown with Kishiko's blade Samehada which would grow spikes on its' handle if anyone it did not favor tried to use it. With Tiburon, its' chakra attacks would backfire or simply not be possible for anyone (pretty much everyone until Halibel came along) who it did not accept.

Acknowledging what Hasaki said with a small nod, Halibel started to pour more chakra into her blade as she rushed forward while swinging her blade in a downward slash. Deciding to test out this rather mysterious blade, Hasaki swung her Kubikiribocho at Halibel in order to block her blade. When the two met, Tiburon bit deeply into Kubikiribocho much to the surprise of Hasaki (unknown to Hasaki this was another ability of Tiburon, to cut through damn near anything when filled with chakra). Capitalizing on her surprise, Halibel launched a quick kick that connected with Hasaki's midsection and sent her sliding backwards as Halibel herself unleashed another powerful chakra blast at her. Hasaki rolled to the side and using one handed seals for suiton: mizurappa (water trumpet) and unleashed a powerful stream of water from her mouth.

Halibel dodged and was readying another chakra blast when a thick mist suddenly started forming. Realizing that the suiton attack was merely setting up a source of water for the quick usage of Hasaki's signature technique, Halibel cursed her oversight. Her vision was now all but useless as she stood within the thick mist. She knew better than trying to launch her attacks randomly, the best she could do at the moment was wait for Hasaki to attack so she could launch a counter. _'I really need to work on a second chakra nature.'_ She lamented as she realized how much it would help to have something other than just a water nature at this point in time.

The seconds ticked by as she grew more and more tense. Suddenly she jumped forward while launching a chakra blast behind her as Hasaki appeared for a brief moment. The blast missed as Hasaki disappeared back into the mist as quickly as she appeared. _'Fuck! This isn't good. I need something to get rid of this mist… But what?' _she desperately thought before once again jumping away from an appearing Hasaki (who once again disappeared into the mist near instantly). Halibel then had an idea on how to counter this; she jumped forward once more, closed her eyes and focused on the air currents around her. After several seconds of focusing she found herself able to discern the air currents circulating around her so that when Hasaki appeared, she could instantly respond.

Halibel stood perfectly still with her eyes closed as what felt like an eternity passed. Then, with a fluid movement she turned to the left and lunged forward, her blade going through the sternum of the in mid-swing Hasaki. Hasaki looked surprised for a moment before popping into a cloud of smoke as Halibel felt Kubikiribocho at her neck. The mist cleared showing Halibel still in her lunging position with Hasaki behind her with Kubikiribocho at her neck.

"Do you yield?" Hasaki asked.

"…I yield." Halibel said after a moment of thinking on her situation.

"You did well. I'm glad to see the seven swordswomen is in good hands." Hasaki said as she went back to her group and Halibel rejoined her own. Though Hasaki returned to compliments and jubilation, Halibel returned to tense silence as Tsukiumi went down to the clearing and stood at the ready with an open scroll in each hand. Kasumi then went down and stood opposite Tsukiumi as both repeated Hasaki and Halibels' waiting for an unheard signal.

***With Kasumi and Tsukiumi***

"I've heard many things about the infamous Copy Kunoichi Kasumi Hatake. Let us see how much of it was rumors."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kasumi responded as she rubbed the back of her head. Tsukiumi merely face palmed and muttered a few curses about irritating legends. This moment of humor was quickly replaced with a serious air as both took ready stances and waited for the start of the match.

As with Hasaki and Halibel, both burst into action at the same time. Tsukiumi poured chakra into her scrolls and instantly a torrent of water exploded from both and within moments flooded the clearing. Kasumi decided against her frontal taijutsu attack as she saw the water flood the clearing. Instead she jumped backwards and waited to see what Tsukiumi would do next. Normally, Kasumi would have the advantage against suiton ninjutsu thanks to her raiton affinity. But Tsukiumi had unleashed enough water that it covered the entirety of the clearing, so any lightning attack she used had the potential to backfire and electrocute her as well (having landed in the water when she made a momentary retreat).

"Allow me to show you the power of Kirigakure." Tsukiumi said as she quickly did the handsigns for suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu (water dragon bullet). Kasumi noted that Tsukiumi only needed half of the handsigns needed for the technique, something that spoke greatly of her command over suiton manipulation. As Tsukiumi finished the handsigns, a massive dragon made from water emerged from behind her and uttered a massive roar as it went after Kasumi. Kasumi quickly started dodging and used her incredible speed to outmaneuver the massive water construct as she got closer to Tsukiumi. Getting within a dozen feet of Tsukiumi, Kasumi did the handsigns for katon: goukakyu no jutsu (great fireball technique) and unleashed a massive torrent of flames at Tsukiumi. This was countered by a wall of water created by a second Tsukiumi.

'_When the hell did she manage to make a water clone?' _Kasumi idly thought before jumping backwards as the water dragon crashed into where she once stood, becoming one with the water in the clearing.

"Do not underestimate my abilities Kasumi-san. I may not have your experience but my suiton manipulation is considered the best of my generation." Tsukiumi arrogantly said as both she and her clone smiled in pride.

"Oh? Congratulations. Next time I'll get you a fruit basket for having obtained such skill." Kasumi said with an eye smile as Tsukiumi got angry. "But for now, please make do with this." Kasumi said, both revealing her Sharingan and quickly making a shadow clone that immediately rushed Tsukiumi while the original stayed back and did the handsigns for suiton: hohanryu (tearing torrent). The rushing wave that came forth completely swallowed the advancing shadow clone as one of the Tsukiumi's immediately created a water wall while the other created another water dragon in order to get Kasumi. As the wave crashed against the water wall, obscuring the Tsukiumi's vision, the one controlling the dragon sent it towards Kasumi's last seen position.

Kasumi, having to stay in the same spot in order to use the jutsu, saw the water dragon coming and at the very last moment jumped out of the way. Unfortunately this was foiled by a third Tsukiumi appearing and hitting her with suiton: teppodama (liquid bullet). Much to Tsukiumi's surprise, this Kasumi exploded violently and obscured their vision for a moment. The real Kasumi (who had used a sealless replacement jutsu while jumping away) exploded out of the water in this moment of confusion as she finished the final handsign to katon: zukokku (intelligent hard work) and launched a small fireball at the dual Tsukiumi's. When the small fireball hit the water at their feet, it exploded in a powerful wave of fire that engulfed the area the Tsukiumi's were in. The second water clone instantly lost cohesion as its creator and fellow clone disappeared within the flames.

Tsukiumi reappeared a fair distance away from the blast, several burns on her arms and legs as her clothing had many large tears and holes in it, revealing her pearly white bra and panties in these new gaps (on the sidelines Naruto couldn't help but think this look was rather sexy as Kurama agreed with him). Before Tsukiumi could get her bearings again, Kasumi appeared before her and threw a powerful haymaker that connected with her face. The brain jarring blow was followed by several other punches to her stomach and face as Kasumi let her feel the ramifications of not developing one's taijutsu skills. After several minutes of receiving a beatdown from Kasumi, Tsukiumi fell to one knee, covered in bruises and spitting up a bit of blood.

"I think it's time I ended this. After all, the quicker I get home the quicker I can wine and dine Naruto-kun." Kasumi said while covering her Sharingan, the match already decided in her mind as she imagined taking Naruto out to eat and then going back to her place for _dessert_. This hubris would bite her on the ass in the next few moments as Tsukiumi used her lack of attention to finish the handsigns for raiton: jibashi (electromagnetic murder) and tackled Kasumi, electrocuting them both into unconsciousness helped in large part from the water surrounding them (Tsukiumi wasn't exactly skilled in raiton jutsu so she relied on the water surrounding them to hopefully amplify her last ditch attack enough to take them both out). After a few seconds both collapsed while Utakata and Naruto jumped downwards and checked to see just how badly they were hurt.

***Roughly twenty minutes later***

After treating the injuries of their comrades, proclaiming the match a tie and waiting for them to wake up, Naruto and Utakata now stood facing each other in the middle of the still flooded clearing (though now it was mostly absorbed into the ground so there was only around a foot of water depth). The silence coming from both sides was deafening as an incredibly tense and nervous atmosphere filled the air. Naruto's current fate hinged upon this fight and neither side was willing to back down.

"Will you not reconsider just giving up and coming with us Naruto-kun?" Utakata asked in a near pleading tone. She genuinely did not want to fight Naruto and even Saika, the six tailed slug sealed within her, was telling her not to fight him. Though Saika seemed rather nervous and wouldn't give reasons why she was so worried. In fact, Utakata could remember that even as far back as the Kiri civil war Saika told her to take great caution around Naruto. While his elemental abilities were great could that really be enough to unnerve and worry a bijuu?

"_Unfortunately Uta-chan, I cannot return with you. I am a hired mercenary for Konoha after all. Besides, there are things I need to do there…"_ Naruto replied as he shifted into a ready stance for this upcoming bout.

"Very well. I'm sorry for this." Utakata said as she too readied herself for battle. Both stood still and gazed at each other with an incredible intensity. Utakata wouldn't say this aloud but she found herself becoming rather aroused from the intense gaze of Naruto and wondered if she had some kind of battle fetish.

Naruto made the first move as he suddenly stomped his right foot while, with his palms facing upwards, made a pushing motion towards the sky. From this motion dozens of stone spikes emerged from the ground and covered the entire clearing. Utakata, realizing how serious Naruto now was, used her incredible agility to maneuver around the nearest spikes before jumping into the air. As she was in the air, Utakata created a bubble large enough to cover herself and hold her in the air. She then used her bubble blower to create hundreds of smaller bubbles that stuck themselves to the stone spikes before simultaneously exploding.

As the massive explosion rocked the clearing, a fine cloud of dust obscured the vision of everyone watching. Utakata suddenly allowed the bubble she was floating in to pop as a large blast of lightning flew through where she was floating only a moment ago. As she fell, Utakata used her suiton: homatsu no jutsu (bubble technique) to send dozens of bubbles to cover the clearing. If Naruto so much as breathed on the surface he would be blown to bits. As she stood in the only area not covered in what was essentially bubble landmines she wondered how Naruto would deal with this.

After a few moments of waiting in the still somewhat obscured clearing, a rumbling could be felt coming from beneath Utakata's feet. The rumbling grew louder and louder until it was an all encompassing roar that set Saika on edge as Utakata sensed something strange from beneath her feet. As she wondered on what was happening, she obeyed her sixth sense that told her to move as a large hand emerged from beneath her and nearly crushed her in its grasp. As she created another bubble to hold her aloft she witnessed something incredible; from the earth emerged the fully formed upper half of what appeared to be a humanoid figure. Except this figure was, from waste to the top of its head, at least twenty five feet tall (basically the upper half of Malus from Shadow of the Colossus, although this Malus is much _much _smaller… for now…). As the figured emerged, Utakata's bubble mines went off from being moved but much to her amazement, they seemed to do nothing against this colossus. As her concentration slipped, the bubbles that weren't touched or moved somehow, popped and the clearing was now free of her bubbles.

"**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT!" **Saika yelled frantically in Utakata's mind as she obeyed and went to the farthest corner of the clearing in order to have the most space between herself and this strange golem-thing. As she stared at it, Naruto emerged from the top of its head, well the upper half of Naruto, with his hands in the tiger handsign.

"_Do not hold back Utakata. This is one of my strongest techniques and it will require your best if you even want to scratch it_." Naruto replied in an austere tone as his eyes no longer held warmth but were instead filled with a ruthlessness she had only seen in them during the fiercest of battles in the Kiri civil war.

'_What the hell is that?'_

"**One of the sixteen guardians… Malus…" **Saika replied in a trembling whisper. As Utakata was about to angrily tell her to stop being cryptic, she found herself being pulled into her own mind.

***Utakata's mindscape***

"Why'd you pull me in here Saika?" Utakata asked as she found herself in the massive cave that served as Saika's space within her mind.

"**You need to go all out the moment you get back outside. Use **_**at least**_** three tails of my chakra."** The giant six tailed slug said as it appeared before Utakata.

"Sure, it seems like a powerful technique but to use your chakra against Naruto-kun… Isn't that a bit much?"

"**Fool! That technique is basically the partial revival of ancient beings that once guarded the original source of chakra, the God Tree... The sixteen guardians, created by the God tree itself, existed for untold amounts of time and kept anyone from devouring the fruit of the God Tree before Kaguya Otsutsuki slew them all in order to eat said fruit. I would have told you to give up right now if Naruto had fully revived any of the guardians."**

"Wait, isn't she the mother of the Sage of Six Paths that you told me about before? And if they're so damned strong how were they defeated?" Utakata and her bijuu Saika were very close and prior to this Saika had begun telling Utakata of her origins. Utakata had never shared this since the stigma of being a jinchuuriki (especially during and after Yashira's insane reign) made mentioning her tenant rather awkward and a little taboo amongst anyone that she was not incredibly close to.

"**The very same. She was a warrior of skill beyond what most could even fathom even before she gained the use of chakra. For how she defeated them, that little secret has long been lost. I thought that the sands of time had worn away all knowledge of these beings for anyone but ancients like my siblings and I. For Naruto to have found the guardians and a way to resurrect them, even if only during a battle… Could he possibly have…?" **Saika started off before speaking her thoughts aloud as she felt that Naruto was much more than meets the eye.

"Saika, allow me full use of your chakra during this fight. If what you say is even remotely true then I will need it." Utakata said as she thought deeply upon the information Saika had given her. It seems that Naruto had been holding back even more information on himself than was originally thought. _'I feel a bit arrogant remembering how easily I thought I would win. Heh, Naruto-kun you really are one of a kind.'_

Utakata felt herself being thrown out of her mind after getting a nod from the worried Saika.

***Back in reality***

As she found herself once again facing Naruto and this so-called Malus, Utakata realized that less than a second had gone by. Before being able to muse on this she was immediately filled with an immense feeling of power as three chakra tails sprouted from her. A feeling of maliciousness filled the air as the foul chakra of Saika was felt by all. But, as this feeling was becoming overwhelming, a strange calmness descended upon everyone as Naruto exerted the power of Malus over the surrounding area. Feeling Saika tremble at this, Utakata decided to go on the offensive.

Utakata bounded forward and tried a superpowered punch towards the midsection of the giant beast, seemingly being too fast for it to react. As she was less than a foot away from delivering her fearsome blow, she felt herself get smacked away by the right hand of the beast. The power of the blow was so great it sent her flying through half a dozen trees before being able to stop by using her tails as anchors, digging deeply into the ground. If it weren't for the regenerative and the protective powers of her cloak, Utakata knew she would be nothing more than a stain on the forest floor…

'_What crazy power! How did it even react that fast?'_

"**Like I said, throw everything you have at it! Or give up. Honestly, unless you give me full control and transform into my form you don't really have much of a chance..."**

'_If I did that, there would be a good chance you'd accidentally kill everyone nearby. Guess I'll go up to four tails and take it from there.' _Utakata thought back as a fourth chakra tail formed behind her and she felt the surge of power. She also felt her grasp over her emotions loosening a bit due to the nature of the chakra but for now she could still fight without going berserk. After taking one last deep breath, Utakata sped forward once again.

As she reached Malus, Utakata was just barely able to dodge under one of its arms before delivering a brutal claw strike at its chest, managing to leave an inch deep gash on the beasts' stone armor. Before she could do a follow up blow, Utakata jumped away as Malus nearly grabbed her but she was a second too late as one of her tails had been grabbed. Deciding to test something out, Utakata used her leech gap ability to secret an ultra-powerful acid that immediately started to burn Malus' hand. Roaring in pain and anger, Malus threw Utakata away as she did a flip in midair and landed gracefully several dozen feet away.

Malus raised its right hand and aimed its palm at Utakata and a bright glow started to come from the bracelets on its wrists (the bracelets located on its left bicep also started to glow brightly).

"**GET THE FUCK AWAY!" **Was Saika's terrified yell, coming a moment too late as a ball of energy was fired from the right palm of Malus. The ball of energy struck the ground in front of Utakata and exploded powerfully but the radius of the blast confined itself to within around a ten feet radius from impact, preventing too much collateral damage. As she flew backwards Utakata felt Saika's chakra flooding through her towards where the blast hit, almost as if the energy ball was absorbing the chakra itself to further fuel its own explosion. Utakata felt herself crash through at least two dozen trees before finally stopping and falling to the ground. Her chakra cloak gone as a huge amount of Saika's chakra was torn away from her. As Utakata felt her consciousness leaving her, she gave one last look at Malus as its eerily glowing eyes burned itself into her mind for eternity.

***Away from the clearing, an hour later***

Utakata felt herself regaining consciousness as she stared at a clear blue sky. She then felt pain everywhere on her body since even with the high regenerative properties of being a jinchuuriki, she was still rather banged up from her recent bout.

"Ugh, where am I?" she groaned out as she realized she was lying atop a makeshift bed and that she was covered in bandages.

"You were quite hurt after your match taicho (captain), so we moved you here so you could recover. Everyone else is currently waiting for you to wake up so that we can conclude this wager of yours." Tsukiumi said with a hint of sadness in her voice as the reality of their failed mission started kicking in. Nodding grimly, Utakata got up slowly and walked towards where everyone else was congregated.

"_Uta-chan, I'm glad to see you awake. I may have overdone it a bit in our match. So I apologize."_ Naruto said as Utakata reached them. He then bowed for a few moments as he felt a bit embarrassed. He had lost himself a bit in the match and it wasn't until it was over that he realized he could have been a bit less brutal towards his friend.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. Now I do believe you won our wager. As such we will retreat for now. But do not think Kiri will give up on you." Utakata said as she grabbed Naruto and raised his head before embracing him fiercely, making sure to bury his head in her bust as she moved her hands all over his frame.

"""What the fuck are you doing!?""" Was the combined yell of all the kunoichi present as Haku and Sai reacted the fastest (due to being the closest) by grabbing Naruto and ripping him away from Utakata. As the two gave Utakata the 'evil eye', they themselves started to feel up Naruto.

"Keep your hands of Naruto-sama." Haku said scathingly while she started to stick her hands underneath Naruto's clothes as he himself was busy keeping Sai from grabbing his dick.

"_Stop. Both of you." _Naruto said with a tired tone as he placed a light chop on both Sai and Haku's heads in the hopes that this light corporal punishment got through to them. Surprisingly, it did as they both let go of him and meekly lowered their heads. _"Utakata, please tell Mei-chan that if she wishes to see me, then the upcoming Chunin exams would be a good time to visit Konoha." _Naruto said as a warm smile found itself on his face. He would like to see his old comrade again and finally properly introduce himself.

"Sure. We _will_ see you again Naruto-kun. Until then, you better not forget me." Utakata said with a seductive smile as she and her team started to leave. Halibel said goodbye to her senpai and Tsukiumi made sure to tell Kasumi that she would get a rematch whenever they met again (Kasumi of course responded by pretending not to listen and asking her to repeat herself). As the trio of Kiri kunoichi vanished into the distance, Naruto felt very powerful stares being directed at him. As he turned around he found the very curious stares of his traveling companions.

"So, you gonna explain or are we going to have to get _creative _in getting the information from you Naru-kun?" Hasaki said with a sickeningly sweet tone of voice as Naruto felt a cold bit of sweat drip down his face as he realized that he was now surrounded…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N A few things; first when I mentioned Halibels sword being the sister sword to Samehada and Hiramekirei my reasoning went like this:**

**1. Tiburon in this story basically allows for long range attacks using chakra blasts and for its cutting abilities to be amplified with chakra to insane amounts.**

**2. Because of these chakra abilities, its a bit like Hiramekirei so the two became two sides of the same coin of chakra manipulation with Samehada being used to gather chakra in order to keep both blades going. Thus the three became a trio that when used together are absolute monsters on the battlefield.**

**3. So with this in mind I made up the backstory of the three being sister blades because in my mind it made a lot of sense.**

**Now, as to the Shadow of the Colossus colossi being used, I will go into how Naruto discovered them and revived them later on. But they will basically become his summons in this story. He won't use them a lot because they take a shit ton out of him to fully revive (this partial revival of Malus was very stressful on him as it is).**

**Sidenote: Shadow of the Colossus if fucking amazing.**

**If you have questions that NEED to be answered, feel free to pm me. I'll answer as quick as I can.**

**And for those of you who guessed Tia Halibel from Bleach and Tsukiumi from Sekirei, congrats on your cyber cookie. You earned it.**

**It'll be back to the sexy comedy and character development next chapter.**

**Read, Review and Question.**


	10. An introduction and a rendezvous?

**A/N Here you go, a new chappie. So, it has been about two weeks since I set up the poll and I'll be closing it with the posting of this chapter. I think I've given you guys a fair amount of time to vote on it. In other news, this is a really laid back chapter. Not all that much action, just Naruto interacting with others and coming more into his Casanova status. Also, I've had a really shitty time with fanfics recently. Barely any updates of the stories I read the past month, or I just couldn't get into a lot of the updates. Makes me sad really...**

**If you aren't in the loop, let me drop some knowledge on you; I do not own Naruto or anything of any value. Because life sucks that way.**

"People talking"

_'People thinking'_

_"Naruto Talking"_

'Naruto thinking'

**"Bijuu talking"**

_**"Bijuu thinking"**_

**READ, REVIEW AND QUESTION. INTENSITY.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Several miles from Nami no Kuni***

Naruto found himself surrounded by his very curious comrades as they all shared a very creepy smile that promised things Naruto would rather not think on if he did not explain himself very soon...

"_May I assume that you are all rather curious?"_ Naruto asked to stall for a bit of time as he gained a nervous smile and started to rub the back of his head.

"Only a little. After all, you did say you would fix this whole being _'deceitful'_ thing, right Naru-kun?" Hasaki said with a bit of anger entering her voice as she took a step forward (which was quickly mirrored by her fellow kunoichi).

"_To be fair, as a kunoichi you of all people should know better than to give away all one's secrets. Or am I wrong for wanting to have a bit of mystery around myself?" _Naruto provocatively said with his most alluring smile as he decided to go for broke and be as charming as possible. In his mind Kurama watched eagerly with a bucket of popcorn she had created just for times like these.

"W-w-well that is true I suppose." Hasaki stuttered out at the sudden change in tone and posture of Naruto. She felt her face getting hot under her bandages and wondered on how she could turn the tables…

"Don't try to change the subject Naruto-kun." Kasumi said with a steely edge to her voice.

"_Of course Kasumi-chan. I found my summons on my travels and during the Kiri civil war donned a disguise and secretly aided the rebels. Now why don't we move onto a subject that is less distasteful?"_ Naruto said as he gracefully moved near Kasumi and oh so slowly ran his finger along her jawline; making sure to keep his tone provocative throughout. Kasumi started to stutter out a response as she felt her arousal pooling in her panties.

"Stop being vague and answer with a _bit_ more detail Naruto." Satsuki interjected in a rude demanding tone with a sour look on her face. That look being wiped off her face as Naruto turned towards her with his face in a stern mask.

"_Hmm, you know Satsuki there are quite a few sayings on the matters of pride. But you seem more like a hands on learner, and if need be I can be a __very strict instructor__."_ Naruto said as his previous tone took a steely edge as he fully focused on Satsuki who felt a near physical pressure from Naruto's words as he exuded an aura of absolute dominance. She found herself unable to think clearly as her mind ran a mile a minute with the possibilities of what Naruto's brand of _education_ would entail… A small bit of blood leaked from Satsuki's nose as she stood there unable to continue her argument.

"_Now be a good girl or I __will__ punish you. Haku! Sai! Grab our comrades and let's move out. The quicker we get home the quicker I can enjoy a nice long bath in the hot springs there."_ Naruto said with his voice and aura still pouring out dominance as he himself turned away and started to head towards Konoha once again. Meanwhile Haku and Sai did as they were told and grabbed Sakura (who had gone off into la-la land the moment Naruto started to lay on the charm) and the still day dreaming Satsuki. They would be damned if they disappointed _their_ Naruto-sama when he was finally starting to exert himself over them. After all, they hoped to aid him with _all _his needs in the future…

.

.

.

"I am so having his kids. A whole platoon of them. Fufufufufu." Hasaki said in an incredibly cheerful tone as she took off to towards the others. After this little display of dominance, Hasaki found herself even more attracted to Naruto. And she didn't exactly mind sharing with others (she and Haku had already hashed out an agreement) as long as she got hers… Kasumi quickly started following with her as she too thought on this situation.

'_I will be getting the first bite of the apple. Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll gladly be your sensei of lust and by the time we're done, you'll be begging me for more lessons…'_ Kasumi thought as she caught up with her comrades. A subtle glint in her eye as she stared intensely at Naruto (well, at his ass).

***A few days later, Hokages' Office, morning***

"… _And that wraps up our little travels abroad."_ Naruto said as he finished recounting their time in Nami. He did omit a few of the more embarrassing tidbits (like nearly being raped by Sai) but otherwise it was a succinct and well delivered speech on their mission. He had even explained what had happened with the Kiri kunoichi and the simple fact that they knew he was here under Konoha's banner (although he had been purposely vague on how they won, he had even gotten his comrades to promise not to reveal his summons yet). Suffice to say, Hiruko wasn't too pleased about this.

"I've said it before; you certainly live an interesting life Naruto-kun. Kiri won't be able to do anything for a while so we can rest somewhat easily on that. And with you vouching for them I'm sure that Hasaki and Haku won't have too much trouble integrating into our village. There is of course the matter of who they will stay with since they'll need to be supervised. Wel-" Hiruko said as she smoked from her trademark pipe before being interrupted by Kasumi.

"They'll be staying with me. I have a few unused rooms in my apartment." She finished with an eye smile towards the now fuming Hasaki and Haku who were less than a second away from telling Hiruko where they wished to stay. Kasumi had realized that they would try to get themselves into Naruto's home, so as their new comrade she would be magnanimous and invite them into her home. After all, as a proud jonin of Konohagakure she had a reputation to uphold.

"Hmm, that would work out rather well… Alright. Hasaki and Haku, you both will be staying with Kasumi for the time being. In a week we will have some tests so we can give both of you a rank and decide on a position for you both. Good work, all of you. Dismissed." Hiruko finished as she started to go back to her ever-growing pile of paperwork.

"_Hokage-sama, may I speak to you in private?" _Naruto asked before he could be dragged away by his comrades.

"Hmm? Sure." Hiruko said as she made a shoo-ing motion towards everyone else in the room (including the Anbu hiding in the corners). All of whom sadly obliged (and would wait outside the door for the moment Naruto walked out in order to snatch him up, except the Anbu who were wishing they could abandon their shift). Hiruko then activated a privacy seal incase what was about to be discussed was a sensitive topic.

"_Thank you. Now, I have a deal for you."_

"A deal?" Hiruko asked with quite a bit of hesitation entering her voice. She had learned her lesson when it came to dealing with Naruto…

"_Yes. What would you say if I gave you the secret to beating paperwork?"_ Naruto said as he donned a confident smirk that made Hiruko realize she may not win this little battle of wits.

"I would say what would you be asking for it?" Hiruko responded guardedly.

"_Nothing much. Just an unspecified favor that I could cash in at a later date. No questions asked."_ Naruto said as his smirk grew more fox-like. A big, unspecified favor from the leader of the most powerful hidden village in the entire world in one's back-pocket would be worth more than what most people could even fathom. And Naruto knew that with his luck he may need that favor one day.

"…Fine. Now, what's the secret?" Hiruko said with a bit of desperation in her voice as she glared at the pile of paperwork on her desk that had somehow grown even when no one had come in and left any…

"_Not so fast Hokage-sama. I want that in writing and for it to be transferrable to the next Hokage in case you retire again."_ Naruto said with Kurama nearly crying tears of joy in his mind because of how well he had taken to her teachings. Hiruko on the other hand choked rather loudly (she had been taking a relaxing inhale of her favorite tobacco) as she directed a weak glare at Naruto.

"And why, pray-tell, would I agree to such terms?" Hiruko said as she got her coughing fit under control.

"_Well, imagine how much easier it would be for you to handle the village without the constant paperwork. You would be able to relax once in a while instead of being cooped up in this room all day, every day. Isn't it a kunoichi's axiom to always strive for the utmost efficiency?" _Naruto said with his best convincing smile and accentuating his words with small gestures (Kurama made sure he could deliver a speech in case he ever needed to do some convincing, one never knew when the need for a fox's mischievousness would pop up…).

"… God damn it! Fine! You win. I'm assuming you have the paper already written and ready to sign?" Hiruko said with annoyance lacing her tone. _'So much for being The Professor when I keep getting outwitted by a teenager…'_ She lamented. Naruto merely smiled gently and produced said piece of paper with his terms already written out on it. After diligently reading it, signing it and leaving her personal stamp so that it could not be disputed she handed it back to Naruto who promptly pocketed it.

"_A pleasure doing business with you Hokage-sama. The secret by the way is shadow clones. Or you could do what I've seen every other kage do and hire a few trusted people to sift through the paperwork so you only ever have to deal with the important bits."_ Naruto said simply as he could almost see the cogs in Hiruko's brain freeze up and break apart from the revelation.

She had been so used to doing it all alone that she had never realized her options… Naruto offered her a good natured smile and wave as he left via the window (no point making his probable abduction by his 'friends' easy). As he landed on the street below a few seconds later, his attention was immediately drawn back to where he had just left as Hiruko's desk crashed through the window that he had used as an exit. He watched it do a graceful arc before hitting the ground and exploding into hundreds of bits. Hiruko seemed to have put quite a bit of oomph into it considering the distance it went and how violently it exploded on contact with the ground.

"**I love you so fucking much Naruto-kun. I really do."** Kurama said with pride emanating from her voice.

'I love you too Kura-chan.' Naruto replied as he nonchalantly walked down the street. There was a hot spring calling his name after all.

***Several hours later, Namikaze estate***

Naruto was now back at his home, relaxing and enjoying his privacy in the comfort of his living room. He had gone on to visit the hot spring and while he managed to enjoy it for a little while he had to quickly use his skills to escape as a band of horny kunoichi heard of his return and wished to 'welcome' him back. With ninja wire and furry handcuffs in hand…

So here he was, wondering on what to do with the rest of his day… A strong series of knocks was suddenly heard as he realized someone was paying him a visit (he had a small chat with Kasumi in Nami about seals and could now turn his homes' security seals on to prevent unwanted guests and because Hiruko had reactivated the seals when he left). Getting up slowly, he leisurely went and opened his door. He was then met with the sight of a Hyuga branch member with an elegant gift box emblazoned with the Hyuga crest and a nervous expression coloring her face.

"H-hello Naruto-sama. Forgive me for my intrusion." She quickly said while bowing her head.

"_It's alright. May I assume that the Hyuga clan has a request of me?" _Naruto said gently.

"Yes Naruto-sama. I was sent here to present this kimono to you and to formally invite you over for dinner tonight at eight o'clock." The branch member said as she presented the elegant gift box to Naruto.

"_I see. Please send my thanks to Asahi-sama for this and for the invitation. And tell her I will come by."_ Naruto said with a smile on his face. It had been too long since he had dinner with his pseudo-family.

"Understood. Until then farewell Naruto-sama." The branch member said as she once again bowed and walked away, her nervousness still evident from her fidgety gait.

"_Hmm, well at least dinner is taken care of. I think I'll pay Ayame-chan a visit."_ Naruto said to himself as he closed his door.

"**You should ask Ayame-chan out on a date. She's cute, knows how to cook and she seems to be pretty into you…" **Kurama said teasingly.

'Maybe… I've been thinking Kura-chan. Maybe you're right about this whole harem thing. It would be easier than simply breaking the hearts of many of the women I care for…'

"**Good! Give in to your lust! Bwahahahah!" **Kurama responded with a hammy voice. She was getting tired of Naruto being indecisive on this subject and now it seemed like he was finally taking a stand.

'But the problem still remains, how would I go about this?' Naruto thought, completely ignoring Kurama's little moment.

"**Talk to the old monkey. She may have just what you need…" **Kurama said cryptically before becoming quiet. At times it annoyed Naruto that Kurama had such a flair for the dramatic. Deciding to investigate this later, Naruto set off towards Ichiraku's.

***A bit later, Ichiraku's***

Naruto had just walked into Ichiraku's and with a bit of skill managed to quietly move through the surprisingly large lunch rush crowd in order to get to his favorite seat. As he sat down he spotted old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame quickly and efficiently taking orders and cooking ramen. It seemed that his favorite restaurant had experienced a boom in business while he was away… As he waited, he watched Ayame go about her work. 'She really is rather cute and her movements are always so smooth and graceful…'

"**She really grew up into a beauty eh Naruto-kun?"**

'Yeah…' Naruto responded in a nostalgic tone as he was finally noticed by Ayame who instantly dropped what she was doing and appeared in front of him. Before he could say anything she reached across the counter and gave him a fierce hug while letting loose a powerful glare at everyone else in the ramen stand. Her message was obvious, 'stay the fuck out of this'.

"I'm so glad you came by Naruto-kun! When can I eat you first? Er… I mean what can I get you first?" She exuberantly asked while still not letting go of Naruto.

"_I guess I'll go with one of everything for now Ayame-chan."_ Naruto wheezed out, he was rather surprised at how strong she was.

"Right away!" She chirped as she let go of him and immediately set to work getting his order and in record time had his food ready and set out for his consumption. Giving a quick thank you and an itadakimasu, Naruto dug in. Ayame meanwhile hovered nearby ready to get anything Naruto requested.

"So Naruto-kun, how is it?" She asked timidly after a few minutes.

"_Wonderful as always Ayame-chan."_ Naruto responded with a smile as Ayame felt her face heat up and her heart flutter.

"R-really? Thank you very much Naruto-kun." She said as she bashfully looked away. _'Mom always said that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. You will be mine soon Naruto-kun…' _Before she could further engage Naruto in what she hoped was a charming conversation that would make him swoon for her, someone sat down in the recently emptied stool next to Naruto and drew him into a surprise hug.

"Naruto-kun! It's been so long since the last time I've gotten to see you!" The new person jovially said. As Ayame was about to tear into this damned hussy interrupting _her_ Naruto time she felt the words die in her throat, for sitting in the seat next to Naruto was none other than Mikoto Uchiha. Ayame wasn't stupid, while she could drive away any other customer whether they be kunoichi or civilian in order to get Naruto to herself, threatening a clan head (especially the still ludicrously rich Uchiha clan head) would be tantamount to economic suicide. Instead, Ayame ground her teeth and put on a fake smile as she saw Mikoto bury Naruto's face in her large (at least a g-cup) assets.

"May I help you Uchiha-sama?" Ayame said with a cold undertone in her voice that Mikoto caught and only smiled at.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have some vegetable ramen and a glass of water." Mikoto said with a smile still on her face and Naruto (somewhat) struggling in her cleavage. Mikoto was a little short at only five foot four but made up for that with her generous curves that added to her incredible underlying sex appeal. She had raven hair and onyx eyes that contrasted wonderfully with her pale skin. At the moment she was wearing her normal attire, a fine dark blue kimono with the Uchiha crest emblazoned on the back and of course it was opened a bit in the front to allow a tasteful view of her cleavage.

"Right away Uchiha-sama." Ayame woodenly said as she quickly went to get Mikoto's order so that she could get her to leave faster.

"_Mikoto-sama, could you possibly let me go?"_ Naruto managed to muffle out from in between Mikoto's lovely breasts.

"Oh! Of course Naruto-kun." She happily said as she finally released Naruto. Who promptly took an inhale of sweet oxygen as he gazed at Mikoto. Naruto did not know Mikoto all that well, in fact he made her acquaintance through his friendship with Izumi...

"_How are you Mikoto-sama?" _Naruto politely asked. He would be lying if he didn't admit that Mikoto was incredibly attractive. Maybe spending so much time with Kurama had given him a taste for older women?

"I've been well Naruto-kun. You have no idea how relieved and happy I… and the other clan heads were when you returned."

"_Really? Thank you for your concern."_

"So how has your time as a mercenary for Konoha been?" Mikoto asked as Ayame came by with her order and stayed to listen as well.

"_It has been… interesting to say the least. Recently I've returned from my first mission which was to a country called Nami…"_ Naruto started off as he went on to tell both of them of his time in Nami no Kuni. Mikoto and Ayame became enraptured with his tale as both found themselves envious of all the alone time Kasumi and team 7 got with Naruto… As Naruto finished his tale he found the star struck gazes of both Ayame and Mikoto on himself as they both suddenly realized that Naruto certainly was more than just a pretty face and wonderful voice. While his demonstration of skills was great, Mikoto knew it took more than just strength to be effective in the field, and Naruto was certainly effective…

"Well Naruto-kun, that is certainly impressive. When I was still taking missions in the field I was a frontal assault kunoichi and over the years I've made sure to keep up my skills. If you ever need a good spar with someone who has quite a bit of _experience_ please drop by the Uchiha compound. Even if it's only to talk, you are always welcome." Mikoto said in a flirtatious tone as she laid her hand on Naruto's thigh and gently rubbed it before giving it a tight squeeze. Naruto was struck dumb by her forwardness as Ayame looked murderous and was emitting enough killer intent to make even a bijuu give a moment's pause. Naruto idly wondered what had happened to the sweet woman he once knew who would give him candy and a few affectionate pats on the head whenever she saw him…

"**I think she wants give your 'head' something a bit different from a pat. Fufufufufu…" **Kurama said as she enjoyed the little spectacle.

"Unfortunately I've got a few things I need to get done. So for now I shall leave you Naruto-kun. Please drop by one of these days so we can _spar_…" Mikoto seductively said as she paid for her uneaten meal and stood. "There is even a private hot spring for when you need to wash off all that _hard earned sweat_… Fufufu…" She finished with a tinkling giggle that many would find irresistible. She even traced one of Naruto's whiskers (a sensitive spot that he had never told anyone about) before finally leaving. Unknowingly sending a shiver up Naruto's spine as Kurama now knew someone else that she definitely wanted in Naruto's harem.

"I may end up killing her…" Ayame accidentally let slip as her rage reached levels previously unknown to humans.

"_What was that Ayame-chan?"_ The now recovered Naruto said as he had only heard part of her rage induced statement.

"Oh! Erm… Nothing! Nothing at all!" She frantically said as she waved her arms about in hopes that Naruto would drop the subject.

"_I see. Well, it would be a shame to let all this food go to waste…" _Naruto said as he went about eating his (and Mikoto's) neglected ramen while conversing with Ayame (who's mood grew better and better the longer she was alone with Naruto).

***A few hours later, streets of Konoha***

Naruto was calmly walking along, politely waving back or responding with a hello to those who greeted him. He still had time to kill before his dinner with the Hyuga and was currently at a loss for what to do. As he continued to walk along he spotted someone he instantly recognized, Sai. She was walking out of a bookstore with what he presumed to be a recent purchase before spotting him. A fake smile came upon her face as she immediately made a beeline for Naruto and sooner than Naruto could form a plan of escape appeared at his side, her unoccupied right arm now intertwined with his left arm and her head rested on his shoulder. This having the effect of pissing off every female within viewing distance (including a horde of stalkers who made sure to stay out of sight, for now was not the time to make their move…).

"Naruto-sama, what a coincidence to see you here. May I presume you are here to take me back to your home so that you can ravish my supple body?" Sai asked with a tinge of excitement leaking into her voice.

"_You would presume wrong Sai."_ Naruto dryly said as he was on guard for any sneak attacks Sai may launch.

"How unfortunate. Well Naruto-sama, would you care to join me for a spar? I do not have team practice today and am free." Sai said with a monotone as she continued to hold Naruto.

"_Well, I do have some time to kill. Alright, but I will not take kindly to any attempts at spiriting me away in order to have your way with me."_ Naruto said as he swiftly freed himself of Sai's grasp and started moving towards training ground 7. Sai quickly following and having a strange feeling in her stomach.

'_I feel… nervous? Or at least I think that is what it's called… But why? I should not be feeling anything at all... Maybe Naruto-sama will help explain this to me…' _Sai thought to herself as she threw a quick glance towards Naruto and felt the feeling in her stomach intensify as a few other strange sensations came about as well.

***A few hours later, training ground 7***

Naruto had spent the last few hours having a decent work out by sparring with Sai. For the first hour they had merely used taijutsu before switching it up; Naruto strictly used his less powerful lightning attacks while Sai was allowed to use her entire arsenal. While it wasn't exactly a close fight, Sai still managed to give Naruto a good workout that made him glad he agreed to this. With a final blast of powered down lightning, Naruto finally ended the spar by immobilizing Sai. Being a gentleman, he went and picked her up before resting her against a nearby tree.

"_You have improved Sai."_ Naruto said honestly as he sat nearby.

"Thank you Naruto-sama. Your skills are still as impressive as ever. Even holding back as much as you did, you managed to handily defeat me." Sai responded with genuine praise as she rested.

"_Thank you Sai." _Naruto said as they lapsed into a (surprisingly) comfortable silence. 'It's odd seeing Sai so relaxed. Normally she's either being incredibly aggressive sexually or being deceptively snarky…'

"Naruto-sama, may I ask you a question?" Sai suddenly said as Naruto lost his train of thought.

"_Of course."_

"Well, for a while now I have been having strange feelings in my chest at times and all of the medical books I've read do not explain any of it. Would you know of anything to explain this phenomenon?" Sai asked with trace of genuine worry on her face.

"_Well I'm not exactly a doctor so I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll try. Could you explain these feelings?" _

"Sometimes I get a burning feeling in my chest. But it isn't a bad feeling; in fact I find that I rather enjoy the warmth."

"_When do you get this feeling exactly?"_ Naruto asked as a bit of nervousness seeped into him at the thought of what this could be.

"To be honest Naruto-sama, it only ever happens when I'm around you. Like when you praised me earlier. I can't make sense of why I get it but I somehow know I want more, much more… Is that strange?"

"… _Sai, I think you should be having this conversation with someone else. Preferably an older kunoichi. In fact, I think Hokage-sama may be the best for this. Shall I take you to her?"_ Naruto said with embarrassment lightly coloring his voice as he stood up and offered the still recuperating Sai a hand. Sai merely nodded to his offer and after tripping a few times was carried on his back as they headed to the Hokage's office. Using the rooftops instead of the streets to cut down on time since Naruto still needed to head home and get ready.

'_There's that feeling again. But why is it so intense right now? What connection does it have with Naruto-sama? It will be difficult to continue my mission if Hokage-sama deems me unfit for duty if this condition proves harmful…' _Sai thought as she found herself growing incredibly comfortable on Naruto's back. So comfortable that she nearly fell asleep. As she was on the cusp of entering dreamland, Sai heard Naruto call out to her.

"_Wake up Sai, we are here."_ Naruto said as he gently shook her and then deposited her on the comfortable couch meant for those waiting that was outside of the Hokage's office. As Sai started to regain her senses she heard Naruto speaking with someone before speaking with her once again. _"I will be taking my leave Sai. I hope Hokage-sama has the answers you seek… I-if you ever need to talk I will gladly listen and help as much as I can. Farewell."_ Naruto said with a nervous stutter appearing briefly in his voice as he gave his parting words.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Sai said as she stood and walked towards the door to the Hokage's office, that strange warmth overflowing in her chest at Naruto's words. She found that she had the intense urge to follow Naruto out and stick to him like glue, preferably wrapped around one of his arms. The urge being so great that it was only her root training that kept her from leaving… _'I really do need help.' _Sai finally thought as she opened the door and stepped into the Hokage's office. It was about time she got some answers…

***Streets of Konoha***

"**It's always so adorable seeing you embarrassed." **Kurama said with great relish to Naruto as he swiftly headed home.

'I'm happy that you're entertained.' Naruto answered with a snarky tone.

"**Truly the mark of a wonderful being. Being able to derive joy from others like that." **Kurama answered with her own brand of sarcasm. She and Naruto would often have impromptu snark contests like this, Naruto always lost but it was still fun nonetheless. Naruto merely gave her the win as he reached his home and hurriedly got ready to go pay a visit to the most powerful clan in Konoha.

***In front of the Hyuga compound, 7:59 pm***

Naruto now stood in front of the main gate of the Hyuga compound; he was currently dressed in an elegant black kimono with azure blue accents that had an accompanying azure blue camellia pattern. The effect of seeing Naruto dressed so elegantly as he walked to the Hyuga compound literally left every woman that came across the sight of him speechless with their mouths agape. Some even becoming convinced that he was some kind of deity... All in all, Naruto thought it looked nice on him. As Naruto raised his hand to knock, he found the gate thrown open by a pair of Hyuga guards who immediately bowed to Naruto.

"We are immensely sorry Naruto-sama! We had not been paying attention and thus could not open the gate sooner. Please do not reflect badly on the Hyuga clan as a whole and only direct your displeasure towards us!" one said quickly while the other nodded frantically.

"_Erm… Be more attentive?"_ Naruto said as he bid them both to raise their heads. Naruto knew how strong a Hyuga's pride was so instead of offering his usual laid back attitude (and slightly insulting them) he gave them their desired reprimand. Both Hyuga guards gave him a grateful smile as they led him inside; it was in part thanks to Naruto's knowledge on the nuances of the Hyuga that elevated his status within the illustrious clan to what it was.

As they were walking, both guards stayed rather quiet besides the standards polite remarks one would give guests. Truth be told, both the guards were having difficulty keeping their Hyuga stoicism with how handsome Naruto looked and were debating whether taking him to an unused room to have their way with them would be worth the ensuing punishment… Unfortunately(?) the decision was taken out of their hands when they reached the dining room (both guards having been on autopilot while weighing the pros and cons of Naruto's abduction).

As Naruto entered the dining room he saw Asahi sitting at her designated spot at the head of the table with Hanabi (now entering her teenage years at thirteen) on her right with Nejiko sitting next to the young teen. On Asahi's left was an open space (presumably for him) with Hinata (who along with everyone else who had laid eyes on Naruto was struck speechless and now had a cherry red face) sitting next to the empty spot. The table itself was currently bereft of any food since dinner had yet to be served. Instead, green tea was set before every space.

"_Thank you for inviting me Asahi-sama."_ Naruto politely said as he took his seat in between Asahi and Hinata.

"You are quite welcomed Naruto-kun. Did you find our gift to your liking?" Asahi said after regaining her composure. Even she was struck by how handsome Naruto was.

"_Yes. Thank you very much for the gift. How did you know my size if I may ask Asahi-sama?" _Naruto intoned curiously.

"*Cough* Erm… Well, you see… Lucky guess?" Asahi said nervously as she choked on the tea she had been sipping a moment prior. Truth be told she knew Naruto's physique intimately from the time she 'accidentally' memorized every bit of it after his performance at the Silver Leaf. Hinata, Hanabi and Nejiko all blushed crimson at the memories of that night.

"_Well then, you certainly have __an eye__ for these things Asahi-sama." _Naruto subtly emphasized a few words to tease Asahi. He figured someone in the Hyuga clan would use their Byakugan for peeping sooner or later, although he had always thought it would be Hinata…

"T-thank you. So Naruto-kun, how has your times under the employ of Konoha been?" Asahi quickly said, trying to change the subject after noticing his emphasis and realizing he knew that at some point she used her Byakugan on him… Before he could respond, several branch house members entered and started to lay out a veritable feast that had many delicacies that Naruto had only heard about. It seemed that the Hyuga clan went all out for him.

"_Well, it has certainly been interesting…"_ Naruto said as he started his story on his first mission under the banner of Konoha…

***Hours later, Namikaze compound***

Naruto had just returned from his dinner in the Hyuga clan compound. He had had a wonderful time recounting stories, telling jokes and generally catching up with his pseudo-family. At the end of the dinner, Asahi had made sure that he knew of the open invitation he had to the Hyuga compound and that if he had any problems, she would be willing to help. He finally left after giving each member a tight hug (he truly did miss them on his travels) and a promise to visit again soon.

Now he was in his living room debating on whether to sleep or take a shower… He then heard a knock on his door. It was so soft that he almost dismissed it before hearing it again. Confused on who would be paying him a visit at this hour, he went to his front door and opened it only to see someone he did not expect.

.

.

.

"_Hinata-chan?"_

***Omake. Cohabitation, Haku, Hasaki and Kasumi style pt. 1***

Haku was now returning from a day spent familiarizing herself with the layout of Konoha. She had even done a bit of shopping so that she could cook a good meal to celebrate finally having a true home after so many years on the run. Admittedly she wished she could have lived with _her _Naruto-sama so she could attend to his _every_ need but at least she lived in the same village as him. Besides, she knew that she would eventually move in with him if she had anything to say about it…

Opening the door to her new home, Haku heard shouting and large amounts of movement coming from further in. Immediately becoming alarmed and creating several ice senbon for quick use, she cautiously moved forward into the rather spacious apartment as she came upon a sight that many males would kill to see. Hasaki and Kasumi were both dramatically facing one another as if having some kind of ultimate showdown and Haku swore that she could see some kind of fierce animal spirit behind both of them, ready for the fight of the millennium. Of course this was all ruined the instant Haku realized they were both in lingerie and seemed to be arguing. And the fact that there were piles of lingerie scattered across the room haphazardly.

"You are a worthy foe Hasaki. But my black silk corset and garters set shall prove victorious!" Kasumi yelled as she brandished the mentioned items and wielded them as if they were a sort of weapon.

"Argh! Such power! But, can you take my see through crimson teddy set!" Hasaki dramatically responded as she too brandished her weapon(?) of choice. Haku meanwhile was staring at both of them and wondering if she had had an accident on her errands today and received a massive head injury.

"T-to think you had something of that magnitude up your sleeve! I will not be beaten that easily Hasaki! Prepare for-" Kasumi started yelling as she was about to reveal another set of lingerie from her surprisingly large stockpile, before being interrupted by Haku.

"What the hell are you both doing?" Haku said as she could no longer keep quiet.

"Isn't it obvious? Kasumi here said she had better lingerie than me so we had a lingerie battle royale. But mine shall prove victorious and be acknowledged as the sexiest!" Hasaki calmly explained before erupting into a battle roar. Kasumi was nodding at everything before getting ready to argue the last point.

"Wrong foolish Hasaki. Mine shall be proven the sexiest as I take my prize of Naruto-kun's sweet loving!" Kasumi yelled passionately as she struck a pose that would have looked cooler if the circumstances had been different.

"I'm… I'm going to go lie down…" Haku finally said as she created a small chunk of ice and placed it against her temple as she went to her room, the sounds of the ongoing lingerie battle echoing throughout the apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N So, Sai is about to have a conversation that will firmly entrench her on the path to understanding and feeling emotions once again. Fuck yeah. And Naruto, like any young male, isn't exactly great with expressing and explaining such abstract and complex concepts like love and such. Which is why he dropped Sai off with Hiruko, after all it would be a pain in the ass if he misspoke and just worsened everything.**

**By the way, whenever you picture Mikoto I want you to picture the Mikoto I have a link to in my profile page. Just in a blue kimono.**

**And as for the omake, I just wanted to include that bit but couldn't figure out where to put it so yeah...**

**And Finally, yes. Hinata won in the poll (I honestly thought it would have been Ayame considering how well she did for so long). Next chapter she and Naruto will be doing the horizontal tango. **

**Read, Review and question. **


	11. Resolve?

**A/N Buon Giorno(?). It took a lot of rewrite's but I think this chapter turned out rather well. Watch Naruto finally lose his virginity in the lemon below and some other crazy shenanigans that will start the harem building phase of this fic. Also, Sai gets a bit more depth! Enjoy.**

"People talking"

_'People thinking'_

_"Naruto talking"_

_'_Naruto thinking'

**"Bijuu talking"**

_**'Bijuu thinking'**_

**I do not own anything. Because I'm a broke young person.**

**Read, review and question.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Hokage's office, night of the Hyuga dinner***

Sai, with her fake smile in place, was currently staring at Hiruko who was taking relaxed inhales from her favorite pipe as she leisurely sat behind a new desk with her feet up. The wall destroyed earlier having been repaired by a sweat-dropping Maya (the sweat-drop coming after learning why the wall had gotten a bigger window so violently).

"So, Naruto-kun said you have a problem that would best be discussed with me. Care to explain?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. May I take a seat?" Sai said politely as Hiruko made a 'go ahead' motion with her hand. After sitting down on a nearby chair, Sai began to tell of her problem with these strange feelings that only sprung up whenever Naruto was involved. Of all the dreams she would have nearly every night of the two of them together, merely enjoying themselves. And she even told her of a new one that had been occurring recently of herself holding a small, black haired baby with beautiful blue eyes…

"Damn, Danieru really did a number on you didn't she?" Hiruko somberly thought aloud after taking a few moments to think on what Sai had said.

"What are you talking about Hokage-sama?" Sai replied with a trickle of cold sweat starting to form on her forehead as she realized how bad this conversation could go.

"Calm down. I already know about Danieru's little operation that she thinks is secret. I haven't been the Hokage for so long without good reason Sai. And unfortunately Danieru's root is necessary. That said, I told her in private to tone down the emotion suppression training quite some time ago. Looks like I'll be having another talk with her…"

"… I see." Sai said as she felt herself become speechless.

"Don't worry about those details right now. Besides, I've already figured you were sent to keep an eye on Naruto-kun. And thanks to his looks and charm you've inevitably fallen for him. And if what you've told me is even remotely true, then you're pretty deeply in love by this point." Hiruko, still incredibly calm, said as she refilled her pipe. Hiruko had bet on Sai falling for Naruto which was why she allowed her to stick close to him instead of finding an excuse to keep her as far away as possible. It was much easier to keep an eye on Danieru's plans with both Satsuki Uchiha and Naruto when her operative was in plain sight. Especially when said operative could be turned…

"… Love?"

"Yep. Love."

"… But, I'm… I am not able to love. Due to the training I-"

"Nope. Emotions are a tricky thing. While Danieru's training is remarkably effective at suppressing them, with the right variables in play, emotions _can_ come back. And it seems your right variable was a tall blonde with spiky hair."

"… If… If you're right Hokage-sama, what do I do about this?" Sai asked as for a brief moment her perpetual emotionless face cracked into a worried and confused frown.

"Tell me Sai, what do _you_ want to do?" Hiruko said as an intense atmosphere fell. Sai found herself unable to answer for a moment as a torrent of strange feelings surged in her chest; feelings so powerful that she was starting to panic and fear what was to come from this Pandora's Box. For a brief moment, Sai nearly drowned in these new feelings that threatened to destroy everything she had become and possibly more. Suddenly, memories of times she had spent near Naruto came to the forefront of her mind as she realized that in those all too short moments by his side, she had felt something that she wanted, no _needed_ to feel more of and understand. These memories and positive feelings managed to anchor her back down as she was able to finally put her rampaging emotions into a somewhat more orderly state. With a strange resolve forming within her, she found her lips forming words she could not stop even if she wanted to.

"I wish to continue being a kunoichi Hokage-sama. I wish to explore these new emotions that I am regaining and to figure out what I want to do with them. I… I wish to understand myself!" Sai yelled out as she found herself feeling much better.

"Good. It will be a long road, but with a certain blonde's help I think you'll manage." Hiruko said as a smile found itself on her face. _'I really should tell Naruto-kun about that little clan restoration law soon… Nah… I'm sure he'll be fine for a bit longer.'_ Hiruko idly thought as she watched Sai get up and bow.

"Thank you for your counsel Hokage-sama. If you'll excuse me I need to visit several bookstores." Sai said with a small, genuine smile on her face. Hiruko merely nodded and allowed her to leave. Sai had quite a few books to read and time was of the essence.

***Namikaze estate, master bedroom, the afternoon after the dinner at the Hyuga compound***

Naruto slowly awoke from what had been a wonderful night's sleep that had left him feeling positively magnificent. As he moved his arms a bit he heard a soft, sensual moan. His eyes bursting open, Naruto finally took notice of his surroundings…

He was in his bed.

He was nude.

And he was coupled with an also nude Hinata who was currently being tightly held by him and was still peacefully sleeping.

'… Kura-chan?'

"**Yes dear?" **Kurama said joyfully.

'Could you refresh my memory on what happened last night?' Naruto said with a surprising amount of calm.

"**Gladly, my sexy stud…"** Kurama said as she eagerly explained the previous night…

_**X FlashbackX**_

"_Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?"_ Naruto said as he gazed at his childhood friend (currently in a light lavender kimono that hugged her curves and made her look even more beautiful than usual) who had appeared at his door. She seemed nervous and fidgeted while looking everywhere but at him; while this behavior wasn't new, what was new was her appearing by herself and at such a late hour…

"M-m-may I c-c-come in Naruto-kun?" Hinata softly said as she poked her fingers together in a nervous habit that Naruto had always found cute.

"_Of course Hinata-chan." _Naruto said as he moved aside and allowed her in. After closing and locking the door he followed her into the living room. _"Excuse me while I get tea." _

Naruto quickly made tea as he organized his thoughts. After finishing, he handed a cup to Hinata (who had taken a seat on his spacious couch) as he sat down near her and an awkward silence ensued. The only sound being the occasional noise from their sipping.

.

.

.

"T-t-this tea is quite good Naruto-kun." Hinata said in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had ensued for several minutes.

"_Thank you very much Hinata-chan."_ Naruto responded as the awkward silence resumed once again.

.

.

.

"I-i-it has been a while since we've been alone together like this hasn't it Naruto-kun?" Hinata finally said.

"_It really has been. I remember the last time we were alone like this was your ninth birthday when you told me to stay by your side all day." _Naruto softly chuckled.

"I-I wanted to spend more time with you. Is that wrong?" Hinata responded as she looked away remembering how spoiled she acted in doing that.

"_It was odd seeing you so aggressive though. I think that the only times I really saw you being so pushy was when we were children and you would scold me if I took a bath at your home without you." _Naruto said as he chuckled at the memory of a younger, pouting Hinata.

"I-I was a child at the time!" Hinata exclaimed as she blushed cherry red at the memories.

"_True. So Hinata-chan, is there a reason for such a late night visit?" _Naruto said as he finally broached the subject of why she was here.

"To show you my resolve." Hinata said after taking a deep breath to muster all her courage and be calm enough not to stutter.

"… _Your…resolve?"_ Naruto said confused as he saw Hinata put her tea on a nearby table and then stand before him. For several moments she stared into his eyes before she, in a single fluid movement, removed her kimono and threw it to the side. Naruto gaped as he stared at her body, clad only in a lacy pair of white panties and a matching bra that threatened to burst open due to her bountiful chest. Naruto was entranced by her as he found himself getting erect; her supple looking alabaster skin, her wide hips, a waist he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around, perfectly shaped legs that he could envision wrapped around himself, and not to mention a pair of double d breasts that jiggled mesmerizingly. Hinata then started to walk towards him…

**X LEMON START X**

"_H-hinata?" _Naruto stuttered out as Hinata reached him and then fell to her knees. Her small delicate hands grabbing his thighs with a surprising amount of strength. She slowly moved her hands up and down his thighs for a bit as Naruto found his erection growing harder still.

"Like I said Naruto-kun, I am here to show you my resolve. I… I have always loved you. My heart broke when you disappeared six years ago but I vowed to myself that when you returned I would finally make you mine. And now is the time to make you mine because I'll be damned if I lose to anyone!" Hinata said in a fiery tone as she suddenly grabbed Naruto's clearly visible erection through his kimono. She firmly gripped his length through his kimono and started to slowly pump as she marveled at just how big it felt in her hand. _'I wonder if it will even fit…'_

"_Hi-Hinata-chan, a-are you sure you want this?" _Naruto managed to moan out from the sensation of Hinata's ongoing ministrations.

"Of course. Now enjoy it." Hinata said as she grew in confidence from the thrill of finally showing _her _Naruto-kun how she felt.

After a few more minutes of pumping, Hinata was ready to proceed as she ripped open Naruto's kimono and then tore off his boxers. She marveled at his exposed tool only for a moment before once again grabbing it and pumping it vigorously. Hinata slowly licked her lips as a she eyed the object currently in her hand and after a moment gave it a quick, experimental lick. Surprisingly, she found herself enjoying the taste and felt her own already incredible arousal increasing rapidly. Deciding to get another taste, Hinata once again licked Naruto's long, hard erection. This time making sure to slowly lick from base to tip in order to savor the taste that was starting to drive her mad.

"_That feels great Hinata! But I want more!" _Naruto moaned out as Hinata obliged and opened her mouth as wide as she could and swallowed roughly four inches of his length. Before Naruto could respond to this wonderful sensation, Hinata used her tongue to lick every inch that was in her mouth before starting to bob back and forth; using her momentum on each downward bob to get a bit more of Naruto into her mouth. This went on for several minutes as Hinata steadily made progress until she found her limit at a respectable eight inches.

For Naruto the feeling of Hinata's warm, wet mouth and tongue on his length was maddening and he found himself unable to think clearly as he moaned and gasped out her name. Hinata herself found that she enjoyed the feel of pleasuring her love and hearing him gasp out her name, so much so that she had even started to finger herself. This was certainly much better than all those wet dreams she had. This was not to last however as Naruto was finally reaching his climax and, with a primal roar, came in Hinata's waiting mouth. As the stream of hot, thick cum entered Hinata's mouth she made a valiant effort to swallow every drop but ended up spilling some due to inexperience.

As Naruto stared at Hinata in his post orgasm daze, he found that he was still ready for quite a bit more… and that watching Hinata scoop up whatever cum that had spilled and licking it off her fingers certainly helped. Coming to a decision, Naruto abruptly stood up and grabbed the surprised Hinata in a bridal carry before nearly flying up the stairs and down the hallway to reach his room. After kicking open the door and laying Hinata on the bed, he fully disrobed and quickly moved to Hinata's side.

"Naru-" She started to say before Naruto covered her mouth with his own. As he kissed Hinata he snuck in his tongue and fully explored her mouth while his hands feverishly worked at removing those pesky pieces of cloth known as a bra and panties. As he finished removing both, he stopped the kiss with the dazed Hinata before biting her ear and using his left hand to go downward before plunging his middle finger into her sex. His right being occupied in holding her close to himself.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped out from the dual sensations as Naruto started to kiss her neck as he pumped his middle finger in and out of her wet sex.

"_I've been a very rude host Hinata-chan. Allow me to fix that." _Naruto sensually said in her ear before using his left thumb to start stimulating her clit as his middle finger was now joined by his index finger in pumping in and out of her. The feel of Naruto's skillful fingers and his hot breath on her face was making Hinata go crazy as she tightly gripped the sheets underneath her.

"NARU-KUN!" She yelled out as the sensation proved too much for her and she climaxed for the first time that night.

"_Hmm, not bad for an initial climax."_ Naruto happily said as he licked Hinata's juices off his drenched left hand. _"But I do believe we can do much better…"_ Naruto said as a lustful smile spread across his face. Before Hinata could respond, she found that Naruto had quickly moved himself in between her legs, his face incredibly close to her sacred treasure. _"What have we here? My my, it seems you've gotten me a very sweet treat. I'll make sure to enjoy it to the fullest." _Naruto finished as he licked his lips. Hinata could only watch in anticipation as she found herself entranced by how confident and dominating Naruto had become.

Naruto then made a single, slow lick across Hinata's lower lips as she felt a shock of pleasure at the sensation of his tongue. Naruto smiled at the gasp of pleasure he heard escape from Hinata's mouth before plunging a few fingers of his left hand into her again. As he moved his fingers in and out of her, Naruto used his right hand to tightly grab and squeeze Hinata's left breast before pinching her erect nipple between his fingers. Naruto then stopped his fingering in order to use his left hand to spread open her lower lips, he once again licked his lips before plunging his tongue into her sopping wet pussy.

"Oooh! That feeeels so gooood!" Hinata moaned out as she felt Naruto's tongue exploring her sex with the occasional tweaking of her nipple adding to the feeling. "I-I-I'm cuuummmminnng!" Hinata finally yelled out after several minutes of being eaten out, her explosive climax covering Naruto's face. She felt her body become like jelly after the tremendous orgasm and could only lie there as she panted heavily.

"_Mmm, that was a rather delicious appetizer. Now it's time for the main course…"_ Naruto said as he finished cleaning his face of Hinata's juices. He then positioned himself on top of her, with her knees spread apart and his rock hard erection at her entrance. _"Before I go further, is this what you really want Hinata?"_

"Yes. Please, make me yours Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a love filling her eyes. Naruto merely nodded before leaning in and kissing her passionately as he made a strong thrust forward. Hinata made a soft gasp in pain as she felt him enter but could not help the happy feeling in her chest at the realization of what just happened. "Y-you can move now Naruto-kun." She softly said after taking several moments to adjust to Naruto's impressive size.

Naruto happily obliged as he made several, slow but incredibly strong thrusts with Hinata grunting and gasping at the feel of each. Naruto himself was amazed by the feel of her incredibly tight and wet sex. Naruto then began to up the tempo as he started to gain speed in his thrusts. Soon the only sound that could be heard was the loud smacking of flesh against flesh and the moans and grunts of two lovers no longer aware of the outside world. As an unknown amount of time went on, Hinata found herself climaxing again and again from Naruto's never ending thrusts as her mind was nothing but a haze of pleasure. Her throat was now hoarse from yelling and her mind was so jumbled that she could barely form coherent thoughts.

"_I'm cumming Hinata!"_ Naruto finally yelled out as he came explosively into Hinata's tight pussy. She had also climaxed from the sensation of Naruto's cum shooting deeply inside her.

"I-I love you Naruto-kun…" Hinata softly whispered out before falling unconscious from all the lovemaking.

"_I love you too Hinata-chan."_ Naruto responded with a gentle smile as he caressed her face before grabbing a sheet and throwing it himself and his new lover. After getting comfortable, he closed his eyes and wondered on what the next day would bring. He would definitely have to work on Hinata's sexual stamina though, but he was sure she would be rather fine with that.

**X LEMON ENDX**

_**X Flashback End X**_

"… **and there you go." **Kurama finished as she giggled perversely. The memories of the previous night would be very _useful_ to her for quite some time. Now if only Naruto would add _much_ more for her viewing pleasure…

"**Oh! Before I forget, I made sure you shot blanks. You having kids right now would cut into the amount of action you'd be able to get."**

'Ah. Thank you for that and the explanation.' Naruto thought with eerie calm as he quietly and gently removed himself from Hinata (who had whimpered in her sleep from the loss of warmth and contact). He then put on a robe and walked slowly to his kitchen where he made himself a cup of coffee and then sat down. After a few slow sips of the scalding hot liquid, Naruto had finally managed to put his thoughts in order.

"… _Holy fucking shit! I slept with Hinata!"_ He eloquently yelled before covering his mouth and worriedly listening in case he had awoken Hinata with his exclamation.

"**I know! Took you long enough! Damn, I was starting to wonder if it would take one of the more randy kunoichi raping you."** Kurama joyfully responded.

'Ha ha. But what do I do now?'

"**You have a hot. Nude. Girl. In your bed. What else would you do? Well, I guess she's a 'woman' now after what you two did last night. Fufufufufufu…"**

'… W-well, better to be hanged as wolf than a sheep I suppose…' Naruto thought as a perverse grin found itself on his face. Kurama was so happy with his decision she had even neglected to correct his mistake in the phrase used. As Naruto started making his way back towards his room to taste some afternoon delights, a knock was heard at his door. Becoming a bit annoyed with whoever was knocking at his door at such an inopportune moment, Naruto went and opened his door only to come face to face with a group of people he did not want to encounter...

"_H-hello Nejiko-chan, Kurenai-san, Kira-chan and Shino-chan."_ Naruto nervously said to Hinata's kunoichi team plus one.

"H-hello Naruto-kun/san." Was said by all. Although the moment Naruto had opened the door, Shino and Kira found themselves becoming insanely aroused from the smell of musk wafting off Naruto. Their enhanced senses being overloaded in seconds as they could barely think from the lust starting to cloud their vision, luckily for Naruto this caused them to miss the smell of Hinata that was also within the odor. While Kurenai and Nejiko themselves were also becoming intensely aroused, they were able to continue the conversation.

"Naruto-san, Hinata did not show up for team training this morning, have you seen her?" Kurenai said as she cut to the chase on why they were there. If she didn't hurry, she feared her students would try to have their way with Naruto if she interpreted their body language correctly.

"_Hinata-chan? Unfortunately I have not seen her since last night." _Naruto responded as he valiantly fought to keep his cool under these circumstances.

"I see… Well sorry for disturbing yo-" Kurenai started before being interrupted.

"Naru-kun? Where'd you go?" Everyone froze as the voice of a dazed and still half asleep Hinata filled the air.

"_Well then, I wish you all luck on your search. Now, if you'll excuse me."_ Naruto quickly said as he tried to close the door, only for it to explode as a jyuken powered palm sent him flying as shards of his door went everywhere. As Naruto landed, he quickly did a back step just in time to dodge a kunai from Kurenai that had been aimed squarely at every young man's most prized possession. Naruto was now in his living room staring at the incredibly angered visages of team 8 plus one. Whether the anger was from Naruto sleeping with Hinata or Naruto losing his virginity to someone that was not themselves was unknown. This was the scene Hinata (dressed only in a large tee shirt of Naruto's she had found) walked into.

"A-ano, why are all of you attacking Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with confusion, and surprisingly mostly without a stutter.

"Hinata! Did Naruto take advantage of you!?" Kurenai said as spring of anger welled forth in her chest. She would never admit this to anyone but her anger was mostly at Hinata for taking Naruto's virginity…

"What? Of course not! What Naruto-kun and I did was mutual and beautiful." Hinata responded as she found a strange amount of confidence surge within her. It should also be noted that she had a large triumphant smirk on her face.

"Hinata! How could you? You know damn well Naruto was mine!" Kira yelled as rage started to cloud her vision.

"Yours? Please, I think it's obvious who Naruto wants to be with. Nejiko, let us go back to the clan compound and discuss this with mother!" Hinata replied with a surprisingly proud tone that caught everyone off guard as she slowly limped back upstairs to get her clothing. As everyone was distracted by that, Naruto created a clone that he left behind as he made his escape through a nearby window. It would be best to allow everyone to cool their heads before speaking with them again…

"**Oh Naru-kun, don't lie to yourself. You just want to run away." **Kurama said teasingly.

'It's not running away, it's a tactical retreat.' Naruto replied as he escaped into Konoha. Forgetting that he had nothing on but a robe…

***Streets of Konoha, roughly an hour later***

Naruto had become a disheveled wreck, his robe was barely holding together as the ends of the sleeves were frayed and there were large tears running throughout it. Since he had gotten onto the streets of Konoha, Naruto had been frantically running. Trying to keep himself ahead of a raving horde that threatened to tear him apart in their frenzy, like some herd of demonic beasts that were starved for human flesh. His flesh namely. Never before had he felt so in danger… While certainly thrilling he hoped it would end soon and he would be able to get somewhere safe; his luck at evading them certainly wouldn't hold forever...

As he made a sharp turn, Naruto's mind froze as he realized that he had run into a dead end. Naruto felt dread explode in his chest as he heard the horde arrive mere seconds after him. He was trapped like a rat and unfortunately his end would more than likely not be swift. Deciding to face his end with a measure of dignity, Naruto took a deep breath, straightened his back and slowly turned around with a proud and fearless look on his face.

What he saw would provide the fuel for his future nightmares as the horde in front of him was composed entirely of a breed of monster he would never want to face alone: fan girls. They were in all shapes and sizes, but the mad lust in their eyes and the frothing at the mouth in desire was the same throughout. They were garbed in a motley collection of tee shirts, shorts, jeans, skirts and every other clothing option under the sun; the one uniting feature being his face covering their clothes along with exclamations of love written or stitched on them as well.

"Let's stop this chase Naruto-sama. We are only here to love you. Now come along… We have sooo much love to give and so little time." One of the bolder fan girls said as she took a step forward that was soon mirrored by her comrades. Naruto looked to his sides only to see fan girls lining the roofs of the buildings surrounding him.

"_While I appreciate the offer, I must decline. As you can see I look a fright and must go home. By myself."_ Naruto said in a desperate attempt to get free. His calm façade wouldn't hold out for much longer at this rate…

"Fufufufufufu… Don't worry Naruto-sama, I know that I and my comrades are perfectly fine with how you look. Besides, clothes would just get in the way…" Another fan girl said in response as she wiped the drool from her mouth, all the while enjoying Naruto in his mostly unclothed state.

"_It is rather ungentlemanly to not look ones best for a lady. So if you'll please allow me to return home, it would be greatly appreciated."_ Naruto said as his façade started to crack and a hint of fear entered his voice as he saw his chances of escape diminishing with each passing second. Instead of replying verbally, the fan girls took another step forward as Naruto felt his heart rate skyrocketing. Hope seemed lost for him as he awaited the horde to make the final push… But, something wondrous(?) occurred.

"Step away commoners!" Was roared as Asahi Hyuga jumped from the now cleared roof of one of the buildings and landing next to Naruto. Before Naruto could say anything, Mikoto Uchiha appeared at his other side after clearing out the opposing roof. Naruto gaped at his two saviors before he noticed a commotion at the back of the horde that was currently in front of him. As he stared at the commotion he realized it was being caused by Inoko Yamanaka, Choko Akimichi and Shikiko Nara as they ruthlessly knocked the members of the horde unconscious with their famous teamwork. As he continued to marvel at the sight, he felt a few more presences land beside himself as Tsume Inuzuka and Shibiru Aburame appeared as well.

"You know what to do Shibiru-chan." Tsume said as she grabbed Naruto and unceremoniously threw him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She then jumped away with Asahi taking point and Mikoto covering the rear as Shibiru created 'smokescreen' using her insects to facilitate their escape.

***Roughly fifteen minutes later, council room***

"_So may I know why I'm here?" _Naruto politely asked. He had arrived a bit more than ten minutes ago and was soon seated in front of the arriving kunoichi clan heads (who had spent the time since then ogling his nearly nude form). Some more openly than others *cough Tsume, Inoko, Mikoto cough*.

"That is what I would like to know as well." The now arriving Hiruko said as she took her seat. A few moments ago an Anbu had burst into her office and frantically started incomprehensively babbling on about something. At first Hiruko nearly had a heart attack as she thought the village was about to come under attack or something else equally awful was occurring. Instead, she followed the Anbu and now here she was.

"*Ahem* you see Hokage-sama we called this emergency council meeting to discuss something that has come to our attention. The Hyuga would like to officially adopt Naruto into our clan after an incident that occurred last night." Asahi said as every other clan head made an outraged face (even Shibiru from what little could be seen of her face) before starting to launch rather loud protests.

"ENOUGH!" Hiruko finally yelled as she lost patience with the arguing clan heads. "Start from the beginning Asahi."

"Very well Hokage-sama. Last night Naruto-kun was at our clan compound for dinner, a rather _common_ occurrence over the years…" Asahi said with relish on the word common, much to the annoyance of her peers. "… and after a lovely evening he went home. Come the next day, my daughter Hinata is nowhere to be found. At first we worried she had been kidnapped but as her team and my niece Nejiko discovered, she had instead spent the night at Naruto-kun's." The anger radiating from the other clan heads at this information was palpable (only Tsume and Shibiru having gotten information on this, instead the others were told to band together and save Naruto from a horde of depraved fan girls before attending this emergency meeting)."As such, I believe it is only natural Naruto-kun take responsibility and be inducted into our clan. One cannot simply sleep with the heir of the Hyuga clan and not expect consequences." Asahi finished with a smirk as she imagined what the future held for her clan; a generation of blonde haired Hyuga's with angelic voices…

"Bullshit! Some youthful indiscretion is natural for a young man!" Tsume angrily yelled as the other clan heads furiously nodded.

"If anything, Naruto should become a member of the Aburame clan. His skills added to our own would produce the most preferable outcome." A surprisingly emotional Shibiru said.

"What? No it wouldn't. Imagine what the Uchiha could do with Naruto's abilities combined with our Sharingan." Mikoto said but the seriousness of her words was lost a bit since she had steadfastly refused to stop eyeing Naruto in order to face her fellow clan heads.

"QUIET!" Hiruko once again yelled. This time with a bit of killer intent infused into her voice to make sure to get her point across. "Now, I've been thinking on this problem for quite some time. And, after seeing this mess, I've come to a conclusion. Naruto!"

"_Y-yes Hokage-sama?"_

"Congratulations on your new status as clan head. Come by my office within the next week to fill out some paperwork on your new status and on a crash course about what this means."

"_Clan head!? H-Hokage-sama are you s-"_

"Do you have any objections?" Hiruko said with a tone that offered no flexibility in her judgment. Naruto only meekly shook his head as any protests/questions he had died in his throat. Truthfully, he was fine with this arrangement since it gave him a chance to work on something he and Kurama had discussed on doing during his travels abroad…

"Good, and since your clan is currently only a single member strong, you are now under the Clan Restoration Act. Congrats, you can now marry any number of women you want." Hiruko said as she stood up and started to make her way out of the council room. Leaving a surreal silence behind.

.

.

.

"_Well then. I think I should head home now. Farewell." _Naruto politely said as he got up and tried to leave all the while ignoring the gazes burning a hole into his back as he stepped up his pace.

"What's the rush Naruto-kun? We clan heads have to stick together you know. We are a pack after all." Tsume Inuzuka said with a smile as she and her fellow clan heads stood up. With Naruto's new position, this was all the excuse they needed to have many _private_ talks with him over clan affairs…

"Tsume-chan's right Naruto-kun. Now come here so we can go _discuss._ Fufufufufu…" Mikoto's happy voice rang out as Naruto felt himself unable to move.

"Kagemane no jutsu success." Shikiko said happily as Naruto realized he was in a rather dire situation…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N And there you go. Hinata will be a bit more confident from here on out whenever she is brought up. Naruto is now a clan head and Sai will find a way to hilariously misinterpret love books for a while. **

**So how was the lemon? I think I did a bit better than the last one. And if you're wondering on the shift in Naruto's personality, that was all the pent up lust talking. Like a seductive alter ego... Foreshadowing...**

**Read, review and Question. Seriously, half the fun is reading reviews or answering pm's.**


End file.
